The Kazekage's Firefly
by EJae Scribble
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOTARU FIRE, GAARA SAND. Hotaru returns to Suna after two years of training and travailing, Will she be able to get avenge her parents death against her Best friend? What will happen to Itachi? Will she stay with Gaara?
1. Returning Home

_A:N/ Well this is the sequel to Hotaru Fire, Gaara sand. Im changing something up here. This starts 2 years and seven months later, But that would mean Hotaru would only be 14, So I am changing her age to be Fifteen, But everyone is still older then her, Making the Konoha 11 and Gaara 16. Okay? Cool! Now on to the story._

I smiled up at the big arch infront of me, I was finally home. "yay" I began to walk through the Arch, but a hand was brought down on my shoulder. "Miss, I'm going to have to see some I.D" He said. I looked at him sideways. "Oh, You really don't remember me?" I questioned the pupptier. I flashed my Hoshigan at him. "Hotaru!" He said and pulled me into a hug. "God you have changed! Look at you!" My hair was now completly black and I had it laired. I wore a white shirt, with one sleeve going just past my elbow, and the other had no sleeve. I wore grey ninja shorts and under my shirt was a fishnet top, that covered my stomach were skin was visible. I still used the same sword. "You better go see the Kazekage, But his girlfriend has been away for so long, he might be in a bit of a bad mood" Kankuro said. I laughed. "Glade you haven't changed Kankuro" I said and kissed his cheek. "Get outta here shorty" he said. I laughed and walked through the arch, making my way to the Kazekage tower.

I smiled at the familiar doors and pushed them open, walking over to the stairs and assending them. I smirked when I made it to the top. Across the hall from me was Gaara's door. I took a deep breath and walked over to it, pushing it open. "Hello my bitch!" I said. I received looks from everyone in the room. Suddenly My hands were grabbed and I couldn't move, I felt a hand come down on my face. "Show more respect to the Kazekage!" Yuura said. I looked away at the ground and spat out blood. There was a sound of a punch and I looked up to see Temari had punched Yuura. "SHOW MORE RESPECT TO THE KAZEKAGE'S GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled glaring at him. Her glare was then directed to the person holding me and I was let go. I smiled at Temari and ran at her hugging her. She stumbled a bit with the contact, but hugged me back just as tight.

"Hotaru?" Said the sexiest person alive. I let go of Temari and looked over at the Kazekage. "Hello You arrgant Bastard" I said and ran over to him and jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught me and hugged me tight. I felt his lips on my own and kissed him back with as much force as I could muster. "I'm so glad your back" he said. I smiled at him and he put me down. I looked up at him a glared. He was at least 5ft 4, while I was stuck at 5ft 2. I shook my head and sat down on the couch in his office. He went back to talking to his shinobi and they left soon after. Gaara walked over to me and took a spot above me. "About damn time you got back" He said. I smiled and pushed Gaara onto the floor and knelt on his chest, holding a kunai to his neck. "Jokes up, where is Gaara?" I questioned. I couldn't sense the Shukaku's chakra.

He looked at me confused. "I _am _Gaara" he said. I glared, pushing the Kunai harder on his neck. "Then were is the shukaku?" I glared. "Gone" I pushed the kunai harder on his neck. "Wrong answer." I said. "The Akatsuki took it, I died! Lady Chiyo resurectred me!" I glared even harder. "Prove it!" He sighed. "Your such a stubborn Bitch" I gave him a suspicious look. Anyone could now that. "Yeah right, I said prove it!" I said. "How?" he questioned. "Gaara would know" He looked to the side. "I promised you that the moment I kissed you" He said. I looked at him wide eyes. Thats right, when Gaara promised me he would never leave me.

I dropped my kunai. And Gaara grabbed my wrists. "I'm Sorry" I said. Gaara shook his head. "It's fine Hotaru, really" I tried to get off him, but he wouldn't let me go. "Gaara let go" I said. He shook his head. "No way" He sat up, so now I was in his lap and he leant down, kissing me. I kissed him back and I felt him smirk. "What happened to let me go?" He said against my lips. "Shut up" I said and kissed him again. He chuckled and kissed back hard.

-Line-

5 DAYS LATER

"Gaara, I need another mission" I said pushing his office door open. He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hotaru, This is your fifteenth mission today. Why are you so keen?" I scowled. "It doesn't matter; just give me a fucking mission!" I growled. Last thing I need is him fussing over me. "You will be getting no missions until you tell me why you want so many" he said. I sighed. "I can't pay the rent, I'm getting charged extra because of the time I was gone, personally, I think everyone is just pissy because I turned down leader" I said. A few days ago I was asked to lead the Hoshi clan, but turned it down. I didn't want to lead anyone. Aunty Tsume turned it down too, So there wasn't a leader at the moment, only the council. Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How much is your rent?" He asked. "400 a week" I said. Gaara sighed again. "Even if i give you fifty thousand missions every week, you wouldn't have enough to by food or weapons or anything Hotaru" he said. "I know that" I said looking at the ground. "Hotaru, when was the last time you ate?" I bit my lip, he is not going to like the answer. "Three days ago" I said. "Hotaru! Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed. "I didn't want you to fuss over me" I said. Gaara sighed.

"Move out then" he said. I shook my head. "I can't there arn't any places available is in my price range" I said. "Thats not what I meant" He said. I looked at him confused. "Then what did you mean?" He smirked. "Move in with me, I don't like you living on your own as it is" I looked up at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Why not?" He said. I smiled. "Okay then. I will go pack" I said. "No you won't" Gaara said. I looked at him confused. "I had it done this morning, I'm not stupid Hotaru" He said. I deadpanned. "So while I was on missions, you had people packing my stuff?" I questioned, resting my hands on his desk. "Ah huh" He smirked. Smug bastard. I sat down on the floor, crossing my arms. "hmph!" I said. "Are you sulking?" He asked. I didn't warrant him with an answer. He chukled. "Still want a mission?" he questioned, pulling out an A-rank teasingly. "No~" I said in a miserable tone. He chuckled. "Didn't think so babe, How about we get you some food?" he said. I nodded and he came over to me, pulling me up and we walked out of his office, passing Matsuri as we walked out. "Gaara-sama!" She said throwing herself on him.

I glared and cleared my throat. She looked at me and glared. "So you pick her over me! I perfered Hotaru over her any day!" She said. I laughed. "Funny that" I said. She looked at me confused. "Hotaru is one hell of a better ninja then you will ever be" I laughed again and fell on the ground. "I missed you too Matsuri" She looked at me wide eyed. "Oh shit" She said and laughed nervously. Gaara chuckled. "When did you get back?" She asked. "Five days ago, good to see your keeping people off my man, all but one" I said and winked. She laughed nervously and took off down the hall. "Oh. My. God" I said. Gaara chuckled.

-Line-

The waistress smiled and walked off with our orders. "So, tell me all about your trip" Gaara said. "It was amazing, I learnt so many different techniques and jutsu. I even came across Itachi a few times, that was nice" Gaara nodded. "You do know, if anyone sees you talking to Itachi or anyone in the Akatsuki, I will have to throw you out of Suna, and I don't exactly want to do that" He said. I nodded. "I found something out" I said, leaning across the table closer to him. "What?" He questioned leaning in to. "There is an ANBU system, called Root in Konoha. They set up everything, and Itachi was forced to leave Konoha. Lady Tsunade hasn't figured it out yet" I said. Gaara's eyes went wide. "So Itachi hasn't done anything, and was forced to become Rouge?" He said. I nodded. "He despises it" Gaara sighed and leaned back. "Sucks for him, at least I got you out of Konoha before that happened" He said. I nodded. "You bet your ass it was" Gaara chuckled and the waitress brought our food over.

As usual, Gaara finished before me. Surprise, surprise. He was sitting there watching me. "What?" I questioned. He smirked. "I missed you" he said. I smiled at him. "I know" he chuckled. "You have certainly...matured" I bit his lip. "What do you mean?" I asked him curiously. He smirked. "As innocent as always I see" He said. I thought for a moment. Oh! A look of realisation came over my face. "Gaara!" I said putting my head down to cover my blush. Gaara started laughing. "it took you long enough" He said. "I hate you" I glared. "hmm, not you don't" I cleared my throat and stood up. "What ever, your paying" He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't say" I glared. "Fuck you" I said as I walked out the store not waiting. Gaara caught up to me a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the ground. "gaara~" I laughed. He put me down. "Your still short" he said. "Thanks for the update" He chuckled. "Your very welcome" I rolled my eyes and looked up at the sky. It was getting late. "What time do you finish?" I asked him. "Now" I rolled my eyes and he wrapped an arm around my waist and i leaned my head on his shoulder.

-Line-

"Were are the siblings?" I questioned. "Temari moved out and Kankuro is at his girlfriend's place" I smirked. "So we have the whole place top ourselves?" I questioned. Gaara nodded and I spoted boxes in a corner. "Is that my shit?" I asked. Gaara nodded. "yes it is" I nodded. "Where do I put it?" I questioned. "Do you want to share with me, Or you could have Temari's room?" I shrugged. "I will probably sleep in your room anyway. We both know that" Gaara chuckled. "My room it is then" I nodded and picked a box, carrying up to Gaara's room. I looked behind me to see Gaara had two boxes and was carrying them up too.

I put them down on the floor. "I really can't be bothered to deal with any of this right now" I said. Gaara laughed at me and I lied down on the floor. Whipping the sweat of my head. I had been running around all day. "How is the water?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "How would I know?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not Kazekage or anything yah know" I said sarcastically. Gaara shruuged and lied down next to me. "hey Gaara?" I asked looking at the roof. "yeah?" He was coping my position. "With the Shukaku gone, can you sleep now?" Gaara nodded. "Presumabley, but I am still an insomniac" He said. I nodded. "I was stressing about you everyday. You could have written a letter or something you know" he said in a scolding tone. "Sorry" I said simply. "You should be" He said casting me a glare. I gulped. Yeah...this is not good. He stared me down and I looked back at him all the same. Yeah, he is mad. "Gaara If you were so mad, why didn't say anything about it earlier?" I asked out of curiousty. "I'm not mad, I'm just stressed out, okay? Its hard when you have people running to you all day everyday telling you that your girlfriend was killed or joined the Akatsuki or whatever" he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a second. What do you mean I was dead or in the Akatsuki?" I threw my hands up in exaggeration. "You know how the girls of this village are, obsessed, and alot of them are jealous of you" He said. I nodded and leaned back on the bed again. "You should have a shower, your making my bed all wet and sticky" he said teasingly. "Dirty" I winked at him. He rolled his eyes and I got up and got into the coldest shower possible.

-Line-

I wiped the water out of my face and got dressed in my pajamas, wondering contently out of the bathroom. Gaara was lying on the bed on his back, reading something. "What are you reading?" I questioned Him. He looked over to me for a brief moment than back at the book. "I have no idea" He said holding it above his head. I shrugged and walked over, lying next to him and cuddling his arm. I hadn't done this since the night I left, Infact Gaara has been so busy since I got back, today has been the only day we could really spend time together.

Damn Kazekage

Damn Village

"You're smart, What is this?" Gaara questioned handing me the book. I looked it over and smirked. "Its a forbidden justu. Gaara were did you find this?" I questioned. "Office draw" I nodded adn turned the page, only understanding a few words like 'Tailed beast', 'sealing' and 'forbidden' obviously. "Gaara I think this is the jutsu that you're Father used to seal the one tails in you" I said. Gaara looked over at me. "burn it" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Gaara! I can't burn it! Its treason!" I said. "You will do anything the Kazekage orders you too. Burn it" he said.

"But Gaara, we may need this" I said sitting up. Gaara sat up too. "what for?" he questioned. I thought for a moment. "well...I don't know" I said looking down. "Please burn it" He said. I sighed and nodded. Clicking my fingers, a fire began at the tip of my index finger. I walked down stairs to the Kitchen, starting the fire on the book. I dropped the book in the sink and when it was time, I turned on the tap, making it impossible to read again. I picked up the scraps and chucked them in the bin. When I turned around, Gaara was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. "Thank you" he said. I nodded and smiled. "Its not a problem" I said wrapping my arms around his middle. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at me and sweeped my legs. I yelped and closed my eyes, waiting for inpact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Gaara was carrying me bridal style. "Arrogant bastard" I said. He smirked at me and kept walking.


	2. An Irritable Hotaru

"GAARA-SAMA!" Screached Matsuri, ripping me out of my night mare. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the room on my own. "Matsuri! You will wake Hotaru up!" Gaara hissed. I queity got out of bed and masked my chakra. I opened the door and looked down staris. Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed glaring harshly at Matsuri. "Sorry, I was just popping in to tell you something" She said. Gaara sighed. "You didn't have to screech. I was coming to the door" He said coldly. I shuddered at the tone of his voice. Matsuri looked down. "Well anyway, I wanted to tell you was..." She looked back up and threw herself of Gaara, then kissed him. I death galred her, but remained silent. How _dare_ she! I watched as Gaara pushed her off. "Get out" He said slow and cold. Matsuri shuddered, but nodded, She was obviously scared. She walked hastily out the door. When it was shut, Gaara turned around and looked at me.

GAARA POV

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was..." Matsuri trailed off, she looked down then back up at me. My eyes went wide when she threw herself on me and kissed me. What the hell? I could feel Hotaru's chakra flaring. I pushed Matsuri off. "get out" I said slow and cold. Matsuri complied and left hastily. I turned around to face Hotaru. She was sitting on the floor against the door frame, with the door nearly closed against her. Her face was covered in tears. "Hotaru, whats wrong?" I questioned. She looked confused and lifted her hand up to her face. "Im crying?" She said confused.

She blank stared for a moment than began shaking. "Hotaru?" I questioned, She shook harder and punched the wall, her fist going right through it. If anyone came here, they would think I was abusing her. I sighed and walked up the stairs, pulling her up and down the hall into the huge bathroom. When we were younger, Temari used to spend hours in here, playing with her hair and such.

I fixed hotaru's hand up for her. "Whats wrong?" I asked once I was finished. She shook her head. "its nothing" I gave her a deadpan look. "Becuase it perfectly normal for people to start crying and punching walls for no reason at all" I said sarcastically. Hotaru looked down at the ground. "Tell me babe" I said. Hotaru sighed. "For the past two years I have been getting really bad night mares everynight, Sometimes even night terrors" She said. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I'll keep you safe" I said teasingly. She laughed a little and hugged me back.

-Line-

"GAARA!" Hotaru called in a scolding tone from the other side of the house. "Yeah babe?" I yelled back. "Don't give me 'yeah babe' what is this?" She asked walking into the lounge room. She put one hand on her hip and help up my shirt. Ah okay? "My shirt?" I said. "I'm aware. I also know you said you put it on the washing" She glared. I did? Oh yeah. "Whats the big deal?" I questioned. "The big deal? The big deal would be that I just put the washing on!" She was really shitty now. Kankuro was snickeing in the corner. She turned her glare towards him. "Don't get me started on you!" He shut up instantly and she walked out of the room. "What was that about?" Kankuro questioned. "She didn't get much sleep last night." I said turning back to the T.V.

There was a bang several minutes later, and me and Kankuro went quiet. "What the?" I questioned. There were several more a second later followed by a yelp. I jumped off the couch and ran in the sound of the direction, Kankuro following me. I ripped open the door to the laundry and saw Hotaru panting, holding her arm that was dripping with blood. I followed her gaze and saw an ANBU standing there, holding a kunai. "Lord Kazekage" he said and bowed. "Care to explain?" I asked. The Anbu nodded. "I was coming to give you a message from Teamri-sama, and saw this girl rummaging threw your stuff" he said pointing an accusing finger at Hotaru. I sighed. "This is Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha" I said to him. His eyes went wide and he bowed down. "My apologise Hotaru-Sama, please forgive me" She growled and shoved past me, walking out of the room. I sighed. "Please forgive me Lord Kazekage, I didn't realise it was her." I shook my head. "Its fine" I said. The Anbu nodded and handed me a letter from Temari.

_Hey Gaara, _

_I have arrived in Konoha fine, just thought I would let you know._

_-Temari x_

I walked into my office and put it on the desk, making sure I didn't lose it, then walked downstairs in search of Hotaru. She was in the kitchencooking dinner. She had already bandaged her arm. She glared at me, and then went back to work. I chuckled at her and walked into the kitchen leaning on the counter. "Early beds huh?" I said grinning. She glared at me and hit me in the arm with a spatula. Hard. I winced and snatched it off of her. She glared and bent over to look in the fridge. I grinned wider at the open opportunity. I slapped her butt with the spatula and she squealed, jumping up "Gaara!" She yelled and walked over to me hitting me repeatedly. I was laughing the whole time. "Its. Not. Funny!" She said with each hit. When she had finished trying to hurt me, She stopped and got the spatula, setting it on fire and melting it. I glared. "Just because I have money, dosen't mean I want to spend it" I said. She grinned evilly at me.

"Too bad for you" I said as she tried to push me out of the way, trying to get to the cupboard I was standing in front of. I stood my ground, just to annoy her. "Move Gaara!" She growled. I shook my head. Kankuro had walked in when she hit me with the spatula and was thoroughly enjoying the show. She hit me and I snickered in response. Making her even more mad. She held her palm up and a fire began blazing in the center of it. "Move Gaara" She said more stern this time. I raised an imaginary eyebrow at her and she pressed her palm down on my arm. "ouch!" I yelled jumping out of her way. She extinguished the flame and opened the cupboard getting what she needed out. "I said move" She said when she closed the door. Even if that did hurt, This was funny! I slapped her butt, knowing she hated it and she retaliated by slapping me in the head. "get out" She said pushing me out of the kitchen I laughed and leaned on the other side of the bench, resting my head on my hand and smiling at her innocently (A:N/ can you imagine Gaara doing that? LOL). She stopped cooking and stared at me. "What do you want?" She yelled.

I smirked. "Nothing at all" I said. She glared and went back to cooking

-LINE-

"Come eat!" Hotaru called out from the kitchen. She gave Kankuro his bowel and held mine out for me glaring. I grabbed it from her and rested my forhead against hers, which only increased her glare. I chuckled. "Thank you baby" I said pecking her. I sat down at the table and noticed Hotaru was standing there staring at the wall. "Are you eating?" I asked her. She looked over at me for a minute, taking in what I said. "Oh, Yeah I will" She said. "Then start" I said shovelling some food into my mouth. She nodded and grabbed a bowel, sitting down next to me. I watched her eat slowly. Once finished, I pushed my bowel aside, and turned my full attention to her. She was _still_ eating. Slow coach. I reached out and brushed her hair out her face, so I could see her better. She sighed. "Whats wrong babe?" I asked. "My boyfriends a Jerk" She said not casting me even a glance. I chuckled at her. "Yeah, Most Kazekage are." I stated. She didn't reply. "But I know something you want to know" I stated. "And whats that?" She said looking at me. "he loves you very, _very _much" I said pulling her towards me. She sighed. "I love you too" She said resting her head on my collar bone. "Take me to bed" She instructed. "No manners?" I said. "Gaara, Take me to bed. NOW" I chuckled and stood up, carrying her to bed.

I went to put her down and walk out again, but she wouldn't let me go. I sighed and lied down next to her. She giggled in victory and curled into a ball against me.

-line-

I woke up feeling like crap. I was cold and my nose was blocked. I whined a bit just as the bathroom door opened. "What wrong?" gaara asked, walking out and running a towel through his hair. "I don't feel so good" I said in a croaky voice. I heard Gaara chuckle. "well maybe, you should get into some pyjamas, instead of the clothes you wore _yesterday_" Gaara said. I looked down to see I was still in the same clothes. "It hurts to move, I don't have the energy too" I said. Gaara chuckled and walked over to the dresser; He grabbed out my pyjamas and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and helped me sit up. "Arms up" He said. I lifted my arms and gaara pulled my top off, putting my long sleeve top on me.

I heard a banging noise on the roof. "Is that rain?" I questioned. "Yeah" Gaara said when he finished dressing me. I lied back down and gaara pulled the blankets over me. "I will call your aunty" he said and walked out of the room. Several moments later, he walked back in with my aunty. "You didn't tell me you moved in with Gaara" She said. I nodded. "What are your symptoms?" She asked. "Blocked, runny nose, My body hurts, I have no energy and I'm cold" I said. Aunty Tsume laughed. "You have the flu, which means no missions Kazekage" She said turning to him. He nodded and Aunty Tsume left. Gaara came and lied down next to me, pulling me into a hug.

GAARA POV

"Do you need stuff from the shops?" I questioned. She nodded. "Yeah" She said. "What?" I questioned. "Tissues, Honey and Tea, whatever you think I need Lord Kazekage" She said playing with my shirt. I nodded and kissed her head. "I will go get it then" I said walking out the door. "Gaara" She called just as I was about to shut the door. "Yes?" I turned back to her. "I love you" She called. I smiled at her. "I love you too Hun" I said closing the door and walking out and down to the shops.

HOTARU POV

I turned on the T.V in mine and Gaara's room. Nothing interesting was on, so I just put it on the news. It was a report about The Akatsuki. When that finished, A girl with platinum blonde hair came on. _"On a lighter note, Hoshi-Uchiha Hotaru has returned to the village hidden in the sand, Hotaru-sama is mostley known for Her boyfriend, lord kazekage, She is also the only Daughter to Takashi Hoshi, Most recent leader of the Hoshi clan, He was unfortunately killed by Uchiha Sasuke, along side his wife Hoshi Chibi". _A picture of my parents came onto the T.V. _"It was recently reported that she has turned down the role as leader of the Hoshi clan, Kami, Why is that?" _ A girl with light brown hair came on. _"She turned down the position as leader because of her realationship with the Kazekage, It was reported earlier today, That Lord Gaara asked her to turn it down" _I glared at the T.V and turned it off. "Gaara has no say" I said to the T.V. "We know that" Gaara said walking in. I smiled at him and he chucked a bag on the bed. I sat up and grabbed the bag, placing it on the bedside table. Gaara handed me a letter. I smiled at him and took it, opening it.

_Hey Sexy!_

_Long time no see, and I am NOT impressed. You better get a move on and come see me. A little birdy told me you moved in with Gaara aye? That birdy was Temari, By the way. Anyways, No sex! You are too young to lose it! I'm the only one who is allowed to be a whore! I'm kidding, No one in this village is worth it, but Anyway, I will see ya soon! _

_Love Ya babe!_

_-Ino xoxo_

"I'm going to presume you read it?" I asked Gaara, frowning at the sound of my voice. Gaara nodded. "Funny how she presumes you're still a virgin. Clearly she hasn't met me" He joked, winking. "Gaara I _am _still a virgin, and I am fairly certain you are too, unless there is something you want to tell me?" He laughed. "And yes, she has met you, But she has met me too" He chuckled and lied down next to me. "I watched the report downstairs. I thought It was rather nice until they started talking about your parents" I nodded. "Agreed" Gaara chuckled. And I feel asleep next to him.

-LINE-

"Why aren't you at work?" I questioned gaara. We were watching T.V and I was leaning on his chest. "I took the day off" I nodded and looked back to the T.V. I felt Gaara kiss my cheek. I smiled content. "I love you, Lots" I said. Gaara chuckled. "I love you more" He said.

"Not possible"

"Very possible"

Oh I'm too sick for this. I shrugged and intertwined my fingers with Gaara's. "I'm Coming with you tomorrow" I said. Gaara nodded and kissed my other cheek. "Some sort of obsession with my cheek?" I questioned. "I don't want to get sick babe" I rolled my eyes. He probably was going to get sick anyway. "I wanna to become Jonin" I said. "Jonin have to do A-rank" Gaara said. "I'm aware, when are the exams?" I questioned. "next year, You missed them" I nodded sighing.

-LINE-

I felt Gaara shift and opened my eyes to see him sitting up. He was holding his head and sighing. I wonder whats wrong? I decided to just pretend I'm still asleep. It was too dark for Gaara to see my eyes. He rubbed his head and looked down at me. He stared for a moment. "Don't ever leave me" He said quietly. I smiled internally. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softely for a few minutes. He pulled away and walked into the bathroom. I watched him as he put his hands on either side of him on the counter. He stared in the mirror, like he was searching for something. I activated mu hoshigan _'Nothing has changed, I'm still a monster' _ I frowned, deactivating it and got out of bed, walking into the bathroom and towards him. I tucked my arms under his and held onto his shoulders. Resting my head on his back. "Your not a monster Gaara" I said. I heard him sigh and he looked down from the mirror at the sink. "Thats a matter of opinon" he said. "Mine is the only one that matters, and I plan on changing your own opinon on yourself" I said. He turned around to look down at me as I moved my hands to just wrap around him

"Will you just?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his chest. He chuckled. "Whats wrong Gaara?" I asked. He shook his head. "just bad dreams" he said. "What about?" I asked. "not important" he answered all too quickly. I sighed but nodded. If he didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to make him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "Lets get back to bed" he said. I nodded and Gaara turned me around, leading me back to bed. I lied down facing the window and Gaara lied next to me, securing one arm around my waist and the other was under my head and in my hair, holding me aginst him. "I know you were awake earlier" He said, I giggled guilty, And Gaara chuckled. Resting his chin on top of my head. "Anything else you would like to do?" I questioned. I was answered by Gaara intertwined his legs in mine, making me laugh.

I slowly fell asleep, listening to Gaara's soft breathing and the sound of the rain on the window that hadn't stopped all day. It was comforting; I loved the sound of rain. I smiled falling asleep in the arms of the most precious person to me.

~~~~~~~~~..~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt a pair of lips on the back of my neck. "If your coming with me, you better wake up" Gaara said. I smiled and rolled ontop of him, attacking his lips with a smile. Gaara laughed aginst my lips, kissing me back. I pulled away when breathing became a necessity and smiled at him. "Good morning baby!" I said, glaring at my croaky voice. "Someone's in a good mood" he said. "'Tends to happen when I get to cuddle with you like that all night" Gaara laughed and stoof up, taking me with him. "Go have a shower, Then i will have mine" He said. I nodded and skipped into the bathroom, having my shower.

Gaara and I walked down the street, Holding hands, It was early morning, about 6, way to early, but I was in a good mood. Gaara walked into the Kazekage tower, nodding to the guards who bowed to us. Gaara pushed his door open and walked over to his desk, sitting down and picking up a pen. "its way to early for this." Gaara said. "Want help with anything?" I asked. He nodded. "After I go over these missions, can you put them in an envelope and write what rank they are, then put them in those boxes." I nodded and walked over to the shelf were gaara gestured to. I grabbed a pen, envelopes and the boxes, carrying them over to Gaara's desk and sitting down on the floor beside his chair. Gaara handed me the first mission and I saw the A written on it, then did what I had too. The persisted most of the morning, will Gaara smirked and chuckled. "What?" I asked. He gestured to his desk. It was clean of paper work. I smiled and there was a knock on the door. "enter" Gaara said and it opened, reveling a genin team. "we want a mission!" The red-head said. Gaara looked down at me and I smiled, holding out a D-rank. The only girl of the group came over and grabbed it, smiling and thanking me. "not a problem Kiddo, Don't get hurt _too_ bad" I said smirked. The one with black hair frowned at me. "Oh yeah? Its a D-rank! As if we would get hurt!" I smiled at his attitude. Little Naruto. "You better not, Hospiatalizitions on a D-rank would look pretty bad!" I said smiling. The genin exchanged looks, before nodding and walking out, enthusiastic about the mission.

I looked up at Gaara to see him smirking at me. "what?" I questioned, smiling about my little encounter. He shook his head and patted his lap, gesturning for me to come sit. I complied happily, sitting sideways on him. "Santa, What I really want for Christmas is my very own Kazekage! Gaara preferably" I said. Gaara laughed. "You already have him, pick something else" I bunched up my brow in thought. Hmm. "beats the crap out of me...How about kids!" I said grinning at him. Gaara's eyes went wide. I laughed. "I'm kidding. No way in hell am I getting pregnant at 15. No way in hell!" Gaara sighed with relief. I laughed at him and kissed his passionately, he returned the gesture more then contently.

GAARA POV

A few people came in, asking for missions and such. A few hours later, the genin from earlier came in again. "We finished our mission sucselfully!" the one with black hair bosted. Hotaru got up and walked over to the, "idiot! Your meant to tell him if it was a success or not!" The blonde said. The girl sighed and shook her head at there antics, it was hard _not _to smile at them. I watched as Hotaru Grabbed the blonde's arm and and looked it over, before grabbing the other and doing the same. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked. "looking of injuries. The Kazekage has to record this stuff you know" She said doing the same to the girl. "Good thing your not the Kazekage" The black haired one said, earning a laugh from me. "If she was Kazekage, the whole village would be in deep trouble" I said. The black haired one smiled and jumped on my desk, holding his hadn out for a high five. I chuckled and gave it too him. "AHA!" Hotaru said, grabbing the kid on my desk and pulling him to her. "What?" he questioned. She pulled him over to the mirror outside my door and pointed. "I cut! Mwhahahah! Its going on you record!" She said. I smirked at her. "What?" The kid complained. Hotaru and I laughed. "Okay, Your names?" I asked. The blond smirked. "I'm kenpchi Miko!" He said.

The girl looked over at me. "Makito tsuchide" She said. The black haired one smirked. "And I'm Daikiro Hoshi" Hotaru smirked and rolled her eyes. "Off course you are" She said. Daikiro frowned at her. "Whats that supposed to mean?" He said. She poked him. "Don't you know who I am?" She asked. Daikiro shook his head. "She is Hotaru-sama" Makito said. "And?" Daikiro said. "Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha" Makito glared at him. He looked up at her. "bullshit." He stated. "You better believe it kid" Hotaru said proudly. I smiled at her. "Lord Kazekage?" Daikiro looked at me. I nodded. He frowned and walked out of the office mumbling something about being upstaged by a member of his own clan, the others followed after him.

Hotaru giggled and skipped over to me. "Put it on his record, just for fun" She said. I smirked at wrote it down. She smiled and kissed my neck, climbing onto my lap. I smiled at her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Enter" I said as someone knocked on the door. Hotaru was asleep curled up against my chest. Yuura stepped in and raised an eyebrow at her. "You have visitors" he said, stepping aside. Temari, Nara Shikamaru and Uzamaki Naruto walked in. I nodded at them "Can I wake her?" Asked Naruto. I nodded at konoha's hyper-active knuckle head ninja, and he smirked walking behind my desk. "Wake up cutie!" Naruto said tickling her. Her eyes shot open and she began laughing. "Stop it!" She said. When Naruto stopped and she looked at him fully, her eyes widened. "NARUTO!" She screeched, wrapping her arms around her childhood friend. Naruto laughed and hugged her back. She pulled away after a few minutes and looked over to see Shikamaru and Temari. She glomped the lazy-ninja, and hugged the shit out of Temari. They returned the gesture to her simultaneously.

"So where are you Staying?" Hotaru asked. "Shikamaru is being forced to stay at mine" Temari said. Hotaru nodded and asked Naruto. He shrugged. "I don't have a hotel yet, but I will" Hotaru turned around and shot me a pleading look she knew I couldn't say no too. I knew exactly what she wanted.

She wanted Naruto to stay with us.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, she smiled and turned around. "Naruto, you can stay with me and Gaara" I said. Naruto looked at her unsure. "I don't want to impose or anything..." My potential best friend said. I shook my head. "It's not a problem Naruto. You know she will just act like the whiney little bitch she is if you don't" I said. She shot me a hurt look. I chuckled, standing up and walking over to her. I pulled her against my chest and she put her hands against my chest. "Your mean Gaara" She said frowning. "I'm only joking, baby. You're not a whiney bitch" I said, earning an aww from Naruto. She smiled. "Much better" She said. "Just a stubborn bitch" I said smirking. She frowned and slapped my chest, earning a laugh from Naruto.

She frowned and looked down. Was she actually upset? "We will give ya a minute" Temari said, pulling Shika and Naruto out with her. I looked down at Hotaru. "Did I upset you babe?" I questioned. She nodded. "yeah a bit" I sighed and grabbed her chin between my thumb and index finger, making her look at me. "I'm sorry" I whispered. She looked at me for a moment, before I kissed her very softly. She returned the gesture and I smiled down at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes smiling back at me. It was cute, we both began laughing.

"Alright, come on" I said, pulling her Out the door and towards Naruto and that, who were waiting outside. "What happened to your arm?" Temari asked. Hotaru explained about the ANBU and teamri shook her head, going into over protective older sister mode. I told them all about our spatula event. Everyone laughed when Hotaru told them about the bruise on her ass from me. "I will take a look at that later" I whispered to her. Her jaw dropped and she slapped me, earning laughs from everyone.


	3. Konoha

"Gaara" A soft voice whispered pulling me out of my sleep. "You gotta wake up ya know" She said gently. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her onto me, squeezing the shit out of her. "I don't wanna get up Hotaru" I said. She groaned a bit. "Gaara, I am quiet aware that 16 years of insomnia are catching up too you, But you still have to get up" She said. I sighed and opened my eyes. She was frowning at me playfully. I sat up on the couch I fell asleep on, letting her go. Naruto was standing in front of me, smiling like the idiot he is.

"bout time you woke up Gaara!" He said. "You have been asleep since we got back, Your lazy" Hotaru stated. "Says the girl that falls asleep in my office on a regular basis" I teased. She frowned at me. "Just so you know, Your dinner is going cold" She said leaving the room, followed by Naruto. I sighed and shook my head, following after her. "Whats for dinner?" I questioned. "What do you think?" She questioned, handing me a bowel of Ramen. Of course. She loved spoiling Naruto. I smiled and took the bowel from her, before sitting down next to Naruto. "so how has everything been in the leaf?" Hotaru asked Naruto. He nodded. "yeah, Its alright, Sakura and I have been working like crazy to get Sasuke back to the village" He said. Hotaru nodded. "What about Itachi?" She asked. Naruto looked at her guiltly. "Hotaru look, He knew about the Uchiha plans. He can't be aloud back. Sasuke didn't" She shook her head. "Naruto is was-" She started but I cut her off.

"Hotaru" I interrupted her. She looked over at me. I gave her a Don't-say-anything-else look. She sighed and nodded at me, before sitting down and eating her own food. 'I will speak to Tsunade' I thought, hoping she would hear me. The look on her face confirmed that.

-LINE-

HOTARU POV

"Hotaru~!" Came Gaara's voice from the bedroom. I sighed, standing up and walking upstairs. Naruto gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged. Naruto chuckled. I pushed the door open saw gaara, lying on the bed and looking exhausted. His nose was red and he was surrounded by tissues. I smirked. I told him he would get it too. "Is my baby sick?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him and pushing his hair of his sweat covered forehead. Gaara nodded slowly. I giggled at him. "I'm hungry" he said croaky. I laughed at his voice. "Alright, I will go make you some soup" I said walking out and into the kitchen. "Whats up with him?" Naruto asked. "His got the flu" I smirked. Naruto laughed and stood up, running up the stairs.

I carried the bowel up to Gaara's and mine bedroom. Naruto was standing there talking to Gaara. Naruto grabbed gaara's hadn and pulled him to sit up, knowing full well that I couldn't. For one Gaara was too heavy, and two, My hands were full. When Gaara was sat up, I handed him his food and sat down on the bed next to me. He thanked me and I nodded. "Naruto, I am presuming you have a mission here? Or you just wanted to come?" I questioned. "I told grandma Tsunade that I wanted to come here, so she made it a mission. After all, we all know how much I annoy her" I laughed. "So what cheap excuse of a mission did she come up with?" I asked. "Check on your progress as a ninja. We saw the report about you turning down your position as leader of the hoshi clan. Whats up with that? I knew the whole Gaara asked you not to was a lie" He asked. I sighed. "Your right about that. It was a crock. I turned it down because I don't want to lead it, but I do make sure things are running smoothly." I said. Naruto nodded. "That fair enough" he said sitting on the bed on the other side of Gaara. I looked at my sick boyfriend, who was frowning at his food. "What?" I asked.

"Its empty" he said. I laughed and kissed his forhead, taking the bowel and getting more food for him. "I need to go to work" he said. I shook my head. "no, I already told the council you had the flu" I said. Gaara sighed and leaned back on teh bed. "And 'm absolutely sure they took that smoothly" He said. I nodded. "Yuura learn't not to screw with me. Gaara laughed and kissed me head.

DAYS LATER

"Thanks baby" I said taking the envelope from Gaara and reading it.

_Your mission is to accompany the Kazekage to Konoha_

_A-Rank_

I smirked at him. "I accept" I said. "Duh" Gaara said as he stood up and walked back to our house, so we could get ready. We were at the village gates and hour later and walked out the arch holding hands. "Why are you going to Konoha?" I questioned. "To speak to Tsundae" he said. "Obviously. Why?" I questioned. "About Itachi" I nodded and looked west, to see the sun setting over the desert, lighting it up. "we could have left earlier" I stated. Gaara tugged on my hand and pulled him to him. "What? Are you scared?" He asked. I frowned. "Of course not" I lied. I wasn't scared as such, I just had bad memories in the desert from when I was heading back. Lucky I came across Itachi here, otherwise I would have died.

"Liar" He stated. I punched his stomach and he laughed. I yawned I was getting tired. Gaara noticed. "tired ne?" I nodded. Gaara reached behind me and picked me up, carrying me bridal style. "Sleep" He said. I nodded and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Gaara looking down at me. He was sitting down against a tree, looking tired. "Sleep, I will take watch" Gaara nodded and I crawled out of his lap and sat beside him. Gaara lied down and put his head on my lap, closing his eyes and falling asleep. I looked around, busing myself by playing with Gaara's hair. It helped him sleep I found the other day.

-LINE-

I shook Gaara gently. "Wake up Babe" I said. he groaned and sat up resting his head on my chest, his eyes still closed. I deadpanned. "Not yet" He said hugging me. I killed his head. "Come on, you can sleep more when we are in Konoha" I said yawning. Gaara sighed and sat up. Looking into my eyes. "Fine" I smirked in victory and stood up with Gaara. We started walking towards Konoha, We were about three hours away now.

I smiled at the Gates once I arrived. Kotetsu and Izumo where sitting there. "well well, Istn't Lord Gaara and Hotaru-sama" Izumo said. I smirked and nodded. "hey there" I said walking in the gates, not even bothering with telling them my mission. I made a beeline towards the Hokage's tower with gaara next to me. He knocked on the door when we arrived. "Come in" Came tsunade's not so cheery voice. Gaara opened the door and I walked in behind him. "Ah, Lord Gaara and Hotaru. What brings you here?" She questioned. "We have some news for you" Gaara said sitting down infront of her. She nodded and I sat beside gaara. "What is it?" She asked. "Are you aware of the ANBU system Root?" Gaara questioned. Tsunade nodded. "They set up the Uchiha's" I said. "How so?" She asked. "Those plans, were planted, in order to eliminiate the Uchiha clan, Considering it failied ten years ago" I said. Tsunade nodded. "How did you find this out?" She questioned. "Itachi Uchiha" I said. She looked at me and sighed. "i would like to go by your word alone, But I can't." She said. "Please let Uchiha Itachi back into Konoha" Gaara said. Tsunade looked down. "I can't" She said. "but what about Sasuke? I know tour trying to get him back!" I yelled. "Hotaru, Sasuke didn't know about the plans. I would like to believe what you say, But I can't. Too much is at stake" i sighed and looked down. "I guess:. "What if I let him live in my village?" Gaara said. I looked at him. He would do that? Tsunade thought for a minute. "Its up to you Gaara, Its your village, If thats waht you want to do, then do so" Tsunade said.

"Okay." Gaara said and we stood up. "How long are you here for?" She questioned. "Three days." Gaara said. offering me his hand to help me up. I took it and stood. "And I see you two are still together, despite Hotaru's leave?" She said. Gaara smirked and nodded. "Who else would I date? MatsurI?" Gaara said sarcastic. Tsunade knew all about Matsuri. She laughed. "Alright then. You may go" She said. I thanked my hokage and walked out the door. "Gaara" She called just as he was about to shut it. "yes?" He questioned. "You better continue to keep her safe" She said. Gaara chuckled. "Of course" I walked out and down the stairs with Gaara in toe. _What if I let him live in my village?_ It kept running through my head. It took all my strength not to jump on him right there and then.

I pushed open the doors of a Hotel and walked in. I recognised it as the one we stayed in years ago. I walked up to the desk and rang the bell, then waited. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to lean on his chest. He held me tight and I smirked at the lack of movment Gaara gave me. A few minutes later, the lady ran to the desk her hair a mess. "Hello there, welcome to...hey! Its you guys from two years ago!" She said. I looked at her and nodded. "Yep. Sure is" Se smiled and got us a bedroom.

"here, its the same room as last time" I smiled and thanked her, taking the keys, while Gaara payed. I'd given up trying to pay for anything a long time ago.

We walked in the door of the room after I unlocked it and straight away Gaara was lying on the couch, ready to fall asleep. "Really Gaara? Really?" He nodded. "At least go to bed you idiot" He sighed, but got up non-the less. He waslked over to me and kissed my forhead, before walking into the bedroom. I laughed at him and went into the kitchen set on making dinner

-LINE-

I set the table and wandered into the bedroom. Gaara was lying on his back, sprawled out on the bed. I laughed and climbed on top of him, sitting on his stomach. His eyes twitched, but he didn't wake up. I laughed and lent down, kissinig his lips. His eyes shot open and he pulled away, grabbing a kunai. I smiled at him. "Calm down Gaara" I said kissing him again. He sighed and put the kunai down. "Sorry, thats what happens when you dream about Matsuri" He shuddered. I laughed. "What was the dream?" He sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Matsuri, chasing me every where" he shuddered again and I laughed kissing his cheek. "Your cute" I said resting my head in the crock of his neck.

He clicked his tongue. "So, a reason you woke me up?" He questioned wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. "A girl can't wake up her boyfriend just because she wants to cuddle?" I questioned. "No, you cannot" He stated matter of factly. I moaned suckily. "Oh why not?" He chuckled at my antics. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked. "Your hugs" I said just to annoy him. "Your already getting that" I shook my head. "Ah uh Gaara, Thats not good enough" He tightend his grip on me. "Better?" I nodded into his neck. "yep" Gaara yawned. "Okay, what did you really wake me up for?" he asked. "I told you hugs" Gaara shot me a look. "Dinners at the table" I said lifting my head off his neck. He smiled at me and stood carrying me bridal style. "You suck, You know that" I said crossing my arms. "Oh really? Why is that?" He questioned. "I. Want. Hugs" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Maybe later" I frowned. "I hate you" He laughed at me and set me down at the table. "Thank you Lord Kazekage" I said stubbornly.

Gaara sat down and began eating. "Hotaru?" He asked after a while. "yeah?" He looked up at me. "That day before the Chunin exams, Why did you ask me if I wanted to hang out with you?" He questioned. I looked at him thoughtfully. "When we met, I could tell that you were upset and mad at something, When I saw you alone, I kinda guessed that was why, you looked vulnerable" Gaara nodded. "Well, whatever the reason I'm glade you did." I smiled and looked back down at my book. I wasn't eating, because i wasn't hungry. I felt like I was being watched and looked up to see Gaara satring at me making me blush. "What?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head. "Nothing at all" He said. I gave him a disbelieving look, before turning back to my book.

I watched Gaara as he got up and washed his bowel. "I will do it" I said walking into the kitchen. Gaara tuned and grabbed my arm, shoving me back gently. "No, You cooked and do everything else, I will do it" He said. I smiled at him and kissed his head, before walking out into the lounge room and plonking down on the couch picking up my book.

A few minutes later, Gaara stood infornt of the couch, with his arms crossed looking down at me. I closed my book and looked at him. "Yes Gaara-sama?" I mocked. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. I put my legs on his lap, smiling contently. "Thats not very respectfull to your Kazekage" he said. I shrugged. "The Kazekage is my bitch" gaara chuckled, grabbing my ankles and pulling me into his lap fast. My eyes went wide and i yelped, not expecting him to do that. I glared at him. "What are you doing?" I questioned. "You wanted to cuddle" He answered shrugging. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his middle, adjusting my position so I was sitting facing him in his lap. I yawned. "Time for bed ne?" He said. I shook my head. "Nope" I said putting my head on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around me. "I'm cold" I said. Gaara got up, subsequently making me fall on the couch. He dissapered and returned minutes later with a blanket. I smiled when he sat down and sat sideways in his lap, resting my head just below his shoulder.

Gaara wrapped the blanket around me tightly and turned on the T.V watching it. I yawned and looked at the clock. It was about 7. I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep.

GAARA POV

She closed her eyes and was falling asleep. I smiled at her and looked back up at the T.V. It was a report about the Akatsuki, but I couldn't be bothered watching it, so I changed the channel. It was some stupid little kids show. I hate T.V. I shook my head and looked down at Hotaru. Maybe I should just go to bed? I slid my arms under Hotaru gently and lifted her up, carrying her to our room. I shut the door behind us with my foot and lied down on the bed with her ontop of me. I frowned after a few moments, and decided to get undressed. I was rather uncomfortable. I gently lied Hotaru down next to me and got up, changing into a pair of pyjama pants, before climbing back into bed, and pulling Hotaru up next to me. She subconsciously snuggled closer and I smiled, Wrapping my arms securely around her. Suck that bastards! She is all mine!

-LINE-

"Gaara" Hotaru whisperd, shaking me. I could hear the deperation in her voice. My eyes snapped open. "What is it?" I asked looking at the clock, it was 2 in the morning. Too early for this. "Can't you feel it?" She questioned. I closed my eyes a concentrated. There was someone elses chakra in this room. There was a scream and I jumped out of bed, masking my chakra and opening the door so I could look in the hallway. There were two people there. One I recognised as Sakura, and the other, I couldn't sense his chakra enough to tell. I instructed my sand to the taller figure and Hotaru flicked on the lights, both her hands had a fire on them. The figure turned to us and we saw non-other then Lee.

"Lee what is going on!" Hotaru yelled. "Its not lee!" Said Sakura. She was right, it wasn't lees chakra. My sand wrapped around him. "Who are you?" I demaned. "You don't rememeber me Hotaru? What a shame" The voice said. Hotaru's eyes went wide with realization and she shot fire at him. Whoever he was, if Hotaru acted like this, he wasn't good. I looked over to Sakura and saw that she was covered in blood. "YOUR DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" She yelled. "Ah, But I'm not!" Okay what is going on? "Hotaru! Who is this?" I questioned. "He is the one that kidnapped me as a child" She said, ouching him in the face. He grabbed her other arm though and they emerged into a Tai-jutsu battle.

They were moving all over the place. I couldn't get a him like this, I might get Hotaru, WE need to come up with a plan. _I already have one!_ Came Hotaru's voice. Then what is it? _When I see an opening, You attack, I will tell you when!_ Fine. I had my sand at the ready and watched as Ibika directed a strong blow to Hotaru's stomach. She doubled over in pain and Ibika brought his knee up into her chest. She didn't yell though, even in a huge amount of pain, she is still the same stubborn bitch. I glared at Ibika, Oh he is gonna die. He let Hotaru fall to the floor and turned to look at her pitifully. I was facing away from me. Hotaru was putting it on as a diversion. _NOW! _I shot my sand out at him and it wrapped tight around him. "sand coffin" I muttered under my breath. Ibika looked freaked out.

"Before I kill you, you should know something" I said. Ibika growled. "You should know that I am killing you on behalf of Takashi and Chibi Hoshi" I said. Ibika's eyes went wide. "Wait Gaara!" Hotaru yelled. I stopped, throwing her a questioning look. She turned to Ibika. "Why did you take me?" She asked. Ibika smirked. "To make the sand weak. Everyone was going on about you being a prodigy, The Kazekage had to pay" he said. I glared at him. "Why aren't you dead?" She questioned. "Because I didn't die. Your mother and I never joined the Akatsuki fool" She glared. "Kill him" She said to me. I nodded and tightened my grip, killing his without alot of force, ensuring it hurt him. He yelled out loud, before he was crushed to nothing. The doors burst open seconds later. I turned to see Tsnnade. Hotaru was over with Sakura now, calming her down.

HOTARU POV

I ran over to Sakura, putting my hands on her face and whipping of the blood and tears. "What did he do to you?" I asked her. She shook her head. "We only faught, nothing bad" I nodded. "Are you okay?" She nodded quick. "I was scared when I saw him, coz hes meant to be dead and all" I nodded. "Thats a fair call" I turned around to see Gaara explaining everything to Tsunade. Tsundae was glaring Ibika's remains.

I suddenly felt a spasm of pain threw my body and coughed. I looked at the ground, it was covered in blood that I had couched up. Gaara was over by my side in an instant. "we need to get her to a hospital" Tsunade said. I saw Gaara nod and he picked me up, carrying me out the door before I passed out

GAARA POV

I ran into the hospital following Tsunade. She lead me into an emergency room and I put Hotaru down on the bed, before walking out the door and sitting outside the waiting room. I drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair nervously. I hope she is okay. I looked from left to right, seeing if anyone was here. I couldn't see anyone. I let out a loud sigh and rested my head on my hands. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," I repeated to myself. I sat back up and looked at the door. Man i can't stay still! I got up and paced infront of the door for what felt like years. Looked over at the door, No one had gone in or out yet.

I growled and sat down again, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes. "Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked. "Unless you can tell me If Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha is okay, then no. You can't" I said codly to them. "Oh lighten up Gaara" I opened my eyes and saw the pinkette glaring down at me. "oh. Hi sakura...Did you _really _just tell me to lighten up?" I growled at her. She flinched a bit. "yes. I did. She will be fine" I glared at her and turned back to the door, galring it at too

I hate Sakura.

I hate that door.

I hate Ibika.

I hate everything

Except Hotaru.

"Lord Kazekage?" I opened my eyes to see a blonde female standing there timidly. "yes?" She sighed with reliefe. She was obviously unsure if it was me. "Hotaru will be okay, But she would be alot better if she wasn't demanding you" I smirked at the nurse, making her blush. Uh oh. Another Matsuri. I stood up walking towards the door. "I want my bitch! Where is my Kazekage?" I smirked at Hotaru's antics. "I'm here baby" I said leaning on the door frame. She stretched her hands out and began clenching and unclenching her fist like a child begging for candy. "Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie!" She yelled I smirked and walked over to Hotaru planting a loving kiss on her forhead. She pulled me down to lie next to her. I smirked and lied on my side next to her. I looked over and saw the nurse glaring at Hotaru. Screw her. I glared right back and the nurse turned away, quickly exiting the room. "Alright, Gaara she will be fine. She just has internal damage, but its nothing serious. We are keeping her over night" Tsunade said. I nodded. "Gaara is staying too" Hotaru quickly added.

Tsunade stared at her

"Obviously Hotaru"

She smirked and gave Tsunade a cheesy smile. Tsunade shook her head and bid us farewell, before walking out the door. I turned to Hotaru and she was giving me an evil smirk. "What?" I asked. "You are incredibly sexy and charming and amazing and strong and elite...or is it alite?" She began giggling I jumped out of the bed, running to the door. "TSUNADE!" I called out at her. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER? SHE IS AS HIGH AS A GOOD DAMN KITE!" I shouted. "HAVE FUN GAARA!" Tsunade called. I glared and walked back in. Hotaru was frowning at me. "he he he. You said i can fly~" I shook my head and lied next to her. "You need sleep. You are way too high" She frowned at me. "I don't want sleep. I want you" She said. "I promise I won't let you go, as long as you sleep" She frowned but nodded, snuggling up to me. "Good night beautiful" I said kissing her head. "aww, Your so cute!" She squealed.

I smiled and she put her head in the crook of my neck. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. I sighed. I wasn't getting anymore sleep tonight. I busied myself by looking around staying on guard. "gaara" Hotaru muttered in her sleep. I looked down at her, smiling lovingly. She was the best thing that happened to me. I brushed her hair out of her face, kissing her temple. She smiled in her sleep. I chuckled at her. I began stroking her hair.

-LINE-

Hotaru opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "Gaara" She said tiredly. "Hotaru" I whispered back to her. She wrapped her arms around my arm, a habbit she had. "You're so weird" I said teasingly. "not in the mood Gaara" She said hiding her face in my chest. "Oh alright" I said. "Thank you" she whispered. There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Good morning Lord Kazekage, Hoshi-Uchiha Hotaru" Said a familiar pinkette. "Hello Sakura" i sighed. Why her? "Feeling any better" She asked gently brushing hair off of Hotaru's face. She nodded. "Sure am" Sakura nodded. "Alright, can you please lie on your back? I need to make sure everything is oky, and if it is, you can go" Hotaru nodded and lied on her back, still clutching my arm making very difficult for Me to stand up. Sakura's palm started glowing.

"Okay, everything is fine, Your okay to go" Sakura said. I grabbed Hotaru's hands and pulled her up. She smiled at me. "Thank you Lord Kazekage, Sakura" She teased. I smirked and lead her out of the room by her hand. Sakura was giggling as we left.

"So, what are we doing today beautiful?" I asked. She smiled. "Where going to see everyone. Duh" I nodded. "who first?" I stopped walking and turned to face her. "Hm...how about...Ino?" I shrugged. "Sure why not" She smiled and walked ahead of me. She began skipping, but stopped suddenly, dubling over. I quickly ran over and put my hands on her waist. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded and stood back up, leaning all her wait on my chest. "It just really hurt" She said panting and clutching her stomach. I nodded and waited for a while, holding her up. "Is she okay?" questioned a villager. I nodded looking down at her affectionately. "Yeah, she will be fine" I said in an affectionate voice. "Thanks for asking though" Hotaru said. The villager nodded and went on her way, wishing us well.

"I'm okay now Gaara" Hotaru said standing up properly. I nodded and let her stand but kept my amrs around her waist.

"hey ino" Hotaru said as we walked into the store. "HOTARU!" She screeched and ran over to us. I quickly stood infront of Her and Ino crashed into my chest. She nearly fell over but I grabbed her arm. "What the hell Gaara?" She questioned. "Be gental. Hotaru was in hospital last night" Ino nodded and I let her arm go. She walked behind me to Hotaru and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"We should all go out for lunch, You, me, gaara and everyone" Ino said. Hotaru nodded. Ino smiled big. "Alright. You and gaara go to the restaurant, seen as your hurt, and I will get everyone and meet you there. Sound good Gaara?" I nodded and grabbed Hotaru's hand, pulling her into my chest. "Alright lets go" I said pulling Hotaru out of the shop and too the restaurant Ino picked.


	4. Sasuke Haunts My Dreams

"There" Hotaru said pointing to the both she wanted to sit at. I nodded and helped her walk over there. I sat next the window, looking out it bordly. I felt Hotaru's lean against me and looked over at her smiling. "hey there" I said. She smiled at me. "hey Gaara" She said as I wrapped an arm around her. "How is your stomach and such?" I asked. "Sore" I smirked and turned to the door where a whole heap of very familiar faces walked in. "Gaara! Hotaru!" They yelled. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, someone I didn't recognise, Lee, Nije, tenten, Shikamaru, Ino and choji all came over to us. "Hey guys" Hotaru said. Her voice sounded like she was in pain, But only Naruto, Sakura and I picked it up. "Hello" I said with a slight eave, I was busy trying to hold Hotaru up. She sure was good at fooling the others into thinking she was okay. Naruto, Sakura and the guy I didn't recognoise sat next to Hotaru and me. Ino, Shikamaru, neji, tenten and Hinata sat across from us. Lee and choji sat at the right end of the table, well Kiba and Shino sat on the other end. "Gaara, this is Sai, Sai this is Gaara and his girlfriend Hotaru. Sakura is replacing her on your team. She left the leaf village when she was 12" Shikamaru informed us. "And Gaara is the 5th Kazekage! Believe it!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I smirked at him. "are you really?" Sai asked. I nodded. "Yes. Sure am" I said. "And his my bitch!" Hotaru added on quickly. "You begged to differ with the bruise on your butt" I said. the others went wide eyed and Naruto burst out laughing seen as he already knew the story. Hotaru sat up and hit me. "Its not what you think" She said. "Sure it isn't" Kiba said winking at her. "No. It isn't" She said.

"Care to tell us?" Neji said. "The other night, Hotaru didn't get alot of sleep, so she was mad and taking it out on me. I said to her that she should have an early bed, So she hit me with the spatula" I stopped and showed them the bruise on my arm. A few chuckled. "So while she was bent over looking for something in the fridge and i had the spatula..." I trailed off. Everyone burst out laughing. Hotaru crossed her arms and leant back in the seat. "That wasn't even the best part!" Naruto said. "The what was?" Ino asked through laughs. Hotaru smirked. "Gaara wouldn't get out of the way, so I kinda burnt his arm." She said. They laughed. "Show us!" Choji said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes and pulled my sleeve up, showing them the burn the extended from my shoulder down to my wrist.

"Wow. And she is still alive?" Tenten said. I nodded and shrugged. "I love her" I said and kissed her cheek. Hotaru giggled and blushed. I smirked making her blush even harder. "Naw" All the girls said. We ordered and were sitting waiting for our food. Hotaru signalled for me to lean down so she could whisper in my ear. I leaned down so she could. "I don't know if I can eat from last night" She whispered. I pulled away and looked at her for a moment. She should be fine. If she can't eat it we will get her a drink or something. I kissed her cheek. "You should be fine" I said against her cheek. She nodded and turned to look a head of her, in this case Shikamaru. "So shika, How is life as a Chunin?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Shouldn't you know?" He asked. She shrugged. "I have only been on a couple of decent missions. Gaara being the Kazekage sucks" Hotaru said. Shikamaru laughed. "Alright, well next time I get a really good one, I will request your assistance" he said. She frowned. "i still get to decided if she can go or not" I said pulled her into my lap. I couldn't wait to get home. I need Hotaru-hugs. Hotaru-hugs are the best.

-LINE-

We said our goodbye to everyone after I paied for Hotaru and myself. We were currently walking down the street. She had her head on my shoulder as we walked. I don't know how it worked, but hey. We are ninjas.

We can do anything.

"what a long day" She said with a yawn. I chuckled. "When we get home, you can rest all you want...After you hug me" I added quietly. "gaara want my hugs huh?" I nodded. She smiled at me. "Okay!" She said and went to skip again. But I quickly grabbed her before she could. "What?" She questioned confused. "If you skip, you will hurt yourself again" She nodded again, smiling that cute cheesy smile she has. I chuckled and let her go. "there is the Hotel" She said pointing. I nodded and she walked over to the door and slid it open. "welcome back" The usual woman at the desk said. Hotaru waved and I nodded at her in recognition. There was a whimper and Hotaru and I looked over to see it.

It was a little baby sitting with his mother, she was about two months. "aww!" Hotaru said and went to run over to it. I grabbed her by the waist before she killed it with affection. "But Gaara! His is so cute!" She said clasping her hands together and holding them up to her cheek, like a 12 declaring a crush. "Maybe if we go upstairs, I won't give you another bruise". She glared at me and lit her whole body on fire. "OUCH!" I shouted letting go off her. She stopped the fire on herself and skipped over to the baby. The mother gave her a worried look. "Don't worry. She only does that to me. Typical" The mother and the counter woman laughed as Hotaru nodded agreeing. "Can I hold him?" She asked his mother. She nodded and handed the baby too Hotaru. Why anyone who had just seen what she did too me would give her their child, is beyond me.

Hotaru sat cross legged on the floor, holding the baby boy close. "Whats his name?" She asked the lady. "Is name is Itachi, His father wanted to name him after the great anbu" She said. Uh oh. Thats gonna hit a nerve Hotaru looked down. "I see" She said timidly. "Is something the matter?" The woman asked Hotaru. Hotaru shook her head and looked up at the mother. "No, Not at all. Its a great name" Hotaru said cooing at the baby. She looked so happy. I smiled affectionately at her. "excuse me?" The woman said looking at me. "Yes?" I questioned. "If I may ask, You are the Kazekage right? Lord Gaara?" I nodded. "yes." She smiled at me. "Thought so." I nodded and grabbed Hotaru's arm helping her stand up. "We should go" I said. She nodded and handed the baby back to his mother. "Thank you" She said before turning and walking up the stairs.

I followed closely behind her. When she got to our door she stopped walking and put her head on the door. Just standing there. I frowned at her. She really did want Itachi back. I walked up close behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Hotaru" I whispered kissing the back of her neck. She stayed still. "Do you trust me?" I asked her. She stiffened and turned around in my arms. "Why do you ask?" She looked at me confused. She had that look in her eye. The one she always had when she was worried about me. I didn't answer, instead burying my head into the crook of her neck. "Oh Gaara. Is this what I think it is?" She asked. Yes. I nodded into her neck. She reached behind us and opened the door, making us fall in the door and on the floor

"Hotaru am I-" "No Gaara, Your not a monster" She said putting her head on my chest. "But-" She cut me off again. "The monster was the Shukaku, and The shukaku is gone, You have no monster in you anymore. You never were the monster" She said. I smiled. She always knew the right things to say. I put both hands her cheeks and tilted her head to look up at me. "I love you. So much" I said quietly. She smiled at me. "I love you mo-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I felt her exhale into the kiss and begin to kiss me right back. I made her lie down and crawled on top of her on all fours, never breaking the kiss. I pulled away when breathing became a necessity and smirked at her.

"what?" She questioned. "You should see how flushed your cheeks are" She rolled her eyes and put her hands on the back of my neck, pulling my head into kiss her again. I complied contently.

"We should get some sleep" I said. She nodded and we stood up, walking back towards the bedroom. She grabbed her clothes and toothbrush, disaperaing into the bathroom to get changed. I shrugged and pulled all my clothes off, pulling on only a pair of pyjama pants. I looked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Hotaru was their, looking down at the sink and running the water. I smiled at her and wandered in, wrapping my arms around hair waist. "Hey cutie" I said. She giggled. "hey handsome," She said. "Hey, you know if I play with your name, I can make it Hot r u" She laughed at me. "You have way to much spare time" I shrugged and she turned around in my arms, wrapping her arms around my middle and hugging me tight

-LINE-

My eyes opened quick and I shook, scanning the room and holding the woman in my arms closer. Dumb nightmares. I hate them. Especially _that _one. I looked back at her and kissed her head. The dream was always the same, just different scenarios. _Gaara! Please! _Her voice rang through my hea again, making me shudder. "it will never happen" I said kissing her head again, then her cheek, then her neck. I sighed and rolled over a bit so she was pretty much underneath me, safe and secure from this cruel world. "I love you. More than you can imagine" I said closing my eyes and trying to dream about something other then _that._

HOTARU POV

I opened my eyes and rolled over, stretching. I smiled and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. I heard a wolf whistle and looked over to see Gaara standing next to the bed. I smiled brightly at him and he handed me a coffee. I smiled and thanked him taking a sip. "How are you this morning Gaara?" I questioned noting the dark bags under his eyes. Gaara shrugged. "Same old, same old" he said sitting down next to me and pulling me to sit in between his legs. "I have a confession" Gaara said. "What?" I questioned. "Last night, I was with a beautiful young woman" he said. My eyes went wide. "She has black hair and has blue and black eyes" He said kissing my cheek. I giggled. "You're funny" I said. "I know" He returned with another kiss to my cheek.

"Hey Gaara" I said. "Hm?" He questioned. "I love~ you" I said in a singsong voice. He chuckled. "I love you more" He said. "Yay!" I cheered, placing my cup on the table and turning around tackling him. He smirked and I kissed him hard. He chuckled into the kiss, retuning it.

-LINE-

"Hey Gaara?" I asked him. He was sitting at the table eating and I was standing next to his chair. "Hm? What is it?" He questioned. "I was wondering. What do you plan on doing about Itachi?" I asked. Gaara sighed and grabbed my waist pulling me to sit in his lap. "I'm not sure how I will do it, but I will, and you need to trust me" He said. I nodded. I was sitting on his lap looking up at him, 'cause lets face it. I'm a midget. "Okay Gaara" I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You should go pack, we leave early tomorrow morning" I nodded and kissed his nose, before running off towards the bedroom, making sure everything was packed, bar my clothes for the morning and beddie bies.

When I was finished, I got changed into my usual , plonking down on the bed and curling up into a ball. Konoha was getting cold and I missed my desert, where it was warm. Only problem, the winter nights are freezing. The door opened and I looked over to see Gaara walking in. He didn't get changed today as we didn't go or anything. "Are you okay?" Gaara asked. I nodded. "Cold" He lied down next to me and pulled me tight against his chest, he was practically lying on top of me, but it wasn't crushing, it was comforting and made me feel safe. "Thank you" I whispered. "What for?" He asked confused. "For everything" I said. He chuckled and held me tighter. "You very much welcome" He said, pulling the blankets over us.

**HOTARU'S DREAM**

"_Sasuke! Stop! Please!" I begged him. He was covered in blood and standing around a bunch of corpses. I didn't know why, but I felt pain rip at my heart at the sight of them. Who were they? Sasuke turned to face me slowly, almost threateningly. "You couldn't save them. You are nothing" He said. "Thats not true! I tried!" I yelled at him. He scoffled. "And failed" He said as calm as a splinter_

"_Who are these people Sasuke? Why did you kill them?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't recognise them? Take a better look" I looked down at the corpses. I stared at them for a while, until it regiseterd who they were. _

_The pain striked, bloody faces of Ino, Naruto and Sakura stared up at me. "NO! WHY SASUKE WHY?" I screeched. "Just for your pure sadness. I only have one thing left, then I shall have taken everything away from you!" I looked at him confused, Then it clicked. "NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT GAARA!" I yelled at him. He chuckled and turned around. I followed his gaze to see Gaara lying on the floor, panting for breath. "Hotaru, you didn't save me! I hate you!" He yelled. Every inch of me shook with pain and sorrow. "I tried! I'm sorry" I yelled. "To late now!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed his sword through Gaara's chest._

"_GAARA!" I screeched, falling to the ground. His blood began polling around me. "Too bad" Sasuke said as he brought his hand down and across my face. "Shut up! You're nothing but a nuisance. A useless burden. Ha! Look where all your training got you now!"_

I sat up straight screaming. "Hotaru!" someone yelled at me and grabbed me. I tried to pull of their grasp. Gaara was dead, nothing mattered now. I turned around and went to hit the person when I was pulled to look into their beautiful sea green eyes that were filled with worry. "Gaara!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I tried" I said into his chest. Gaara wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his lap. "It's okay, It was only a dream" he said. I held on to him for dear life. "gaara, I'm sorry" I said. Gaara shook his head. "There is nothing to be scared about" he said, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. When I had stopped, he kissed the remanning few away and put his hand on my head, pulling it onto his chest. "It was just a dream, I love you" He said. "I love you so much. Don't hate me ever please" he said. Gaara shook his head. "I could never" He said kissing me. "And don't think I will ever" I nodded and kissed his lips, he returned the gesture happily and lied down, pulling me to lie on his chest.

My breathing patters slowly stared turning to normal. Finally. I had been awake for over an hour now stressing out. Gaara was petting my hair, he had said about staying awake until i was sound asleep again. I closed my eyes and slowly satred to fall asleep again

-LINE-

"Come on babe, It's time to go" Gaara said shaking me. I opened my eyes and nodded. "Alright, alright" I groaned sitting up. Gaara pulled me to stand up and pecked me quickly, before he disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing out few remaining things, before sealing them in a scroll, that he chucked to me. I caught it without a problem and put it in the pouch around my upper thigh. I smiled at him and we walked out the door. Gaara handed the woman at the counter out keys and we made our way to the gate, holding hands. I know, very cliché, But I like too so there. We said goodbye to Izumo and Kotestu and wandered out into the vast forest, taking our time to get home.


	5. Gaara's Choice

"LORD GAARA!" Matsuri and Sari shrieked making a bee line for us. We were approaching the ark to enter Suna. They stopped right infront of them and bowed. "Welcome home Gaara-sama" Sari said. "The same to you Hotaru-sama" Matusri said glaring at Sari. I smiled. "Hello Matsuri, Sari. I trust Temari kept the village intact" Gaara said. They nodded eargley. "That is enough Girls. Show more respect for the Kazekage" baki said walking up behind them. "Lord Gaara, Hotaru-sama, Welcome back to Suna" baki said bowing. "Thank you Baki. For more reasons then one" Gaara said nodding his head in Matsuri and Sari's direction. Baki chuckled. "Your welcome" He said as he turned to walk into the village. "Lord Kazekage is back!" Some villagers cheered. I think he was missed. I giggled abit. "Lord Gaara! Lord Gaara! Look! Look what I can do!" A seven year old said running up to Gaara. We stopped and looked at him. Matsuri and a few other Jonin jumped infront of the kid, stopping him. "Its alright. Let him show me" Gaara said. I smiled up at him. The Jonin and Matsuri exchanged looks before nodding and stepping aside. The boy made a three handsings. "Transfrom!" He said and he transformed into Gaara.

I smiled brightly at the boy. You turned to Sari. "You should get a life and leave me alone!" The kid said earning laughs from everyone, Gaara included. 'Gaara' Dispelled the jutsu and crossed his arms smirking up at the real Gaara. "So, what do you think?" The boy asked Gaara. "Very good. So good infact, that you could fool anyone into thinking you were me" Gaara said proudly. "Yeah!" The kid fist pumped and ran over to his friends. "And you said he would get mad" he said smirking at them. His friends deadpanned. I giggled. "that was really good Gaara" Baki said. Gaara smiled abit at him and nodded. "He has a heart of Gold. He always had. You guys were just cruel and never saw it" I said. They laughed nervously and scratched the back of their neck. "Hey! Thats not true!" Matsuri shouted. I scoffled. "Really. How old were you when you first spoke to Gaara?" I questioned. She stopped and turned looking away. "not to mention, I was already dating Gaara when you met him" I said. I turned away from them, but caught the headshake Gaara directed at me.

"Baka" he muttered under his breath. "Who would that be directed to?" I questioned. He gave me a look that said well who do you think? I gave him a well I don't know look. He gestured to Matsuri and I nodded. "Silent communication aye?" Baki said. I nodded. "Of course" Gaara said, earning a laugh. "Baki, when we get back, I need to speak with you" Gaara informed him, Baki nodded

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Baki asked. "Uchiha Itachi" Gaara said. Gaara was sitting at his desk and I was standing beside his chair. "What about him?" Baki asked. "I want to make him a shinobi of this village, That was why I went to see Tsunade" Gaara said. Baki nodded. "But what about him and his clan?" he questioned. "Itachi along with Sasuke had no idea of these plans. They were planted by an ANBU system that go by the name Root." Gaara said. "but Why just Itachi, Why not Sasuke too?" Baki asked. "Konoha are working to get Sasuke back, But not Itachi." Baki nodded. "Why is that?" Baki asked. Gaara didn't answer. "because Konoha refuses to accept that an ANBU system was the reason one of the Leaf's most powerful Clans' was taken out. This wasn't the first time they tried" I said. Baki looked up at me. "Wasn't the first time? There were others?" Baki questioned. I nodded. "Tell us" Gaara said.

"When I was five, Itachi was working as a spy for not only the Uchiha clan, but also the ANBU. I know that Itachi was instructed by Danzo, the two Konoha elders and the Third Hokage to kill them because they were becoming fearful of the Uchiha clan, they were scared that we would attempt to take over" I said. Baki nodded. "But they would have reasons for those beliefs" Baki said. I shook my head. "No. The leaf village follows the will of fire. That means every Shinobi must love, cherish and protect the village. If they have a beliefe that The village is in danger, they will act without thoroughly investigating something" I said. Baki and gaara nodded. "If Itachi becomes a member of Suna, will he follow out laws and rules? They are very much different to the Leafs" Baki said. I nodded. "Itachi will do anything for this village" Baki nodded. "Oh and Hotaru, you say he was ordered but he didn't succeed?" I shook my head. "Its not that he failed, I swayed him not to do it" I said. Baki nodded. "Gaara, before you make a desicion, you will need to discuss this with the council" Baki said. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Screw the council" He said. I gawked at him. "I know they are a pain gaara, But you are Kazeakge. Lets go" he said. Gaara nodded. "Shall we?" Baki said and He and Gaara stood up making there way to the door. "Hotaru, are you coming?" Baki asked. I looked at them for a moment, before nodding.

"Gaara, I understand that you want to do this for feelings that you have for Hotaru, but is this the tight thing? What if he betrays us?" Yuura said. Gaara shook his head. "I believe it is. Everyone knows about the Uchiha podigy. If he becomes a Shinobi for us, it will lessen the chances of other nations attacking." Gaara said. "I suppose that makes sense" Yuura said nodding. "Alright Gaara, its your choice. But if Itachi potrays us, its your head" One of the elders said. I smiled. "Alright. We will send out a troop to fetch him." Gaara said. "Hotaru, would you like to the team?" Baki said. "No" Gaara quickly said. "I want a Jonin leading the team, however Hotaru may be a part of the team" I nodded. "As you wish Gaara" I said. He nodded. "Right. I want Temari leading the team. Kankuro, Hotaru and Yuura will be on the team" Gaara said. "Isago, Go fetch them" Baki instructed. "Right" Isago disaperared with a poof of smoke. "Hotaru, Yuura My office. Go" Gaara said. I nodded and we walked out the door and down the hallway, when I pushed the door open, Gaara was already sitting inside. "Show off" I said. Gaara chuckled and got up, walking over to me.

"Be carefull. Dont forget that Itachi is a part of the Akatsuki" He said against my cheek. I nodded. "I promise" he kissed my lips. "Good" He said against them, his breath making me shudder. I heard Yuura chuckle. Gaara chuckled as well and pulled away. There was a knock at the door. "Here they are" Isago said. Temari and Kankuro walked in. "gaara, whats this about?" Kankuro asked. "Temari, You will be leading Hotaru, Kankuro and Yuura on a team to bring Itachi Uchiha to the village" Temari nodded. "Right, Where will we find him?" She asked. I activated my Hoshigan, clasping my hands together and making a hand sign that improves concentration. I began searchin the whole planet for Itachi's Chakra. After a few minutes I could feel it. "I found him." I said releasing the Jutsu. "Where?" Kankuro questioned. "Did she just scout the entire planet for Itachi?" Yuura asked. Gaara nodded.

"He is heading this way from Amegakure, we need to move now Temari" She nodded. "Right, lets go" She said and we walked out the door. Gaara quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest, pressing his lips against my own. _Be carefull_ Gaara's voice filled my head. _I will._ I thought back and ran after Temari. _ I bet she is just dating him for the money or power. Little whore, she dosesn't even care about Gaara!_ I heard Yuura's voice in my head. Screw him! I bit my lip, so I didn't say anything. Temari noticed this and dropped back so she was running next to me. _What is it?_ Her voice said. _Yuura, He thinks that I am dating Gaara for money or power. He called me a whore. Nasty prick. _I said back to her. _ Really? What a jerk! Who cares what he thinks, we all know the truth._ I turned my head and smiled at her. I didn't deactivate my Hoshigan, or I would lose Itachi's chakra. "I'm going to try and get in his head" I said to Temari. She nodded. _Itachi_ I called to his chakra. _What is this? Who is there!_ His voice said. I smirked_ Itachi! Its me! Hotaru, I have a proposition for you from the Kazekage. follow my Chakra._ I said back to him._ Hotaru! Alright, I'm coming!_ "he is coming to us" I said. "Okay" Temari replied.

His chakra was getting strong now, and I could see him heading towards us. I couldn't help the excitement flowing through me. We were only a few feet away now, I broke out into an all out run and rushed towards him I glomped him and he caught me skilfully. "Imouto" he said hugging me tight. "Nii-san" I hugged him just as hard. "Come back to Suna with us. Become a Shinobi there" I said. Itachi turned and thats when I noticed Kisame. "Oh, Hi Kisame" He waved. "hey kiddo" I looked back at Itachi. "What do you think?" I asked him. He sighed and looked back at Kisame. Kisame nodded enthusiastically. "I was thinking about Leaving the Akatsuki anyway. The only reason I didn't is because of you. Go with your sister" He said. I smiled at Kisame. Itachi looked back at me and nodded. "yay!" I said and hugged him.

"Right, well team, lets get headed back to Suna" Temari said. We nodded and jumped heading back to Suna.

"Gaara~!" I said in a sing song voice, pushing the door open, Gaara wasn't in there. Odd. I walked in and looked around. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a tight hug. "i see you were sucseful?" gaara said turning around to look at Temari and the rest. The nodded. "Okay, You may go. Itachi wait here" Gaara said. Itachi nodded and the rest walked out. "Itachi, welcome to suna. I have some paper work for you to fill out" Gaara said,handing sheets upon sheets to him. "Why didn't I have to do that paperwork when I came here?" I asked Gaara. "You did. I just did it for you" I smiled at him. "how did you know all my stuff?" I asked. "Just did. Its of no importance" I glared and Itachi chuckled. Going away at his paper work.

"here" Itachi said handing it back to Gaara. Gaara took it from him and read it over, before handing it back to him. "Right. An apartment has been arranged for you, though You are welcome to live with us" Gaara said. Itachi shook his head. "The Apartment would be fine thank you." Itachi said. Gaara chuckled. "here" He handed Itachi a set of keys, and a Suna headband. "I want you to take this too. Don't open it until you get home" Gaara said handing him an envelope. Whats in that? Itachi stood and thanked Gaara. I went around Gaara's desk and hugged Itachi, before Itachi was lead by Isago to his new home. I turned to gaara and jumped in his lap, covering his face with kisses. "You're amazing!" I said, finally kissing his lips and staying there. Gaara kissed back. "I love you" He said when I pulled away and sat down on his lap. Gaara hugged me tight and turned his chair around, so we could watch the sunset over Suna. It was truly beautiful.

Gaara kissed my neck. "When do we leave?" I asked gaara. He shrugged. "When ever" I nodded. "Shall we go now?" I asked. Gaara made a hand sign and sand was whirling around us, before we were in Gaara's and my room. "Gaara! Gaara! Guess what! Hotaru!" Kankuro yelled running up the stairs. "What?" I asked. "I'm gonna ask Chihiro tonight!" Kankuro said. "Good luck, though I doubt she could say no" I said turning to Gaara and playing with his hair. "best of luck, and don't act like a snob, just be normal. Woman don't like it" Gaara said. Kankuro nodded. "Thanks for the tip, I'm leaving soon so you guys will have the house to yourself. Hotaru I need your help" he said. I looked at him confused. "What with?" I questioned. "Getting ready for tonight" I smirked and grabbed his hand. "Alright!" I turned and pecked Gaara, before pulling Kankuro down the hall and to his bedroom. I pointed to the bed and he sat down. I turned around, going to his dresser. "should I be worried about something I may see in here?" I questioned. "You will get over it, You 15 and besides, Your dating Gaara arn't you?" I nodded. "So?" Kankuro looked at me wide eyed. "Your telling me, you and Gaara have never...?"I nodded. "yes." I opened his draws and looked through. I grabbed out a pair of Jeans he had in there. (I don't know if they have jeans, but lets pretend they do?). I opened the draw I knew he kept his shirts in. I pulled out a shirt that had a portion of the top cut off, which was replaced with fishnets. I turned to Kankuro who was staring at me. "What?" I asked frustrated.

"i can't believe..." He trailed off. "Look, I was 12 when gaara and I started dating okay? And I only just got back..." He kept staring at me. "Oh shut up Kankuro!" I said and chucked his clothes at him. He stood up and went into the bathroom, putting it on. He came back out a few minutes later. I walked over to him and made him sit on the bed so I could reach his hair. I spiked it up and pulled the tangles out of it. That face paint isn't working with me. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing face wipes, and a towel. I put the towel on his clothes, so it didn't get wet. "Do you want to?" Kankuro asked suddenly. I began whipping at his face. "We aren't talking about this Kankuro. Pick something else" Kankuro shook his head. "Answer the question" He said. I sighed. "One day. When I am older. End of conversation you prick" Kankuro chuckled and the door was pushed open as gaara walked in and plonked down on Kankuro's bed. "One of those days huh Gaara?" Kankuro said. Gaara nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"yeah. I feel so tired all the time" Gaara said. He was wearing a white singlet and a pair of ninja shorts. "That happens bro" Kankuro said. All the paint was done now. "Thanks" Kankuro said. I nodded and he stood up, going to look in the mirror. "Hey, you're pretty good at this" Kankuro said, sliding on his sweatbands around his wrist. I nodded. "You look fantastic. Of course. Now, Show me the ring!" I yelled. Kankuro chuckled and walked over to his bedside, grabbing a small box and walking over to me. "here" He said handing it to me. I smiled and opened it. It was a gold ring with a red jewel in the middle, with three small diamonds around it. Gaara sat up and looked at it over my shoulder. "I thought you were going to use mum's ring" Gaara said. Kankuro shook his head. "Nah, I have always thought that Temari should have it" Kankuro said. Gaara nodded. "Yeah, we better give it to Nara then" I looked at Gaara. "Shika is dating Temari?" I asked. "Ah. Yeah" The said in unison. I shrugged and gave Kankuro the ring. "Good luck" I said hugging him and kissing his cheek. He squeezed me in an overly protective big brother hug and kissed my cheek too.

"Good luck Kankuro" Gaara said standing up. Kankuro nodded and thanked him, before leaving. I skipped walked out of Kankuro's room and down the stairs. "Gaara, I'm gonna go make dinner" I said. He looked at me uncertain then nodded. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm just going to do some paper work" He said. I nodded and wandered down the stairs. I wander what's up with him? I shrugged and went to the kitchen, begging to cook dinner.

"Gaara!" I called for the fifth time, walking up the stairs. I pushed the door open to his office. "Naw!" Gaara was asleep on his desk, with his head on his arms, and was slightly drawling on the paper work. I giggled and walked over to him. "Mr. Sandman" I said kissing his cheek. His eyes opened. "Hey beautiful" He whispered. "It's time for dinner and your kinda drawling on you paper work" gaara sat up straight and looked down at his paperwork, before whipping his mouth. "Alright" He said as I grabbed his hand and he stood up, walking behind me and down the long ass hallway, before walking down the long ass stairs. He had his arms around my waist and his head on my back as we walked.

Gaara sat down at the table and I sat down next to him doing the same. "It's nice, thanks babe" He said leaning over and kissing my cheek. I smiled at him. "Thank you and your welcome" He chuckled and went back to eating. "I really hope this goes well for Kankuro" I said. Gaara nodded. "Yeah. It will be nice. Then he will move out and we will have the house to ourselves..." Gaara said dreamily. I laughed. "You really don't like people around do you?" I questioned. Gaara shook his head. "Only you. I'm around people all day; I don't need it when I come home. But I wouldn't throw Kankuro out" he said. I nodded. "He he. The Kazekage. My bitch, who knew?" Gaara chuckled. "No, you just think I'm your bitch" He said. I glared. "Careful what you say, or you might end up on the couch tonight" I said. Gaara chuckled. "Yeah. Okay, I'm you're bitch" I smirked in triumph and clapped my hands like a four year old. Earning a laugh from Gaara.

Gaara had wandered off back up into his office and was doing paper work. He seemed anxious. I shrugged it off and went into My bedroom on the the third floor, Getting dressed in my pyjamas and tying my hair up. I wandered back out and went to see Gaara. He was sitting in his desk, holding his head in his hands muttering something I couldn't understand. "Gaara?" His eyes opened and he turned his head to me. "Hotaru, I..." He trailed off. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Whats wrong?" I questioned him. He sighed and pushed my fringe off my face. "Look, I need to tell you something" He said leaning his head on the side off the chair. I gave him my full attention. "what?" I asked curiously. He took a deep breath and said somthing really fast. "Babe, I can't here you" I said. He sighed and looked me in the eye. "I kissed another girl today" He said. I looked at him wide eyed.

"What..." I didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry. It mean't nothing. I didn't want to! I thought it was you!" he said in one breath. "Whoa, wait. What do you mean you thought it was me?" I asked. Gaara sighed and held me close. "Sari transformed...It took me abit but I figured it out, and I'm so sorry" he said putting his head in the crook of my neck. It can't really be helped I suppose. At least he figured out it wasn't me. "Its okay Gaara" I said. He pulled his head away and looked down at me. "It is?" I nodded. Gaara smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and he picked me up, carrying me back to our bed room.

_AN/: I'm getting bored of this, I have a plan for the story, but it doesn't occur until Gaara and Hotaru are older, so I'm going to have a time skip. Its getting draggy, because the story line can't really start until Hotaru is 17 and Gaara 18, so the next chapter is going to skip to that. Nothing will have changed, except Kankuro is engaged, but his wedding will be in the story. So just to clarify that, Next chapter will be a 2 year time skip. Ta ta now! _


	6. Two Years Later

_AN/: PLEASE READ! This is after two years, please read the author's not in the last chapter if you are curious to why._

"Wake up! Hotaru come on!" I opened my eyes to see Itachi shaking me to wake up. "What?" I said opening my eyes. "Temari cooked breakfast, and is demanding we come eat" Gaara said from beside Itachi. I nodded and walked downstairs. Temari had come over this morning and cooked breakfast, inviting our whole 'family' over. Everyone was outside on the patio. Temari skipped over to me and gave me a big hug, before taking her place next to Shikamaru. Itachi sat down at the table next to Kankuro, who sat next to Chihiro, who sat next to Aunty Tsume, who sat next to Kisako, who sat next to two empty chairs. Gaara took my hand and pulled me over to the seats. I sat down next to Kisako and Gaara took the one next to Temari. "Wow Temari, You cooking is getting heaps better" I said to the 21 year old. She smiled brightly at me. "Thanks Hotaru" She said as she began easting.

I smiled around at my little 'family' and began eating too. Everyone said Thank you to her. I sat eating happily when I felt a pair of lips on my cheek. I turned and caught Gaara's lips with my own before he could pull away. He chuckled and returned the gesture. "I have something to tell you guys" Aunty Tsume said. "What?" I asked looking over at her. "I'm getting married" She said. "Aww!" All the girls said grinning and clapping excited. "To the guy I met at my father's promotion? I asked." She nodded. "Yes. Satetsu" I smiled. "Awesome" I said. "While we are on that note, I have something to tell you as well" Shikamaru said smirking at Temari. She was giggling and blushing like a shy little girl. "Go on" Chihiro said with a smirk. "Temari and I are getting married as well" I smiled and clapped at them.

"Yay! Its about time Shikamaru you lazy shit" Shika chuckled and tapped Gaara's shoulder and gestured to me. Gaara turned and slapped me in the head. "That's from Shika" He said. I rolled my eyes. And poked my tongue out at Shika. Kisako reached out and grabbed my tongue. "Oy le mi ung o!" I said. They laughed and Kisako let go, poking me in the nose. "That's what happens when you're the youngest." Kankuro said winking. "I'm not the youngest!" I said looking at everyone.

Gaara was 18, Temari, 21, Shikamaru, 20 (yes, I made him older then he should be), Itachi 24, Chihiro 19, Kankuro 20, Tsume, 24, Me, 17. "Ah shit" I said. They laughed at me. "Thats what happens baby" Gaara said kissing my forehead. I rolled my eyes. "So Itachi how is everything with Tori?" I asked. Itachi nodded. "Yeah pretty good. Not much to say though" he said smirking at me. I smirked right back.

I carried some of the dishes over to Shikamaru who was scrubbing them. "Thanks Hotaru" He said whipping wet hands on my cheek. I glared at him and punched his arm skipping back outside. Itachi and Gaara where sitting there talking and drinking alcohol. I looked at the clock and rolled my eyes. It was only 10:30. "You too are horrible" I said. Gaara shrugged and pulled me to sit on his knee. He offered me a sip, that I refused. As if I would drink at this time of morning. Gaara shrugged. "Your loss" he said. "And it will be yours too if you have any more then that" I said raising an eyebrow. Gaara chuckled and shook his head. "Hows life as Kazekage?" Itachi asked Gaara. Gaara shrugged. "Boring. The only interesting thing about it is when this one comes in. She is friggen insane" He gestured to me. I laughed and curled up in a ball on him. He chuckled and took another sip of his drink. I had to restrain myself from hitting the bottle and making him wear it.

Itachi laughed and stood up. "I'm going to see if Temari needs any help" He said. I nodded and he walked inside. Gaara sighed contently and wrapped an arm around me securely. "This is nice. Sitting out here with a babe and a beer. Ah lovely" I giggled. "Yeah, Its nice" I snuggled up on him more. Gaara ran his fingers through my hair. "Its getting longer" he said. I nodded. "I know" I grimaced. "I liked it shorter." Gaara said. I nodded. "So did I" He chuckled. "You should get it cut then" He said playing with it. He made a kunai out of sand. "or, I could do it for you..." Gaara teased. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so. I remember what happened last time you cut Ino's hair" gaara chuckled. "She pissed me off." Gaara shrugged. I laughed into his chest. We sat there like that for hours.

THIRD PERSON WITH TEMARI

"Aww look at them Shika" Temari said wrapping her arms around her fiancé and gesturing at the window, where Gaara was sitting playing with Hotaru's Hair, who was curled up in a ball on Gaara's lap. "yeah, they are cute" Shika agreed, holding his love in his arms. "I wonder if he is ever gonna propose to her" Temari wandered. " I don't know Tem" He said. She sighed and nodded. "I hope so he does it soon"

HOTARUS POV

Gaara had gone upstairs and had been there all day doing his paper work. I sighed and played with the teddy I had gotten from Ino when she had come here. I was bored out of my mind. Everyone had gone home earlier and I was finding myself lonely and in need of Human contact. I want a puppy. Even a cat would do. "GAARA! I WANT A PUPPY!" I shouted. "Alright then" he said coming around the corner. I smirked. "Yay" I said. Gaara chuckled. "I'm going to bed, Are you coming?" Gaara asked. I nodded and got up as Gaara locked the door. I wandered upstairs and got into bed snuggling my teddy. "Night lovely" Gaara said pulling me to his chest. "Good night Gaara" I said. Closing my eyes and going to sleep.

-LINE-

I woke up to find myself alone on the bed. Yeah I need a puppy. I couldn't feel Gaara's chakra, he must have gone to work. I sighed and got up, deciding to clean the house. Gaara offered to get a maid, but I declined. I didn't like people I didn't trust in my house unless it was absolutely necessary.

SIX HOURS LATER

I plonked down on the couch, I was finally done and seriously considering a maid. I sighed and rolled over, hugging the cushion. "this sucks" I said. I was bored and lonely and had absolutely nothing to do. I would go see Gaara, but he has been really busy lately, which sucks. Everyone is on a mission and Gaara wasn't giving me any good ones, so what was the point of even getting a Chunin rank, if the Kazekage won't give you decent missions. I may as well still be travailing; I had no one when I was doing that, so why the hell should I even bother staying here.

Gaara has been distant lastly. He is barely home and when he is, he is sleeping. Sometimes I wish he never became Kazekage, but then I feel guilty, because I was the one who asked him to become Kazekage. What if he is seeing someone behind my back...? Nah, Gaara wouldn't do that, But god did I feel alone. Solitude sucks ass.

I walked upstairs, fully intending going to my bedroom. The sound of paper falling caught my attention and I grabbed one of the Kunai gaara and I kept hidden around the house incase of emergencies. This one was hid in between the cushions on the couch. I held it up in a defensive position and activated my Hoshigan, walking towards Gaara's office. I kicked the door open and looked around, sighing when I received at WTH look from Gaara. "Dare I ask what you are doing?" I lowered the Kunai. "Most people tell their Girlfriends when they get home" I said. Gaara sighed and grabbed his head. "Sorry. I Just have so much stuff to get done" He sighed. I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, that wasn't occupied with paper. "You are working too hard Gaara" I said. Gaara looked up at me.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned. "You are never home, you barley touch me anymore, you're not eating properly. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Gaara glared at his paperwork. "What do you mean I barley touch you?" What does it mean? What the fuck do you think it means Gaara! "Exactly how it sounds" I snapped. Gaara looked up at me "Yesterday-" I cut him off. "Was the first time in two weeks gaara." I said standing up and going to walk out the door. "Don't go" He said in a saddened voice. I stopped at the sound and turned to face him. "Please" he said. I sighed and turned to face him fully. "You are feeling neglected" He stated. I nodded. "I guess" I felt something on my arm, and looked down to see sand wrapping around my arm. It pulled me towards Gaara. "Come here" Gaara said pulling me to sit in his lap. "I am sorry. I did not realise" He said. I glared at him. "Don't do that, You sound like Rock Lee" I said shuddering at his lack of contractions. Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "If you insist" I smiled and put my head on his chest. He put his chin on top of my head.

"We should do something" Gaara said. "Like what?" I asked as he kissed my cheek. "Go out, Tomorrow night, What do you say?" Gaara said. "Okay" I agreed nodding. "But nowhere fancy" I had grown to hate fancy places, Gaara knew this pretty well. "If that's what you want" I smiled and nuzzled his chest. He chuckled at me and stood up, taking me with him. "I'm hungry. Make me food" He said in an arrogant way. "You have manners Gaara. Use them" He rolled his eyes. "make me food. Onegai (1)" he smiled as he set me down. "Oh alright, seen as you asked so nicely" Gaara rolled his eyes and kicked my but playfully. "get going" he teased. I flipped him off poking my tounge out and skipping down the oversized stairs.

-LINE-

"Gaara-sama!" I called moking him. He appeared infront, making me jump and fall over. Gaara grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Klutz" he teased letting me go. I glared at him and sat down at the table, eating. He chuckled, sitting next to me. I was finished before him for once, So I decided to have some fun with him.

"Gaara~" I said in a sing song voice. "Yes Hotaru?" he said looking to me. "Your pretty~" He gave me a WTH look, before turning to look back at his food. "You need help"

"Can't get any, no one is good enough to cure my insanity"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so" I nodded, jumping on his lap and kissing his lips. He caught me and grabbed the table, making sure we didn't fall out of the chair. He began kissing back, so I pulled away quick. "I. Win" I said. Gaara gave me a smug look, before pushing me out of the chiar onto the floor. "Do you just?" I glared at him.

Damn Kazekage.

"Yes" I said kicking out his chair. Gaara fell and landed on me, making me laugh. Gaara glared at me, making me laugh harder. Gaara's expression softened and he started laughing too. "Do that more ofter" i said between laughs. Gaara smiled at me, still laughing. He leant down and kissed me, laughing into my mouth. It felt tingly. I kissed him right back, giggling the entire time.


	7. Wake up call!

"HOTARU! GET UP! YOU BITCH!" A voice yelled, pulling me from my sleep. I opened my eyes, feeling pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes to see Temari sitting on my chest. "Fuck you Temari" I said, closing my eyes. "Was that really necessary?" Gaara's voice asked. "Yes. Yes it was. Come one Hotaru, time to get up" I glared at her. "Why?" I asked looking at the clock. 8:35 am. "Coz." I gave her a death glare and pushed her off of me. She landed on the floor with a satisfying thud. She grabbed my arm and pulled me on the floor, wrapping her legs around my waist, holding me to her. "TEMARI!" I shouted. "Kankuro! Now!" She yelled. Kankuro ran in throwing a bucket of water over me. "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted, whipping my head back and slamming into temari's nose, who yelped, letting me go . I got up, sprinting after Kankuro. Gaara stepped out of my way, giving me free rein to kill his brother. Kankuro was laughing his ass of, running up on the next floor. I jumped up in front of him, tackling him to the ground and punching me in the face.

He laughed, blocking my attacks, which pissed me off further. Time to play dirty. I kicked him in the balls and he screamed out. "Bitch!" I said grabbing himself. I jumped off of him, looking around for Temari. She was down the hallway, holding her nose. She screamed and began running as I took off after her. When I was close enough, I jumped on her and we fell down the stairs, hitting each other in the process. She was laughing. WE came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, in front of Gaara's feet. I pulled my arm back and went to punch Temari's face. I hit her once and she yelled, rolling us over and pulling her arm back for a punch. She landed her fist right in my nose and pulled back for another, I shut my eyes, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes and looked at Temari, who was holding her fist close to my face, laughing. I giggled and kicked her off of me, before glomping gaara. He caught me skilfully. I kissed his lips, which he returned happily.

"You realise, you are covered in blood, some one is gonna think either A) You commited mass murder, or B) I am abusing you." I laughed and shrugged. "Temmie, why did you wake me up?" I asked her. She shrugged getting up. She had blood on her nose and upper lip. She had some on her fist too. "I think we should take a photo!" She said. I nodded. "Kankuro! Come here! We are taking a bloody photo" I giggled. "Pun intended?" I asked. "Very much so" She said smirking. Kankuro was at the bottom of the stairs within seconds and Temari and Kankuro came to stand next to me and gaara. Gaara put me down and smiled at the camera the Temari had set to go off in twenty seconds. I stood behind gaara slightly and was doubled over, Temari was on my back, making the peace sign with her tounge out and one arm resting on my head. Kankuro had Gaara in a head lock, and gaara was glaring at him. There was a flash and the picture was taken. Temari jumped off of me and I jumped onto Gaara again, cuddling him. He chuckled. "Shower time missy" He said. I shook my head. "No! I want to hug my Gaara" I said stubbornly.

"Gaara, Kankuro and I are going for our mission now that we had out fun" Temari said. Gaara nodded and they walked out the door. "Shower. Now" He ordered like the Kazekage he is. "No!" I said like the stubborn bitch I am. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow at me and chucked me over his shoulder, walking up that stairs. "Hey! Gaara! No fair!" I said hitting his back. His chuckled at me, putting me down in the bathroom. "Have fun" He teased. I frowned and nodded as gaara left the bathroom

-LINE-

I wandered out of the bathroom in a towel, clean of blood. Gaara was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room reading a book. I smirked and got dressed. He wasn't really reading it, I could see him watching me, that and the book was upside down. I giggled internally, getting dressed. "You know, you must be having a hell of time reading that book" I said. "Whys that?" Gaara questioned. "Well, for one, you're watching me, Two, Its upside down" Gaara looked at the book and flipped it around. "No it isn't" I laughed at him and walked over, jumping in his lap. "Hey sexy" I said. Gaara chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes. It was easy to get lost in them. "Your eyes are pretty" I said. He did the same thing any guy does when you say anything about them is pretty. He made a face and rolled his eyes. "Right" he said. I laughed. "They _are"_ gaara shrugged and broke the eye contact, kissing my cheek.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked. "Because it's Saturday" I nodded then did a double take. "It is?" Gaara nodded. "Yup" I shrugged and put my head on his chest. "So what are we doing today?" I questioned. Gaara shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care" I sighed. "Real help Gaara. You're supposed to be smart". "You get that" I glared at him and poked out my tongue which he grabbed. I bit down on his fingers and he pulled away wincing, making me laugh. "Suck That _Kazekage" _he glared. "Hey Gaara?" he looked down at me. "Yeah?" He questioned. "You still afraid of your own blood?" He glared. "I'm not afraid of anything and I never have been" he said. "Yeah, tell that to everyone who watched the Chunin exams" I scoffed, earning myself a smack over the back of the head.

"Why did you ask?" He said. I smirked and pointed to his hand, which was bleeding from my bite. Gaara's eyes went wide. "Its...its...it's..." He started. "Blood" I finished for him. Gaara started hyperventilating. "Hey! Its only blood!" I said using my shirt to stop the blood. He slowly started calming down.

"Not scared of your own blood at _all_" He glared at me and stood up, making me fall on the floor. "Hey!" I yelled throwing fire at him. His sand blocked it and he turned to glare coldly at me. "I was joking Gaara! You didn't need to have a fit!" He glared harder at me. "Get up" He instructed coldly. I gulped and stood up. Gaara walked over to me threateningly and pushed me backwards, making me fall on the bed. My eyes went wide. I wasn't expecting that. Gaara crawled on top of me and sat on my stomach, so I couldn't move. "Gaara, What are you doing?" He smirked evilly at me and I gulped. Shit. "I'm getting payback" he said as he began tickling me. I screamed. "No! Stop! Not Fair!" I said between laughs.

His fingers were making my sides ache and it really sucked. "Gaara-ahahahah-stop-ahahahha-Onegai-ahahhah!" Gaara didn't stop. "If I wet the bed, you are cleaning it!" Gaara stopped abrutly and kissed my neck. "I'd rather not" he said when he pulled away. "So would I, but you know" he said as he kissed my neck again, making me giggle. "Why are you laughing?" gaara asked curiously. "Because it tickles" Gaara chuckled against my neck and kissed down my jaw line, to my lips.

"Hey Hotaru?" Gaara said. "Hm?" I asked. "Will you marry me?" He said looking me in the eyes. My breath hitched in my throat "A-are you serious?" I asked when I could finally talk. Gaara kissed my lips. "Deadly" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "yes! Yes! Yes!" I said hugging him to death. Gaara smiled huge at me and hugged me to him. "Fantastic" he said kissing me everywhere. I laughed at him.

-LINE-

Temari smiled brightly at me as she pulled me down the street to hers and Shikamaru's house. "Thank you so much Hotaru" She said. I smiled at her. "its not a problem" I said as we walked into the house. "Sakura, Ino, tenten and Hinata will be here tomorrow" I nodded. "Ok" She said as she got me to try on her bridesmaids dress. It was purple, her favourite colour. Temari was at the bottom of the dress, doing something that I wasn't bothering to pay attention too. "Hey Temari?" I said. "What?" She mumbled as she had a pin in her mouth. "Gaara asked me to marry him last night" Temari froze and hugged me tight. "Oh My god! Awesome! Tell me the whole thing" She said. I giggled at her. "Well, I pissed him off a bit and he pushed me on the bed and began kissing me, then he asked me. At first I thought he was joking so asked him if he was being serious and he said he was being deadly serious and I said yes and we kissed and hugged and that was it" I said. Temari smirked at me. "That was it? Or that is all your willing to tell me?" She asked looking up from the dress. I made a face at her making her laugh. "I'm not answering that. God you are as bad as Kankuro" She giggled. "Runs in the family. Gaara included" I laughed. "I'm well aware of his perverted ways" She laughed at me and directed me to the bathroom to take the dress off.

I took it off and she got into hers. It was really pretty. Gaara was paying for it and the whole wedding, because when Gaara wants to do something, you don't tell Gaara no. It was long and had a short train because Temari isn't that excessive. "Wow" I said. She smiled at me. "I know" She said. "Don't tell Gaara, but I am really glad that he wanted to pay for the wedding otherwise my dress wouldn't be this amazing" I smiled at her. "Yes, I don't know why you tried to argue with him. Gaara always wins" Temari shrugged, taking off her dress. "I have a reputation to uphold" I giggled at her and helped her put our dresses away. "When the girls get here, I will let you know when we are gonna do there dresses" Temari said. I nodded. "Alright, what do you want to do now?" I asked. "Flowers?" I nodded and Temari locked up while I waited for her.

"So, its about time Gaara maned up" She said. i giggled. "yeah, I thought he was never going to ask" I said smirking. Temari giggled. "We should just look at flowers and wait for Ino before we by any. She is a pro with flowers" Temari nodded. "I want her expert opinon" I smiled at her teasingly. "What? mine not good enough?" Temari laughed.

-line-

"I'm gonna go see Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Temari asked. "Oh, I was gonna go see if Gaara wanted to get some lunch" Temari nodded and hugged me tight. "Thanks for helping me today sis" I smiled. "It's not a problem" I said as I turned to walk towards the Kazekage tower

I pushed the doors open and made my way up the first flight of stairs. "Hello Hotaru" A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Itachi walking down the stairs. "Hey Weasel!" He glared at me as I hugged him. "Got a mission?" I asked as I let him go and continued up the stairs. "Yes, I will see you around Sis" I smiled and waved good bye to him, continuing up the stairs. I stopped in front of Gaara's door and knocked. "Come in beautiful" He said detecting my chakra signature. I pushed the door open and skipped over to his desk, where he was sitting leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at me. I pecked him on the lips. "Want to go get lunch?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Sure" He said standing and taking off the Kazekage robes, where his usual clothes were underneath. "Let's go" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him out the door. We ran into Baki on the way. "Hello Sabaku No Gaara, Hello Hotaru to be Sabaku" he said winking. I looked up at Gaara who was scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I kinda asked him for advice" Gaara said doing something with his hand, gesturing to Baki. I smirked. "Really? Baki You are perverted" I said. Baki smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and Gaara chuckled nervously. "Ah ha hahha ha- Whoa" Gaara said. "Gaara didn't do a thing I said. He told me this morning" I smirked at him. "How much did Gaara tell you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Alright lets go" Gaara said covering my ears and pulling me down the stairs.

Damn Perverted Kazekage

Gaara uncovered my ears when we got to the stairs. "Everything!" Baki shouted at me. "Baki~!" Gaara groaned. I shook my head and walked down the stairs, not bothering to hide the smirk beginning to form over my face. Gaara saw it and sighed in relief, knowing I wasn't going to kill him for telling Baki. "So how are Temari's dresses?" Gaara asked. "They are really pretty. I like them" I said. Remembering Temari's words. _Don't tell Gaara but.._. "Good. Just asking so I know you and my sister aren't throwing my money away" I smiled up at him. "Me? throw away your money? Never!" Gaara chuckled and kissed my cheek.

We walked into the restaurant and Gaara picked a seat at the back. We sat there quietly for a few moments. "Can I take your order?" A woman asked breaking the silence. "Oh, Um I will just have a tea" I said the waitress nodded, writing it down. "And for you Lord Kazekage?" She said sweetly batting her eyelashes at him. I glared at her. "Ramen" Gaara said coldly not looking at her. "Okay" She said walking away. "Bitch" I muttered under my breath. Gaara chuckled at me. "Yeah I know" He said grabbing my hand. "Don't worry. Are you not hungry?" I questioned. I shook my head. "Whores make me lose my appetite" Gaara chuckled at me. "Come sit here" Gaara said gesturing next to him. I picked up my chair and mover next to him. He turned towards me smiling. "What?" I asked as he began playing with my hair. "Oh nothing" I raised an eyebrow at him but left it at that. The waitress came back several minutes later and handed Gaara his food and me my drink. "Here sweetie" She said to Gaara. "Thanks" He said and tightened his hold on my hand. "How about we do something later?" The waitress said to Gaara. I glared at her. How about no? Gaara shot her a look. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to enjoy my lunch with my _fiancé_, and would appreciate it if you left us alone" Gaara said coldly throwing her a glare I haven't seen him wear in a _long_ time

The waitress gasped and looked at us wide eyed. "Sorry" She said and walked away quickly. Gaara looked down at me, his glare softening into a smirk. He leant down and kissed me softly. I rested my head on his shoulder as he began eating. I wander what Sasuke is doing? I shrugged internally deciding I didn't care. "I love you" Gaara said. I smiled at him. "I love you too" I said. He smirked at me and went back to eating. "I don't know if I want to drink this..." I said suspicious. Gaara chuckled. "Don't worry, it should be fine" I shrugged, trusting his judgment, and took a sip. It tasted fine, But that's how it all starts...

Gaara wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He was done. Already. I smiled and leaned into his chest contently. He rested his head on my shoulder. "You don't have to drink that If you don't want to" Gaara said noting my expression. I smiled and set my cup down earning a laugh from Gaara. He pulled some money out and set it on the table. The waitress came over and took the money, giving Gaara something. I glared at her as she walked off swinging her hips in a provocative way. Gaara was looking at the folded note in his hand, raising an eyebrow at it. I snatched it out of his hand -which we both know he let me do- and opened it.

_Hey sexy, screw your _fiancé _and come see me later_

_Xoxo Yumi_

I glared and flipped it over, reading the address on the back. I growled and walked over to the front desk. "Hello, is there a problem?" The guy asked me. I nodded. "very much so, Can I please see the manager?" I questioned. The guy nodded and disappeared somewhere through the doors behind him. He returned moments later with another taller man, he looked to be in his forties. "Hello Miss, I'm Aki, the manager. What is the problem today?" He asked all official. I handed him the note and he read it. He sighed and shook his head. "Who is your finace? Could we speak with him?" He asked. "yes you may. And he just so happens to be Lord Gaara" I said. The manager's eye went wide. "Are you _serious?_ She said this to the Kazekage?" I smiled at his little panic attack. "that would be correct" Gaara said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Please don't shut us down Lord Gaara!" Aki said. Gaara shook his head. "I'm sorry, but Hotaru is the one calling the shots right now. If she wants me to...then I will..." He said. Aki looked really freaked out. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of shutting you down, however, I would dream of that bitch being fired and never working as a waitress again, though I doubt anyone would want to hire someone who flirts with a Kazekage in a relationship" I said. Aki's eyes softened and he smiled huge at me, sighing in relief. "Consider it done" He then turned and whisteled. "Yumi!" He called out and she looked over at us, running over. "Yes sir?" She questioned. Everything in her movement shoed that she was nervous. She was sweating, her voice was squeaky and she was gripping nervously at her dress.

"You. Are. Fired!" The manager said angrily at her. She started complaining to her boss and I turned to Gaara, who was smirking. "What?" I questioned innocently. He smirked wider and shook his head, pulling me out of the restaurant behind him.


	8. Gaara's Nitemare

"GAAAH!" A scream ripped through the room pulling me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and sat up. Gaara was sitting there holding his head and shaking uncontrollably. "Gaara?" I asked cautiously. His head snapped to me and in the next second I was pinned under him, as he hugged the shit out of me. "I'm so sorry" he said over and over again. "It's okay, you didn't do anything" I said petting his hair. "Are you alright now?" I asked when he stopped shaking. He nodded and sat up beside me and pulling the blankets off of me and inspecting every inch of me...ah okay? He sighed with relief and put the blanket back over me. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "I was looking for injuries" He said quietly, looking guilty. His breathing was heavy. I frowned and put my head in his lap. "Is everything okay?" I asked as Gaara looked to me. He stared for a moment, as if contemplating the question. "Yeah, I will be fine" He said kissing my forehead.

"Bad dream huh?" I said. Gaara nodded, looking everywhere but me. I frowned but decided I should ask him about it tomorrow. "Go to sleep" Gaara said softly. I nodded and shut my eyes as Gaara fixed the blanket around my person. Kissing my cheek for a long time. I sighed contently and snuggled up in his lap. I wander what got to him

-LINE-

I opened my eyes and looked up into sea green orbs that were filled with guilt and sadness. "Are you okay?" I asked reaching up and pulling his head down in for a kiss. He complied and kissed me softly, like I would shatter at the slightest touch. I frowned and pulled on his head making him kiss me harder. Gaara groaned and pulled away. I sighed. "Okay Gaara, what is going on?" I asked him. He looked away. "I don't want to talk about it" he said getting up and heading for the door. "Gaara!" He stopped and cocked his head in my direction. "Don't shut me out" I said. Gaara sighed. "I'm not, I just need to think" He said. I frowned and bit my bottom lip as he continued out the door and headed downstairs. I sighed and headed into the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

I walked out of our bedroom, heading downstairs. Gaara was at the table, holding his head in his hands. "Gaara?" I said running over to him. He looked up and frowned. "I'm fine Hotaru" he said standing up. I wrapped my arms around his middle. "You sure don't seem like it" Gaara sighed and sat down on the couch, pulling me with him. "Read my mind" He instructed. I nodded. "Okay" I said activating My hoshigan.

GAARA'S DREAM THIRD PERSON POV

"_Gaara?" A twelve year old Hotaru called, running down the streets of suna. There was an evil, sadistic laugh and Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks, gawking at the scene before her. Bodies filled the streets, covered in sand and blood. Hotaru gasped. "Gaara?" She asked looking around. She didn't recongnise any of the bodies around her as his, which worried and conforted her at the same time. She ran down the streets, searching for her. "Hotaru" Gaara's sadistic stated. She gasped and looked over at a thirteen year old Gaara, who was standing on top of a small building, grinning _that_ smile at her. The one he wore when he killed. Hotaru gasped. "G-Gaara! Did you do this?" She questioned. Gaara wore a smirk that confirmed her suspicions. "Stop this!" She yelled running over to him and wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Please! I beg you!" She cried into his chest. He brought his hand up and brought it down on her face. "Shut up!" He said shoving her. He held up his hand and the sand wrapped around her. "You deserve to d-"_

END OF GAARA'S DREAM

HOTARU POV

Gaara cut the dream off and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry" He said quietly. I shook my head. "No, Don't be" I said kissing his cheek. He looked up at me. "How can you say that?" He questioned. I smiled at him. "It was just a dream. It never happened. And we were still Genin then, it will never happen" I said kissing his cheek. Gaara sighed. "I guess you right" I smirked. "I'm _always_ right" I said smirking. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and lied down on the couch, pulling me with him. "Keep telling yourself that" he said kissing my cheek. I frowned. "Not cool" I said as he chuckled and tightened his grip around me, not that I'm complaining

I buried my head in his neck and closed my eyes, breathing in his familiar smell, Gaara rolled over, so now we were lying on our sides on the couch. Gaara wrapped his legs around me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and kissed his jawline, before putting my head down and closing my eyes, listening to his steady breathing.

THIRD PERSON! WITH TEMARI

Temari opened the door to her brother's house and shut it soundlessly behind her, before slipping off her shoes and walking up the stairs to the lounge room. When she got to the top of the stairs, she clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screeching. Gaara was lying on his back, with Hotaru lying half on him half on the massive couch they owned. One of his arms were around her waist, while the other was just lying there lazily. Hotaru had her arms wrapped firmly around him in a possessive way. Temari giggled at the two that were asleep, and walked over to the cupboard, were she knew Hotaru kept the blankets.

She pulled out the first one she saw, which happened to be her old one, and chucked it over the top of them. Gaara had bags under his eyes, Temari noted. 'He musn't have had much sleep last night' Temari thought as she leaned down to kiss her baby brother on the forehead, before doing the same to her soon to be little sister. Temari reached out to fix the blanket on Hotaru, but Gaara's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. When he realised it was only his big sister, he let go and visibly relaxed. "Temari, whats the time?" Gaara questioned looking up at her.

Temari returned to the task of fixing the blanket on Hotaru. "About 6pm" She said. Gaara cussed. "What is it?" She questioned him confused. "I was meant to go into work today" Temari shook her head. "No, Hotaru appareantly told them you weren't coming in" She said. Gaara looked over at the sleeping girl latching onto him as if he was disappearing. "She did?" Gaara asked no one in particular. Temari nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Bye Gaara, I will see you around" Temari said as she kissed his cheek. Gaara nodded and returned the hug as best he could with his avalible arm. Teamri pulled away and Gaara watched as she disappeared down the stairs.

GAARA POV

I looked over at Hotaru, once Temari was gone. Her face was soft and she was drawling a bit. I chucked at her. She looked fragile right now, like a small child. Her a child? I chuckled. If a child was a foul mouthed as she was, there would be a serious problem! But I'm not complaining.

Not one bit.

I tried to roll over without Crushing Hotaru, but she was making it difficult. Very Difficult. I frowned at her then shrugged, Oh well. I let myself fall on top of her, resulting in a squeak from her. "Gaara! I know you're awake, get the fuck off me!" She yelled trying to push me off, but I wouldn't budge.

Because I'm an ass like that

"Get off me bastard!" She said trying to shove me off her. She had no hope on hell of getting me off her and she knew it. She was still tiny. I had grown to be 6'1, while she was _still _stuck at 5' 2. "Nah" I said putting my arms under her and squeezing her tight. "Gaara...C-cant...b-bre..."She started. I sat up quickly and she gasped for air. "Good afternoon Beautiful. Have a nice sleep?" I teased. "Fuck you Gaara" She said when she could breath. I chuckled and she pushed me back, making me fall on the floor. She got up and stood on my chest, walking over me instead of around, as she walked down towards out bedroom, with her nose in the air. "Kitchens the other way!" I called. She stopped dead in her tracks. "What was that?" She asked lowly. I snickered.

"Bitches belong in kitchens. You are going the wrong way" I said. She turned to face me and I swear I saw fire in her eyes. "I will kill you" She said death glaring. "With what? A whisk?" She growled and stormed into the kitchen, leaving me laughing my head off on the floor. "No! With a frying pan!"  
>She yelled running into the lounge with one. I got up and ran from the room, with her behind me. I occasionally grabbed pillows of couches that I ran by, throwing them at her. She dodged them all and I stopped running, turning to face her. She took a swing at my head, but I grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She glared as I pulled the frying pan out of her grip and pulled her into my chest, rocking her from side to side in a hug. I dropped the frying pan behind her and she growled, wrapping her arms around my middle, returning the hug she wasn't pleased with in the beginning.<p>

"I love you, my kitchen bitch" I said. She moaned in annoyance. "I love you too, you huge bastard" She said. I chuckled at that."Yes, Yes I am" She let go of me. "Just for that, You can cook dinner" She said starting up the second flight off stairs. "WHAT!" I yelled after her, not missing her giggle. "Hotaru! You know I can't cook!" I yelled at her. "Sucks to be you!" She called back. I could just _imagine_ the smirk plastered to her face. Bloody Bitch. I heard her laugh again and a door close behind her. I can't cook! Evil bitch! I slumped down on the couch. Guess I'm not eating tonight.

HOTARU POV

I walked down the stairs hours later, To check up on Gaara. He was sitting in the lounge, muttering under his breath and holding his stomach. "Hungry are we?" I said. Gaara looked up at me and ran over. "Hotaru! I love you so much! Did I ever tell you that? No, Well I do! Heaps and heaps and heaps and heaps!" I smirked at him. "I love you too. Did you want something?" I asked smiling innocently. Gaara glared. "Fucking feed me!" He said. I smiled at him. He must be really deseperate, He never swears. "Oh alright" I said walking into the kitchen and heating him up a ramen cup. I handed it to Gaara, who took it from me and began eating it like it was his last meal or something. I giggled at him, and he stopped eating for a moment to look at me, before he kissed my forehead and went back to eating like a starved dog.

Yeah Man! That's what happens when you call Hotaru a Kitchen bitch!

When Gaara finished eating, he dealt with his rubbish and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and looking down at me like the tall bastard he is. "Have you had enough hun?" I asked. He nodded and smirked at me. "Yes thank you" he said kissing my neck. I giggled and leaned into his touch. "So when do you want to get married?"Gaara asked. I whistled thinking. "Um, How about after Tsume's, Temari's and Kankuro's wedding?" I said. Gaara pulled away from my neck, nodding. "Yeah, speaking of that, Temari's wedding is this weekend" Gaara said kissing the top of my head. I smiled and put my head on his chest. Gaara's arms tightened around me.


	9. Who Is Really Guilty?

I sat in Gaara's lap as he read the scroll from Konoha. He sighed and put it down. "What?" I questioned. "Konoha wants me to send a team out to eliminate Sasuke Uchiha" I gasped and stood up. "Please send me Gaara!" I said. Gaara shook his head. "there is no way I'm losing you to the likes of Sasuke" He said. "Gaara! Please I need to do this. I have been traning like crazy since I was 12 to do this! Please Gaara! If you send someone else, all that time will be waisted! All that training! It was so I could beat Sasuke! Gaara you need to trust me on this! I can do it, I know I can!" Gaara sighed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his lap. "Gaara Onegai!" Gaara put noth his hands on the side of my face. "I want you to be able to avenge you parents, But That wont change the fact I don't want to lose you. No" He said. I glared. "Gaara please, this isn't fair!

Gaara sighed for the fifteenth time today. "Maybe its selfish of me to want to keep you here and out of trouble Hotaru. But I don't want you to be killed by Sasuke, or anyone!" He yelled. He was gonning to change his mind "i'm sorry Hotaru, but there is no changing my mind. I won't send you to be killed." He said confirming my thoughts. "I can do this Gaara! Or do you have that little faith in my abilities?" I questioned standing up. "Hotaru Its not that at all!" Gaara stood as well. I groaned and turned to walk out of the office, but he grabbed my hand. "Hotaru wait" He said. I turned to him. "What?" It came out more cold then I had planned. He shook his head. "As Kazekage, If you leave this village I _will_ declare you a missing ninja."He said in my official I mean business tone. What? I'm meant to be his girlfriend and that's what he says! I pulled my hand from his grip, Hiding my pain behind a glare, and marched out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"I mean it Hotaru!" Gaara's voice came from the office, crushing me more. "FUCK YOU _LORD GAARA!"_ I said loud enough for the whole building to hear. A door across the hall opened and Baki walked out. "What's wrong Hotaru?" Baki asked me. I looked at him and shook my head, before turning and walking out of the building. I walked home; apparently, everyone could tell just how mad I was. I received looks of confusion and no one spoke to me. When I got home, I jumped up onto the roof, looking up at the rising moon. Gaara should be home soon, but after that, I doubt he will. I sighed and put my head on my knees. A silent tear rolling down my cheek. _As Kazekage, If you leave this village I will declare you a missing ninja. _It kept running through my head. Did he really think that about me? Pft. Of course he did. He never really cared for anyone until he met me. What makes me so sure he even _does_ love me? If that was true, then why did he keep me around? Probably because he didn't want to be alone.

Yeah that makes sense. Tears were flowing down my cheeks now. "You deserve it you know" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Deidara, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped back, whipping the tears from my face. "Oh don't I un?" I glared at him. "You are set out to kill your best friend un, and all because he killed your parents hm. Foolish un" I stood up at glared at him. "Coming from a guy that wants to kill every Uchiha on the planet!" Deidara nodded. "You're right on that one un. But all I am saying is, it wasn't Sasuke that killed your parents un. As much as he _pretends_ to hate you, He doesn't Yeah" He said. "What...?" Deidara took a step closer. "It wasn't Sasuke. See if you can figure it out un" He said throwing a kunai at me. I caught it and looked down at it. It had S.U carved into it. I looked up, but Deidara was gone. Is he fucking with me?

I glared and sat back down, trying to digest what he had said. So I had hated Sasuke for all this time for no reason? I sighed, maybe, maybe not. _As Kazekage, if you leave this village I will declare you a missing ninja_. The words flooded threw my head again. I buried my head in my knees, trying to get him out of my head, but I couldn't. This was not good at all. I don't know what to think Of Gaara anymore! Does he even love me like he says? I buried my head in my knees, crying. Not caring who heard or saw me. They can all die for all I care! My top was getting drenched now. The wind blew my hair around and across my face, making it feel cold. I felt a pair of familiar muscular arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me backward into a strong chest that I knew oh so well. I refused to look in his direction. I was mad at him and he knew it. "Hotaru" His soft deep voice said. "Gaara" I said in an arrogant tone I used so well. "I know you mad, But I just don't want you to get yourself killed" He said. I shook my head. "That's not why I'm upset" Gaara turned me so I was sitting sideways between his legs.

"Then what is?" He asked pushing the hair out of my face. "As Kazekage, if you leave this village I _will_ declare you a missing ninja" I said mimicking the way he said it. Gaara went stiff and looked down at me. "Sometimes, I wonder...if you do...love me" It was painful to say out loud, resulting in tears. Gaara moved one of his hands behind my head and pushed it into his chest, as the other went around my waist. "I do Hotaru, I really do" He said kissing the top of my head. I stopped crying so hard, it was making me tried. We sat like that for hours. Not talking, or making a sound. I found my eyes getting sore and closed them, falling asleep the second I did.

-HEAD SHOULDERS KNEES AND TOES!...Line-

I woke up to the sound of loud banging on the roof, my eyes snapped open, and I looked around, realising I was in mine and Gaara's room. He must have brought me in here. I looked down and saw his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him tight. I looked to the right and saw Gaara lying there asleep. His shirt was wet and had eyeliner on it, probably mine. I grimaced remembering the night before. "I'm sorry" I said and snuggled closer to him. "Don't be" He said, making me jump. "Your awake?" I questioned. Gaara nodded. "Yup, sure am" He said leaning down and kissing me. "Gaara?" I said when he pulled away. He grunted to show he was listening. "I saw Deidara last night, he gave me this, as a clue" I said handing him the Kunai. "A clue to what?" Gaara asked sitting up. "Sasuke didn't kill my parents" I said. Gaara nodded. "So this is his clue as to who killed your parents?" I nodded. "Yep, though I don't have the slightest clue who it is, The only person I know with the initials S.U is Sasuke Uchiha" Gaara nodded. "there are a few Uchiha's with a name that starts with S, Sasuke is only one of them" He said. I nodded, grabbing the kunai and putting it up.

-LINE-

"Hey Hotaru?" Gaara called. "yeah?" I asked turning to face him, he was dressed casually and standing in the doorway of our room with Kankuro, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. "hey guys!" I said waving. "we are taking Shika out! After all being married to Temari won't give him that much freedom!" Kiba said. I laughed. "Alright" I said standing up and wrapping my arms around the sexy beast that is Gaara. He smirked and leaned his head down to kiss me. I returned the kiss happily, earning wolf whistles from Kiba. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "behave" I said. Gaara nodded and started to walk away; he quickly turned back around and kissed my cheek, then headed out the door, behind the rest of the guys. I sat down on the floor, playing with the dress I was wearing at Temari and Shikamaru's reception. Their wedding was in two days. Can't wait.

-line-

The front door was pushed open and Gaara walked through, grinning like an idiot. "There's my beautiful firefly!" Gaara said when he saw me. I smiled at him and he walked over to me and picked me up, hugging me. "Hello to you too!" I said returning the hug. I could smell alcohol on him. "You have been drinking?" I questioned. Gaara didn't answer, just kissed me. I could taste it on him. Oh well, he never goes out. "You didn't do anything stupid did you?" I questioned as he started kissing my neck. "No" He said. I nodded and pulled away. "Bedtime." I said kissing his lips one last time, before heading up the next flight of stairs and jumping into bed. Gaara was next to me in a matter of seconds. I giggled and rolled over, wrapping my arms around him. "Good night Gaara-sama"

-LINE-

Gaara and I were inside, setting up everything. "Hey guys!" Temari's voice came from the doorway. "Hey Temari!" I called hugging her. She returned the hug happily. "Can't believe I am getting married tomorrow!" She fist pumped. "And if he hurts you, I will kill him" Gaara's voice came from the hallway. I turned and smiled at him. "Gaara~! Save some of him for me!" I complained. He smirked and kissed my head, before going around me and pulling Temari into a hug. She returned it happily. I smiled at them, holding in a giggle, it was so cute! They pulled away and turned to me. "Okay, so back to setting up?" I questioned. They nodded. "Temari, everyone is in the backyard" She nodded and headed that way with me and Gaara behind her.

Everyone greeted her, then went back to what they were doing. I looked over the backyard checking if everything was okay. Temari wanted a gazebo, so Kankuro had made it for her. It was sitting in the right place, and Ino and Sakura were attaching flowers to it, making it look pretty. Lee was putting up lights around the house with the help of Itachi. Naruto and Gaara were moving the heavy furniture and setting the tables up for the reception. There was a whistle and I turned in the direction. Kiba had whistled at me and was with Naruto and Gaara. "Hotaru, come here a minute!" Gaara called. I walked over to them "What is it?" I asked. "Two things, one is everything set up properly?" Gaara questioned. I looked around and nodded. "Yes, and two?" I questioned. "Deal with that" Gaara said pointing to a corner. I followed his gaze to see a massive spider there. "And you called me for?" I yelled. "Fire. Kill it" Naruto said. I nodded and did the required hand signs. "Fire ball jutsu" I said and blew a massive fireball at it. It made a weird sound and went to run at me, but I increased the heat of the fire, before it died. "Why couldn't you just crush it?" I questioned looking at Gaara. "Because it would make my sand smell funny" I glared.

"Because sand and blood is s perfectly normal smell" I said, earning laughs from Kiba and Naruto. "Yes, It is" I shook my head and went to walk back over to Temari, but my hand was grabbed and I was pulled backwards. I fell back and landed on Gaara, who was holding my wrist. "Should I even bother asking?" I questioned. "No" Gaara said wrapping his arms around my waist. Intertwining my fingers with his own. "So did you need something?" I questioned. "No" Gaara answered. I smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "Aww, its so cute how there all huggie and stuff" Naruto said to Kiba, who chuckled. "Yeah I guess." I rolled my eyes and turned to whisper in Gaara's ear. "I need to talk to Naruto" I said. He turned and whispered in my own. "What about?" I smiled innocently. "Hinata" I whispered back. He nodded. "Not right now, Now isn't the time" I frowned. "Then when is?" I questioned. He kissed me then let me go. "Now is" I rolled my eyes. "Narutooo~" I said skipping over to him. "yeah?" He asked looking down at me. "Come with me" I said grabbing his hand and pulling me with him. He shot Gaara a questioning look, but Gaara shook his head and shrugged, acting like he didn't know what I wanted. I pulled him in the house and past Hinata, who was giving Us a hurt look. "Wait here" I said letting Naruto's hand go and walking over to Hinata. She smiled weakly at me and I kissed her cheek, hugging her. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm gonna talk to him" I said. She caught my hint and nodded, so I walked back to Naruto and pulled him into the house and up to my bedroom, where no one would hear us.

"What's going on Hotaru?" Naruto asked as I sat on the bed and gestured for him to sit as well. "Hinata" I said. "Hm? What about her?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes, he is so dense. "Naruto, Hinata loves you" I said. He nodded. "She said that, but what if she just made it up like Sakura did a little while ago? What if it's just a crush?" I frowned at him. "it's not, Hinata has been in love with you since we were in the academy, possibly before then" He frowned. "Then why didn't she ever talk to me?" He questioned. "You know she is shy, She admires you! And During the Chunin exams, you gave her strength and encouragement, She kept on fighting Neji because You gave her the strength too! Naruto can't you see?" I questioned. Naruto thought for a minute. "So that's why she blushed and got all shy every time she spoke to me..." I nodded. "exactly." He frowned. "I didn't notice sooner, because when you fell in love with Gaara, you were confident around him, and when Sakura had that crush on Sasuke, she was all over him" I nodded. "Me and Gaara were already friends when I fell for him, and Sakura was a fan girl of Sasuke, before she really fell in love with him. You and Hinata didn't really talk that much" He nodded. "What do you want me to do?" He questioned. "Naruto, It's not what I want you to do. Its what you want to, But please do the right thing." He nodded and we stood up walking out of my room.

Naruto walked down the hallway, but I was grabbed and pulled in the other direction. Before I was pushed onto the wall. "How'd it go?" Gaara's voice questioned. "I'm not sure what he is going to do, but he at least understands her feelings" I said. Gaara nodded and kissed my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good girl" He praised, before letting me go and we walked down he hallway together. "I really hope he does fall in love with her" I said. Gaara nodded. "In all honesty Hotaru, I could care less about love" I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "is that so?" I questioned. Gaara stopped walking and registered what he said. "I didn't mean it like that" He said turning to me. "Oh really?" I questioned. He nodded . "I rephrase, I could care less about love unless you are involved in it. And if you love someone other me, I will just have to kill them" He said. I smiled at him. "So does that mean your gonna kill our baby?" Gaara looked at me wide eyed for a minute. "Are you...?" He trailed off. "No" I giggled and kissed his cheek. He sighed in relief, sitting down outside on the porch and pulling me into his lap. "What? Don't you want kids?" I asked him.

"Do you?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I asked you first" Gaara rolled my eyes. "Maybe one day, but not right now" He said taking a sip of his drink. "Now your turn, do you want kids?" He asked. I nodded. "Yep" I smiled at him. Gaara nodded and kissed my cheek. "One day Hotaru, Let's just gave married first. Ne?" I nodded and snuggled up in his chest. "Fifteen kids running around, all screaming and crying. Aw its gonna be so great" I teased winking at him. He smacked the back of my head playfully. "You shouldn't hit Gaara" Sakura scolded. Gaara glared at her. "Bite me Sakura" He said coldly. Tenten laughed. "Aw come on Sakura! There just screwing around!" She said. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to whatever it was she was doing. "Mine" He said possessively, making me giggle. "What? The house? Yes it is" Gaara rolled his eyes and put his hand on the back of my neck, making me look up before pressing his lips over my mouth. "No, You" He said when he pulled away. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever" I said hitting his chest playfully. He chuckled at me and tenten spat out her drink. "What?" I asked laughing. "I was a bit shocked when Gaara kissed you, but even more so when he laughed!" I burst out laughing and Gaara death glared at Tenten. "Oh chill Gaara" I said kissing his cheek. He stopped Glaring at her, and then directed his glare in another direction, I followed his glare and saw Matsuri coming this way. I groaned and Tenten turned. "Oh! So that's the infamous Matsuri?" I nodded. "Kill me now" Gaara said. I laughed and hit him. "be nice" I said. "Hello Lord Gaara" Matsuri said. I smiled. "Nice to see you too Matsuri" I said. She ignored me and turned to Gaara. "Did you want something?" Gaara asked. Matsuri nodded. "Ah...yes, um, I was wondering if the rumors were true?" Matsuri asked. "What rumors?" Gaara asked her. "Well I heard that Hotaru-sama and you were getting married..." She said. "That would be right" Gaara said. "Show me the ring!" She scremed. "She dosen't have one yet" gaara said. "Why not?" Tenten yelled. Gaara ignored her. "Of that all you wanted, be on your way" He said coldly. Matsuri nodded and stalked away, looking mad. "Tenten, she doesn't have on yet because she hasn't picked one yet" Tenten nodded.

"Did you take her to get one?" Tenten asked smirking. "Well..." Gaara said scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, don't worry about it, Being Kazekage is tough" I said. Gaara looked down at me nodding. "I will take her after Temari's wedding" Gaara said. I nodded and he kissed my nose, before turning to Tenten, who was being scooped up. I smirked when I saw who it was. "hello Neji" I said. He nodded. "Tenten, come help me" He said. She nodded and blushed. She was always so confident, but when it came to Neji, she was weak at the knees.

-line-

"Hotaru, Time to wake up" A voice said from above me. I opened my eyes to see Tenten shaking me. "Where is Gaara?" I asked. Tenten gestured behind me. Gaara was still lying there. "Wake him up" She said. "Why can't you?" I questioned. "Because he won't kill you" I giggled at her and rolled over on top of Gaara. His eyes twitched. "Hotaru" He said breathing in and wrapping his arms around me. "Time to wake up" I said kissing his chin. "Do I have to?" He questions. "Yes, its Temari's wedding." Gaara groaned, but sat up, making me sit in his lap. "Good morning Tenten" He said. she nodded. "Morning Gaara" She said waling out of our room. "Alright, lets get up" Gaara said standing and carrying me out of the room over his shoulder. "GAARA!" I yelled hitting his back. "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Lee shouted as Gaara set me down. "To early" I said to Gaara. "Why did you stop me from killing him?" He questioned looking sideways at me. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Lee" I said. "Gaara my youthfull friend!" Lee said jumping on Gaara, who shot a glare in my direction. I put my hands up defensive. "Lee. Get. Off. Me" Gaara said slowly. I laughed. "Whats with you?" Sakura asked. "Gaara doesn't like people in the morning" Naruto said. "Gaara doesn't like people ever" Kiba added with a grin. Gaara growled and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "He like me all day!" I said with enthusiasm, earning laughs from the people in the room. He kissed my cheek. "Most defiantly" He said letting me go. "Alright, where is Temari?" I asked turning around. As if on cue, she walked into the room pulling on her hair. "Why is it so frustrating?" She asked no one in particular. I ran over to her. "Okay Temari, stop" She glared, but let go of her hair. I gripped her shoulders, and sat her down in the chair at the bench. "Okay, What is frustrating?" I asked her. "This!" She said grabbing her hair. "Okay, leave that for a moment, Have you eaten breakfast?" I questioned. She nodded. I turned to everyone else in the room for confirmation. "Has she?" I asked.

Lee nodded. "Yes. I was in the room when she ate" I nodded. "Alright, come with me" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up into the bathroom – which, might I add, I huge! And when I say huge, I mean the biggest bathroom I have ever seen in my life – And sitting her down in front of the bench. "Okay, lets start with make up?" I questioned. She nodded and I set to work, putting on a very thin amount of foundation. When that was finished with that, I put a small amount of red blush on her cheeks. I moved to her lips, putting on a light pink, almost natural looking, lipstick, and then I moved to her eyes, putting on a very light amount of eyeliner, then mascara. "Alright, do you want to see before I do your hair?" I questioned. "yes" came to voices from the door way. I smirked at turned to See Kankuro and Gaara standing in the door way. "Wow Hotaru, you did pretty good" Kankuro said. Gaara nodded in agreement. "I stood out the way and Temari looked in the mirror. She smiled at me as Ino shooed Gaara and Kankuro away, telling them they have a wedding to get ready for.

I smiled back and moved to her hair. I curled some of it and put it in a messy looking bun, then pinned some of her fringe back, leaving two bits down on each side. Temari looked in the mirror and smiled at me. "Thanks a heap Hotaru!" I smiled at her. "It's not a problem" She nodded and stood up as Tenten handed Temari her dress. Sakura was doing Ino's hair and makeup –Sakura was already done-, Hinata had been doing Tenten's and needed her hair done. Hinata needed to be done though. Temari stood up and went over to the bathroom probably putting on her dress. "Your turn!" Ino said as she shoved me down in the seat. She was still in her pyjama's and hadn't gotten into her dress yet. She smirked evilly at me. "Ino, don't do anything too bad" She nodded and set to work on me.

-line-

Ino stood out the way and I looked in the mirror. Ino had curled all my hair and pretty much done my makeup nearly the same as I had done Temari's. I looked almost as pretty as Temari. "Thanks Ino" I said as we walked into the bathroom and got into our dresses, they only came to our knees, and were purple, Temari's favourite colour. We walked out of the room together. I went looking for Temari to make sure everything was going right, when I got into the kitchen I saw Tenten walking over to Gaara. "hey Sandman, Do you mind if we were these in your house?" She asked him holding up the heels. Gaara shook his head. "No I don't, but you should be more concerned about Hotaru though" Gaara said looking in my direction. His eyes went wide for a moment, then returned to normal, though I was the only one who saw it. "Its okay Tenten" I smiled at her, grabbing the pair of heals that were my size and slipping them on.

"Do I look alright?" I asked. Gaara nodded. "Better then alright" He said kissing me and pulling me against his chest. I looked him over, he was wearing a suit –something Shikamaru made him do- but his hair was as wild as ever. I smiled at him. "Good" I said aloud, though I didn't mean to. "What?" he questioned smirking when he saw my blush. "You left your hair as it is" He smiked at me. "My point in brushing it, you just mess it up again" He glared at him and hit his chest, earning a laugh from everyone.


	10. Temari's Wedding

Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Temari as instructed. Everyone began clapping and cheering, myself included. Even Gaara looked thrilled. Temari turned around and jumped onto me, hugging me tight. She turned to Kankuro and threw her arms around his neck, then turned to Gaara, laughing at him for a second, before she jumped on his as best she could with her dress. He caught her skilfully – after all, he should be a pro at it now, considering I do it to him on a daily basis- Making her laugh, before he set her down and Temari ran back over to Shikamaru and they walked inside together, with both of them smiling huge. Gaara came over to me. "Come on, you should get out of that dress" He said eyeing it like it was evil. I laughed. Temari and Kankuro loved purple. Gaara hated it with a burning passion. I nodded and walked inside, telling Gaara I would be back, before I disappeared inside. Shikamaru was leaning on the bench, smirking. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Is Temari in my room?" I asked.

Shikamaru nodded and I walked up the stairs, knocking on the door before walking in. Temari was pulling on the dress she was changing into. She had stated earlier that she wanted to get out of her dress at the first chance she got, not wanting to ruin it. I took of my own dress, putting on the one I wanted to wear tonight. It was stripy back and white and had sleeves that came to my elbow. Temari waited for me and we walked downstairs together and out the door. I looked around the large backyard we had and over at the big tent like thing, were music was playing and loud chatting could be heard. I looked behind me to see Gaara standing on the roof, looking out at the moon. "I will meet you guys there" I said to Shikamaru and Temari. Temari saw Gaara and nodded. "Ah, okay" She said pulling Shika off with her. I walked closer to the roof and jumped up, walking in front of Gaara and leaning on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing up here?" I asked him curiously. "Watching the moon" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but I could hear the anger in his tone. "what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" He hissed. I frowned. "Don't lie to me" I said turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm trying not to commit mass murder" He said. I frowned at him. "Why? What happened?" I asked curiously. "Did you know that Temari invited your uncle and Aunty?" He questioned. I gasped. "No! I didn't what happened?" I questioned. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter Hotaru" I looked at him sympathetically. "Gaara, just forget them, if we have to, I will ask them to leave" He sighed and nodded, kissing my cheek. "Alright baby" He whispered.

"Now, lets go inside" I said gesturing to the tent like thing. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, jumping off the roof and in front of the tent like thing. We walked inside and looked at everyone, dancing, talking, eating and drinking. I gasped and grabbed Gaara's arm, hitting it excitedly trying to get his attention. "Gaara! Look!" I said pointing, he followed my gaze to Hinata and Naruto who were dancing. Hinata was blushing and Naruto was smirking like an idiot. Gaara chuckled at me. "What?" I questioned glaring. "Your such a child sometimes" I glared at him. He was right though. Bastard. "Shut up" I said hitting him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "I'd ask you to dance, just be nice, but I'm not dancing" he said. I laughed at him. "That's okay, because you're dancing at our wedding!" Gaara groaned, making me laugh.

Gaara pulled me over to sit down at a table with Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Chihiro. "Hey!" They greeted smiling like idiots. I smiled at them. "hey there! Where is Itachi?" I wandered. "There" Gaara said pointing at Itachi who was dancing with Tori. I smiled and nodded. "Cool". Kankuro suddenly made a face. "Hotaru, watch out" He said gesturning behind me. I turned around to see _the_ Aunty and uncle behind me. Yeah, you know which ones I'm talking about. "Hello sweetie!" Aunty Deimara said. I put on a fake smile as she kissed my cheek. "Hey, How are you?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. She smiled at me. "we _were_ okay..." She said casting a foul look in Gaara's direction. I sighed. This can only end in tears..."Untill what?" Temari used sweetly. "Untill a certin Kazekage decided to show his face" My uncle said. I slid my hand under the table and squeezed Gaara's hand. He squeezed back reassuringly. "Is that so?" Kankuro said. "Yes! Really Hotaru! It was bad enough that you dated him! But now you move in with him!" Hishamaru said. Oh thats it! I stood up and turned to face them.

"What is your problem? And what do you mean Gaara decided to show his face? He lives here! You want to know why I moved in with him? Becuase you bastards started charging me extra for my rent because I said I wouldn't lead the clan! Not to mention the fact I love him! Did that ever occur to you? Gaara took me in so I wouldn't have to live on the streets! And I would bet anything that you two are the ones that told the news that Gaara forced me to turn down leader! Gaara had nothing to do with it!" I yelled at them. Hishamaru pushed Deimara back and stood infront of her, facing me. "You better watch it" He said threateningly. "I better watch it? No way! You are in my home!" Hishamaru glared at me. "I will kill you" He said lighting a fire in his hand. In the next second I was behind Gaara and being held onto by Kankuro. Gaara gave him a glare that I hadn't seen his wear since we were tweleve. "No, _you _better watch it Hishamaru hoshi. I am Kazekage now, i can throw you out of this village. And just because I haven't got the Shukaku in me anymore, dosen't mean I can't _kill._ If you _ever_ threaten my fiancé again, I _will _kill you" Gaara said low, slowly and threateningly.

I could see the fear plastered on my aunty and Uncle's face. "You are getting married?" Questioned Deimara. Hashimaru hid the fear, and had the guts to say a smartass comment. "You probably forced that bitch into it" My uncle said. My eyes went wide. Is he insane? Gaara glared even harder and his sand flicked up, wrapping around Deimara and Hishamaru. "Gaara! Please don't!" I begged him with desperation dripping from my voice, but he wasn't listening. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of us he grabbed Gaara's shoulder and shook his head. "Naruto" Gaara hissed warningly. Naruto gestured to me. "Don't do it, for her sake" Gaara turned to face me, and that's when I realised I was crying, not because of anything my aunty or Uncle said.

It was because I was _scared._

I was scared of what Gaara would do.

Gaara dropped his glare and walked back over to me, the sand dropping on the floor. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me outside. Shouting started from inside, though I couldn't hear what they were saying, frankly I was mad at myself, Because I was scared of Gaara. I couldn't stop being scared, no matter how much I told myself It was ridiculous. I looked up to see Gaara opening the door of our house, and he pulled me upstairs to our bedroom, where he sat me down on the edge of the bed and crouched down between my legs, so that he was at eye level with me. "I'm sorry" He said putting his hands on my cheeks. I nodded. "i know" My voice betrayed me. "I...I don't know why, I know you don't like it when..._that _happenes, I just got so mad" He said referring to his sand coffin. I nodded. "It's okay Gaara" My voice broke as I said his name. Gaara frowned, clearly not satisfied. "Your scared." He stated. I starred at him wide eyed. "Gaara I-" He cut me off. "Your scared of me" I could see the hurt in his eyes! Come on Hotaru! Think! "No Gaara, I was scared _for _you, Not _of_ you" Gaara bit his lip, seeming to take it in. "Please don't be mad Gaara" He shook his head. "I'm not and I understand why you would be scared of me then. You were scarred I was going to go back to my old self, killing without remorse, solely for the _enjoyment_" He said stroking my cheek. "but I promise you, that will never happen" He continued. I smiled a bit at him, as he placed his forehead on mine, and looked into my eyes. "I swear it" He pressed his lips to mine, pouring all his love into the small gesture.

NARUTO POV

I walked into Gaara's house, going to make sure they were both okay. I heard Gaara's voice coming from the bedroom, so I walked upstairs, masking my chakra – On instinct – and stopped infront of there door, which was about two fourths of the way open. Gaara was holding Hotaru's cheeks and whispering something to her, that I couldn't hear, but clearly Hotaru did, as she nodded and whispered something back, her voice broke when she said his name though. I frowned. She was scared, you could see it written all over her face. Pour Gaara, that's gotta hurt. I listened as he promised he would never kill for fun again. That's the way Gaara! Hotaru visibly calmed down and Gaara kissed her.

Gaara was different when Hotaru was around, more gentle, well to Hotaru anyway, and I had seen him kiss her and hold her, but right now, this was different. I could see how much he loved her, I mean, He was practically wearing a sign that screamed 'I love Hotaru'. I smiled at her. Who would have thought that my old team mate would be the one to break him? Not me that's for sure! Hotaru had him wrapped around her finger, and she dosen't even know it! Ah Gaara, I'm happy for you man. I watched as Gaara grabbed Hotaru's hand and helped her stand up, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and guiding her out of the room. "Oh Naruto!" Hotaru said when she saw me. "Hey guys, Gaara, before we take Hotaru back out, we should clean her up" I said gesturing to the makeup that was strewn across her face. Gaara looked at it and nodded, turning her around and guiding her to the bathroom, with me behind him. Hotaru took one look in the mirror, and made a disgusted noise. "What?" I asked her.

She gestured to her reflection. "Ew" She stated. "The only thing wrong with it is the fact you are wearning make-up" I stated. Gaara nodded. "He's right, You don't need it" She smiled at us sweetly. "Thanks you guys" I smiled at her. "its true, believe it!" I watched as Gaara picked up a face washer, and gently rubbed all that shit off her face. "Much better" He said when he was done.

-LINE-

I opened my eyes to the feeling of sun beating against my back. I smiled and looked up, seeing Gaara opening his eyes. I smiled at him, looking down and seeing I was still lying on top of him. He kissed my forehead. "Good morning baby" He said sitting up, pulling me with him in the process. There was a knock on the door and it was pushed open. Revealing Ino standing in the door way. She smirked at me. "I know what you too got up too last night!" I blushed, remember the events. "Ino...How did you know?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I _always _know" She said in the most creepy voice. I clung to Gaara. "Help! She has tunred evil!" I said. She laughed. "Who else stayed here last night?" Gaara asked. Ino put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "well, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura is asleep in thew hallway, Tenten passed out on the couch, Neji is asleep in the backyard and Lee is well...She pointed out the door and I followed her gaze, seeing Lee upside down on the roof...asleep. "Once again Hotaru, why didn't you let me kill him?" Gaara said as Lee mutered words of 'Youthfulness' in his sleep. I shook my head and turned around in gaara's lap, pulling the blanket up over myself so Ino didn't get scarred, though knowing Ino, she probably wouldn't. "I'm gonna go make everyone breakfast, Is that okay Lord Kazekage?" Ino said. Gaara nodded. "Go ahead" She smiled and shut the door. Gaara stood up and pulled on a pair of Ninja shorts. He offered his hand and I took it, Pulling on my pyjamas and skipping down the hallway with Gaara behind me. "Good morning!" I shouted at the frowning faces surrounding my table. "Hotaru, too early" Neji said. I smirked. I knew I would be glade I didn't drink. "Aww are you hung over?" I asked smiling. I received glared from everyone but Hinata and Gaara. Gaara didn't drink too much and Hinata didn't drink anything like me.

Ino wasn't hung over, but she wasn't in the room. I took a seat on Gaara's lap, who had sat next to his best friend, Naruto. Ino came in moments later with plates for everyone and food.

-line-

(AN/:: This is a week and a bit later)

Temari and I lied on the floor of mine and Gaara's lounge room. "Hey Temari?" I said. "What?" She asked rolling over on her stomach and facing me. "I wanted to ask you something, This morning I woke up and i really needed to throw up, but after I did, I was fine again..." I trailed off. Temari's eyes went wide. "Hey Hotaru, when was the last time you and Gaara had sex?" I made a disgusted face at her. "your wedding night" She smiled. "Come" She said, shoving me into the bathroom. "Temari? What?" I questioned. She handed me a box I looked down at it. "You think I'm..." I trailed off. Temari nodded. I sighed, walking in the bathroom, and taking it,

I frowned at the results. It was mocking me. It literally said pregnant. What if Gaara doesn't want it? I started hyperventilating. "T-Temari!" I yelled she pushed open the door and ran in. I held up the test. She gasped. "Hotaru this is great" I looked up to her with sadness in my eyes. "Gaara" She nodded, knowing literally what I meant. "Maybe I can just hide it from him?" She shook her head. "You physically can't Hotaru, I'm sure it will be fine, You need to tell him" I frowned. "Tell who what?" Kankuro said poking his head around the corner. I threw the test at him and he caught it looking down at it. "you think Gaara won't want it" Kankuro stated. I nodded, Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know if he will, but you have to tell him. We won't say anything, but you tell him when you think its right" I nodded and stood up, making a beeline for the door. "better now then later" I said. They smiled. "Thats my girl!" Temari said as I walked out the door, heading for the Kazekage tower.

I knocked on the door. "hello Hun" gaara said. I smiled at him nervously and stood in front of his desk, pressing my fingers together in the same way Hinata does. "Is something the matter?" Gaara asked. I nodded. "Gaara, there is something I need to tell you" He nodded for me to go on.

"I'm pregnant"


	11. Taki Decalers War!

Gaara's eye went wide and he knocked over his drink onto the floor accidently. "You're what?" He said standing up and walking in front on me. "Pregnant" I whispered. In the next second, Gaara wrapped his arms around me and lifted me to his eye level, pressing his lips against mine. "This is great Hotaru!" He said. I smiled brightly at him. So Temari was right. "How far along?" He questioned. "Well, I'm not sure but I think somewhere near two weeks?" Gaara nodded. "Temari's wedding..." He trailled off. I nodded. "Yep thats it" I smiled at him.

-Line-

"So How'd it go?" Temari said as I walked in the door. "She isn't crying, so I assume it went good" Kankuro said from his spot on the couch. I nodded. "Yeah, He was a bit shocked at first, but he said it was great" I said. Teamri clapped happily. "Yay! Happy Gaara!" She said, making me laugh. "What are you gonna call it?" Kankuro asked. I shrugged. "No idea, I was going to ask Gaara about it later. I will tell you guys as soon as I know" Kankuro nodded and Temari was dancing around, cheering 'I'm gonna be an aunty!'. "Just one thing" I said getting there attention. They turned to look at me. "Just don't tell anyone for now, I mean you can tell Shikamaru and Chihiro, but I don't want everyone to know yet" I said. They nodded. "not a word" I smiled at them. "I wonder if its a boy or a girl?" Kankuro said. I shrugged. "I don't know, but I want it to be a surprise. I don't know about Gaara, but I would be happy with either" Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, Surprises are good" Temari said dreamily.

-Line-

I sat on the couch in Gaara's study. It was about eight at night, and he _still_ hasn't come home. I was missing him and his office smells like him so this is where I am. I picked up a peice of paper, reading it out of boredom. My eyes went wide when I realised what it was. "Hotaru?" Came Gaara's voice from downstairs. I jumped up and ran towards screaming his name over and over until I got to him. He caught me as I nearly tripped when I got to him. "What is it?" he asked. "Did you read this?" I asked holding up the sheet of paper. Gaara shook his head. "Well you should!" I pushed the peice of Paper into his chest. He took it and read it over. He sighed. "Oh great" He muttered. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go back. Are you coming?" He asked. I nodded and we walked back to the Kazekage tower.

"BAKI!" Gaara called when he walked inside. Baki was still here? Gaara ran up the stairs, with me behind him, taking my sweet time. "BAKI!" Gaara called again. Baki ran out from a room and Towards Gaara. "Gaara-sama? What is it?" Baki asked. Gaara walked into his office, signalling for Baki to follow. Baki walked in and held the door for me. I thanked him with a silent nod. "What is this Gaara" Gaara was leaning on the front of his desk. "We have a huge problem" Gaara said. Baki nodded for him to continue.

"Takigakure has declared war against the Sand village"

Baki cussed under his breath. "Why?" Gaara shrugged. "it doesn't matter why, we just have to act" Gaara said. Baki nodded. "Right, so what are we going to do?" Baki asked. "Well thats easy, first were going to have to inform Konoha and ask for their assistance. I dare say Takigakure will have a second party with them" I said. Gaara nodded. "Thats probably true, but the problem is we don't know were the war will be" Gaara said. "Wait a minute Gaara, you're not even going to try and negotiate?" Baki asked. Gaara shook his head. "Takigakure aren't known for Negotiation, they just act" Baki sighed. "I suppose you're right, Are we going to use Genin in this fight?" ARE YOU CRAZY? "Absolutely Not, excluding Naruto, He is forever a Genin" Gaara said. I shook my head at him. "Gaara, Your still a Genin" Gaara looked over at me. "I'm a kage" He said. "Who's really a Genin" I said crossing my arms over his chest. "I still have more power then him" Gaara said. "Oh? Getting competitive are we?" I teased. Gaara shook his head. "back to the problem, well main problem" Gaara said casting me a look. "hey!" I yelled. Baki and Gaara ignored me. Bastards.

"Okay, so we will send someone with the message" Baki said. "Send a Hoshi, We specialise in teleportation, even though mine sucks ass" I said. Gaara nodded. "Right, Send for Tsume Hoshi" He said. "Why?" I questioned. "She is a medical ninja, if anything goes wrong, she will be able to help herself" Gaara said. "not if she's paralysed!" I protested. Gaara sighed. "What if I have someone go with her?" He asked. "That would be acceptable" He turned to Baki. "Send For Itachi Uchiha" Baki nodded and made a handsign disappearing in a puff of smoke. Gaara groaned and grabbed his head. "For god sakes" He said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle. He let go of his head and looked at me for a moment, before returning the gesture. "You know I'm not letting you fight" He said. "I'm capable" Gaara shook his head. "You're pregnant" Gaara stated. "I know, but Not that far"

Gaara sighed, "Fine, I will let you defend the villagers, no Doubt they will attack them" I nodded. "Thats good enough for me" Gaara pushed my head onto his chest. "Ditto" We stood there like that, until the door was pushed open and Itachi and Aunty Tsume walked in the door. "You called for us Lord Kazekage?" They said together. "You have a mission, you need to deliver a message to the Leaf, It is very important. This mission is S-rank" Gaara said. They nodded. "What kind of message are we delivering?" Itachi wandered. "Don't say anything yet, but Takigakure has declared war on us" Gaara said. Itachi and Tsume nodded. "I want you to teleport as close as you can without using all your chakra" They nodded. "I will probably get about seven kilometres from the Leaf village" Aunty Tsume said. Gaara nodded. "Be careful" he said. They nodded and left the office.

"What now?" I asked Gaara. "When Baki gets back in here, we will create different attacking and defending teams using our Shinobi, then add Konoha Shinobi to it" he said sitting down in his chair. "I will go get Baki" I said walking out the door. "Baki?" I called in a tired voice. "I'm coming Hotaru, I'm coming" He said walking down the hallway towards me. I nodded and walked back into Gaara's office with Baki behind me. Baki sat down in front of Gaara's desk. I yawned and sat down on the floor. Gaara handed Baki a pen and they began discussing ninja and there different skills. I yawned again and lied down. I'm so tired. "Hotaru, come here" Gaara said writing something on a peice of paper. I got up and walked over to him. "Yeah?" I said in a quiet voice. He patted his lap. "Sit" He said. Usually I would complain about not being a dog, but I was too tired to care. I sat on his lap and curled up in a ball. Time for sleep. I closed my eyes and Gaara kissed me. I was too tired to kiss back, so I just groaned. I heard Gaara chuckled.

-line-

I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing Gaara and I had fallen asleep in his chair. There was a knock on the door and Itachi and aunty Tsume walked in. I waved at them and looked up to Gaara, kissing his lips. His eyes flickered open. "Hotaru?" He asked. I nodded and gestured over to Tsume and Itachi. Gaara sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How'd it go?" gaara asked. Itachi walked forward and handed Gaara an envelope. He opened it and read it over. He smiled at me and nodded. "Good" I clapped sighed with relief. "Great, now when are they coming?" I asked him. Gaara shrugged. "I don't know, but there is a note with this for you." Gaara said as he handed me the note.

_Hello Hotaru _

_I'm going to be in this fight, and I had a favour to ask of you, will you please take care of my baby girl? I trust you and there is no one else available as I heard that you were not involved in this fight, due to Gaara's wishes. I'm sure you were absolutely _thrilled_ about his decision._

_Take care sweetie, _

_Kurenai Yuhi _

Of course I would! I looked up to see Gaara watching me. "Yuhi Kurenai wants me to baby-sit her daughter seen as she knows I'm not fighting" Gaara frowned at me. "How did they know?" He wandered. "Wait, you didn't tell them?" I questioned. Gaara shook his head. "no, I didn't" I looked over at Itachi and Tsume. They shrugged and shook their heads. "I don't know" I said accepting defeat.

THIRD PERSON POV  
>IN KONOHA<p>

"...And I am requesting that, as our allies, you help us win this war. If you accept, we will discuss plans when you arrive. Lord Gaara" Shizune read aloud. Tsunade nodded. "well of course we will, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshi Tsume, I will write you a letter to take back to Lord Kazekage" Tsunade said. "Do you think Hotaru will be participating in the fight?" Kurenai, who was sitting on the couch, wandered. "I don't know, we would have to ask Naruto what he thinks, Why is that Kurenai?" Tsundae wandered. "I was wondering if she would take care of Ai for me" Tsundae nodded. "Right, Shizune, will you send for Naruto?" Shizune nodded and wandered out of the office and came back moments later with Konoha's number one knuckle head.

"Whats up Grandma?" Naruto wandered. Tsunade glared at the use of his nickname for her. "Konoha is assisting The sand village in a war against Takigakure, and we were wandering, If you think Gaara would let Hotaru participate in the fight?" Tsunade said. Naruto scratched his head thinking. "Well, thats tough, Gaara would defiantly want her out of it, but she has him wrapped around her finger, and I am, she doesn't even know it! So they would probably come to some kind of negotiation, or Hotaru's gonna be pissed at Gaara for a little while, Why?" Naruto said in one breath, earning himself Raised eyebrows from everyone in the room.

Naruto was proud of himself for being able to figure his friends out like that.

"I was wandering if she would babysit Ai" Kurenai said. Naruto nodded. "Probably, Hotaru loves kids, and if it means sitting out of a fight to take care of one, then she would do it"

HOTARU POV

I walked down the streets, glaring up at the setting sun. Stupid thing. I sighed and shook my head. Not much you can do. I smiled seeing the house just up ahead. That took _forever_. I got up to the front door and frowned at it. "Open Door!" I demanded. Nothing happened. God damn it. "Want help?" a colder than normal voice said from behind me as the owner of the voice planted a kiss on my cheek. "Yes please" Gaara smirked at me and opened the door, taking a few of the bags for me. "Why so much?" He questioned. I shrugged. "I don't know what toddlers like..." I trailed off. "Toddler?" He said shutting the door behind me as I started up the stairs for the kitchen. "Yes Gaara, I was talking about Kurenai's daughter. She is about three now I think" Gaara nodded. "Right, I forgot about her...speaking of which, what's her name?" He asked. I put the bags of food on the bench and pointed at this head. Gaara looked at me confused. "What...?" He wandered. "Ai, Her name is Ai" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Right and you pointed at me because?" He questioned. I did a double take at him. "You're not serious are you?" I questioned. Come to think of it, he was acting a bit...out of character. "Yes?" He questioned putting his hands on his hips...something Gaara never did. "Go to our room and look in the mirror" 'Gaara' Nodded and walked down the hallway. I could sense Gaara's chakra, at the front door. I leapt down the stairs and signalled for gaara to be quiet when I saw him.

"What?" He whispered. "Mask your chakra, and hide, but stay close to me" He raised an imaginary eyebrow at me, but nodded as I walked back up the stairs. 'Gaara' walked back out seconds later. "Right sorry, I'm losing it babe" 'Gaara' said walking to me and wrapping his arms around me. I saw Gaara appear behind us and watched as her moved slowly and quietly towards me and 'gaara' "What is it?" 'Gaara' questioned, turning to look behind us. Shit! Think! think! He can't see Gaara! I grabbed his face and kissed him. 'Gaara' returned the gesture, and the real Gaara stabbed one of our hidden kunai into the back of his neck. 'Gaara' fell to the floor, then poofed back to his original body. I didn't recognise him, but he wore a Taki forehead protector around his arm. Gaara looked up from him and glared at me. "What?" I questioned frustrated.

"You kissed him" He said coldly. "What else was I supposed to do?" I questioned. "Something else" Gaara said crossing his arms and glaring at me still. "Will you stop glaring?" his lip twitched a bit as he suppressed a smirk. "Why? You kissed someone else and you are engaged to me and pregnant with my child" He stated arrogantly. "Oh Shut up! I did so you cover wouldn't get blown!" Gaara looked at me and frowned. "not an appropriate excuse" He said in mock disappointment. I giggled and skipped over to him. "You're the only one I love" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. Gaara looked away from me. "No! You had your chance" I smirked evilly. "Can't back out on me now Lord Kazekage, I'm engaged to you and pregnant with your child" I said. "You sure it's mine?" He questioned smirking. I gawked at him. "Screw you!" I said letting go of him and walking to our room. I sat on the floor leaning against the edge of the bed. Jerk. His sleeping on the couch tonight...

"Aw, did I upset you?" he teased from the door way. "Bite me" I said as he chuckled and walked into the room getting changed. Must resist urge to look! It took all my will power, but I resisted. I felt the bed move and Gaara flipped his legs over the edge of the bed on either side of me. I felt him sink his teeth into my head. "Ouch! What the hell?" I yelled hitting his leg. "You told me to bite you" He said chuckling. "I hate you" I said looking for an inanimate object to glare at, and choosing the picture of Me, Gaara and Naruto on the wall. I was sitting on Gaara's and Naruto's shoulder's while they held me up, making sure I didn't fall. "No you don't" Gaara stated.

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Do too!"

Do not!"

"Yeah ha!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Arrogant Bastard!"

"Stubborn bitch!"

We bickered like a couple of children. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Fine! I don't! But you're still a prick!" I shouted at him. "I know" He said smugly, as he pulled out my messy bun I had put my hair into earlier. He handed me the hair tie, which I took from him, stuffing it in my pocket. Gaara ran his fingers threw my hair. "Its longer then last time" He stated. "I'm aware" I said. "you straightened it" He stated _again. _"Once again Gaara, I'm aware" I said rolling my eyes. "I don't like it" He said. "Why? How do you like it then?" I questioned turning around and looking up at him. "Short and curly" He said. "Why?" I questioned. Gaara shurrged. "I don't know your hair really didn't faze me when we met, but when I saw it short, I liked it" He said. I nodded. "Fair enough" I said looking up at him and staring in his eyes. "I've told you once, but I will tell you again, your eyes are pretty" I said. Gaara made a face at me. "Pretty?" He questioned. "Yes. Pretty" Gaara chuckled at me and leaned down kissing me. I returned the gesture happily.

"i will admit, I feel pretty damn special being able to kiss the Kazekage" I said when he pulled away. "Whys that?" He questioned. I shrugged. "I don't know, but I do!" I said standing up. "I'm hungry, where is Temari when you need her?" Gaara smirked. "You wanna here a funny story?" Gaara asked. "Sure" I said sitting down beside him. "When we were younger, just before the Chunin exams, Temari, Kankuro and I were at home with The Kazekage, and Temari had said that she wanted to cook all of us food, The Kazekage agreed, and so Temari made us...I'm not even sure what it was, but I didn't eat it, neither did Temari. But Dad and Kankuro got food poisoning. She ran into her room and hid there for days in shame." I laughed. "Kankuro and the 4th Kazekage got food poisoning. Oh that's hilarious" I said leaning on him. "yeah, it is"


	12. Apologie, Seeking Out The Akatsuki

ONE WEEK LATER

Gaara gripped at his hair. He was getting stressed out. The war was going to start in the desert three days from now and Konoha hadn't arrived yet. "Gaara, calm down" He growled. "i can't! Look! Taki have Iwa and kiri fighting for them!" He snapped. I frowned this is bad. "I have an idea, but, you may not like it" I said. Gaara nodded for me to go on. "What if we hired the Akatsuki?' Gaara looked thoughtful. "Alright, fine. We have no choice. You know Deidara and Itachi used to be a member. Go with him to the base" I nodded internally having a party.

"And Hotaru, get hurt and I will kill you" He said smirking at me. I nodded and ran over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek, before taking off to Itachi and Tori's house. "ITACHI!" I screamed bashing on the door. It swung open, and Itachi appered in the doorway. "We have no time to explain, come on!" I said grabbing his hand and running towards the gates. "Whats this about?" He asked me. "We are seeking out the Akatsuki" I said as we made it out the gate, running north. "What? Why?" He questioned. "To help with the war, Taki have Iwa and Kiri helping them" Itachi nodded. "I don't know what they will say..." He trallied off.

AT THE BASE

Itachi made the handsigns and pressed his hand to the bolluder. It moved away and Itachi and I stepped inside. "What is this?" The voice I recognised as Sasori hissed (read authors note at the end). "We are here to speak with Pein-sama" I said. Sasori walked towards us. "Is that so...?" I nodded. "yes please Sasori-sama" Sasori raised an eyebrow at me. "sama?" I looked up at him. "yes, I'm in your territory. Sama" He patted my head. "wise" He turned away from us. "Leader-sama" Sasori called down the hall. The man I recognised as Pein walked down the hall towards us, while Sasori leaned on the wall, wanting to see what this is about.

"Pein-sama" I said bowing down with Itachi. "Itachi, Hotaru, I presume you arn't here to fight?" He questioned. "We aren't armed I said" He frowned at me. "Some how I doubt that" I looked at him confused. "The kazekage's chakra is coming from you. Care to explain? Are you the Kazekage trying to fool me?" I questioned glaring. I shook my head. "No, Pein-sama. I am pregnant with the kazekage's child" I said. "You are?" Itachi yelled at me very out of character. I nodded. "Yes. I was going to tell you sooner or later" I said. Pein looked over at Sasori. Who walked over to me and held his hand over my stomach, his hand glowing blue. "She's not lying. She is pregnant" Sasori said retracting his hand. "Congratulations. Would you like me to tell you the gender?" He said sarcastically. I smirked, but shook my head. "Pein-sama we are here because we need your assistance." I said turning back to the man. "Who is we?" He questioned. "the sand village. Taki has declared war against us. Please help, we will pay you anything"

Pein stared in my direction for a moment, but seemed to be distant. "How do I know this isn't a trap?" he questioned. "Ask Deidara, he seems to stalk me often enough" I said serious. Sasori snickered. "Ha! She's not lying about that either!" he said. "i heard my name yeah" Deidara said walking in. "Hi Deidara" I said. "Deidara, is it true Taki has declared war on Suna?" Pein asked him. Deidara nodded. "yeah Last I heard they were teamed with that stupid Iwa and Kiri un" Deidara said. Pein nodded. "I do I know it isn't a trap?" He questioned. "i'm willing to pay you, Do you really think I would waste money?" I questioned. Pein sighed. "Fine, but if this is a trap, its you we are coming after" he said. I nodded. "Understandable" Pein grabbed my arm as I went to leave. "one more thing, are you sure one of your superiors didn't come up with this as a trap and not informed you?" He said. I nodded. "positive, this was my Idea, Gaara is the only other person who doesn't know about it" I said. "She addressed the Kazekage by his name" A female voice said. Pein nodded. "This is Hotaru" He said. "Oh okay" The female said. "Your Konan-sama" I stated looking at the blue-haired woman. She nodded once. "yes" I turned to Pein again. "This war begins in three days, would you be able to come with us now?" I asked. "three days? And you tell us now?" Sasori said. "Asking a group of criminals' assistance isn't exactly on everyone's mind during a war" I said matter of factly. Sasori snickered. "fair enough" he said. Pein nodded then whisteled. Seconds later all the Akatsuki was in the room, plus three people I didn't recognise. Pein explained to them what was going on and instructed them to get ready. They all disappeared in the base. "Itachi, Come to my office, i wish to speak to you, Hotaru just wait here, you may or may not need this" he said throwing a kunai to me, which I caught. I thanked him and looked down at the kunai, twirling it. I felt breath on the back of my neck, I span around, holding the kunai out infront of me. I looked up the person slowly, until I was looking in his eyes. My breath hitched on my throat. "Sa..sa..su..ke" I said slowly.

Sasuke grabbed the wrist holding the kunai, shoving it away, before he pulled me into his chest. "Hotaru" He whispered hugging me. "Sasuke..what?" I said pushing him away. _If anyones going to kill you, it will be me. _I growled. What does he think his playing at? I brought up my fist and brought it down on his face, making him stumble. He let me! He didn't even try to block it! I growled again at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "I'm sorry" He said looking at the ground. "What?" I am so confused! What the hell is going on? "I'm sorry about what I said, It was this" He said walking over to me and pulling down his shirt collar. There was an odd shaped bruise on his neck. I reached out and touched it. "Sasuke, what is it?" I asked as I traced the odd shapes on his neck. "Its a curse mark from Orochimaru, It changed me...I guess I am still different, but I can control it now...and I felt guilty for letting you down" He said looking down at me. "Its Okay Sasuke, I am still pissed at you though" I said smirking at him. He smirked back at me.

"Come with me" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down a hallway. "I need to pack, I kinda need your help" He said looking down at me. I nodded. "Fair enough" I said. We continued walking in silence for a while. I can't believe we are okay again! I looked at him. I want to jump on him so bad right now! Oh screw it! I glomped him and he caught me skilfully, Not as skilful as Gaara, but all the same. "God Sasuke! I missed you so much you Teme!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his neck. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you too little sis" He said putting me down. We turned and went to continue walking, until a girl with hot pink hair jumped infront of us. "SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled and pointed at me. "Who is this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" She questioned looking at me threateningly. Wow thats scary. I subconsciously scooched closer to Sasuke. "Karin, This is Hotaru _Uchiha_-Hoshi, My best friend and adoptive little sister" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "best friend?" She said looking at me. "So she isn't your girlfriend?" She questioned. "No, She is in a steady relationship with the Kazekage" Sasori's voice said from behind us. I waved at him. He returned the gesture bordly.

"She is?" Karin said disbelieving. "We are engaged" I said smiling at her. "Where is the ring?" She questioned. "That bastard! Thanks for reminding me!" I yelled out randomly glaring down at my finger. Gaara promised to take me to get one after teamri's wedding. "Uh okay?" Karin said. "Come on" Sasuke said grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of his bedroom, walking behind me. I looked around his room. "I liked your old one better" I said quickly. Sasuke chuckled. "yeah me too" He said going through his stuff. I lied down on his bed. Yep, his old one was comfier. "here" Sasuke said chucking something at me. I caught it and looked down at it. It was a necklace with the Uchiha crest on it. "I was meant to give it too you, but I was going to wait until after the Chunin exams were completed, Then I kept it, It was a reminder of you, It helped me stay strong, because I used to tell myself, I can't die until I gave it to you" He said walking over to me and putting it on me. He lifted up my hair and tied it up. It hung low, so I tucked it in under my top. I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke" I said into his chest. He chuckled. "Your welcome" He said getting up to pack his stuff, while on the other hand, lied back down. Enjoying the rest before I left.

There was a knock on the door, and it was pushed open, revealing a boy with white and blue hair, and the greatest grin I had ever seen. He looked over to me, noticing me for the first time. "Hey Uchiha, who is this?" He questioned. "Younger Uchiha" Sasuke said. The guy rolled his eyes. "As usual, I have to find out for myself" he said sticking his hand out to me. "Hozuki Suigestu" he said. I took his hand and shook it. "Hoshi-Uchiha soon to be Sabaku Hotaru" I said letting go of his hand. "So many last names Hotaru, care to explain that?" He questioned leaning on the door way. "I was kidnapped as a baby, the people who kidnapped me died, Sasuke's parents adopted me, Itachi found out I was kidnapped, I was taken to the sand village, were my clan is from, real parents died, Engaged to the Kazekage" I said in one breath. Suigestu raised an eyebrow at me. "Bullshit" He stated. "You are engaged to the Kazekage as in Gaara of the desert?" I nodded. "As in Sabaku No Gaara?" I nodded. "As in-" I cut him off. "yes!" Sasuke chuckled and walked over to us. "She met him at the Chunin exams when she was still on my team, and had a bit of a thing for him, He had a huge thing for her, and they have been together since she was 12" He said ruffling my hair.

I glared and slapped his hand. "Okay, so your his younger sister?" He said pointing to Sasuke. I nodded. "And best friend, besides you" Sasuke added. Suigestu nodded. "So I suppose I gotta proctect you. Ne?" I nodded. "Yup!" he chuckled. "Come on" Sasuke said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. I followed behind him. "Okay, Hotaru, We are gonna travel in groups of two, were gonna leave at separate times" Pein said when he saw me. I nodded. "Right, So who is going with who?" I asked. Then I spotted Kisame. "hey! Wern't you leaving the Akatsuki?" I asked. Crossing my arms over my chest. Kisame chuckled. "I said I was thinking about it, I decided against it" I nodded and turned to Pein. "Okay, the teams are, Deidara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, Konan and I, Hidan and Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi, Jugo and Sasuke, Suigestu, Karin and Hotaru. We will leave in that order" Pein said. Members muttered there obedience and everyone began to set out. Deidara and Sasori waved goodbye to me when they set out, Itachi Gave me a hug and made me swear to be careful, and Kisame ruffled my hair, Pein said good bye, and Konan made me swear to be carefull in my conditon. She is too nice to be in the Akatsuki. Hidan and Kakuzu left arguing, Zetsu and Tobi just left, and now it was time for Sasuke and Jugo.

Sasuke walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. "You better be careful squirt" He said. I nodded at him. "Of course!" I said letting go of him. I turned to the guy that I guessed was jugo. He stared at me for a while, as if contemplating something. "You are precious to Sasuke" he stated. I nodded. "Then you better be safe" he said putting his hand on the top of my head. He towered over me, He was about Kankuro's height. I nodded. "Right." They then turnedto Suigetsu. Jugo glared at him, and Sasuke nodded. "take care of my sister, Or you will pay" Sasuke said to him. "Of course I know, and besides I like this one, she hasn't got your stick up the ass attitude" Suigestu said, making me laugh. Sasuke ignored him and turned to Karin. "Do I need to warn you aswell?" He questioned. "Of course not Sasuke-kun!" She said all fan girl. I groaned and Sasuke and Jugo left. It was silent for a few moments.

"Well, We should be leaving in a few minutes" Suigestu said leaning against the wall behind him. I nodded, looking over at Karin. She was leaning against the wall, brushing her hair. She groaned in annoyance. "Whats wrong?" I questioned. Her eyes flicked over to me, then back down at the brush in her hand. "My hair, its too long and hot" She said tightening her grip on the brush. "If you want, when we take a break, I will cut it for you" I said. She looked up at me. "You would do that for me?" She asked bewildered. "Yes! Of course!" I said smiling at her. "Your not like Sasuke..." She said trailing off. "Why would you cut it? Why not just buy a new wig?" Suigetsu said. "Suigetsu, thats not very nice" I said. "Sorry Karin, I forgot about your financial problem, why not just steal one?" He said smirking. "Hey! Shut you mouth!" She yelled at him.

"You could use a new wig yourself fish-boy!" She yelled. "Fish boy?" I questioned. He shrugged. "You will see later" I nodded. "Come on, time to head out" I said walking out with them behind me. "Hey Hotaru?" Suigetsu said. "yes?" I questioned. "Your charka-" "I know" I said cutting him off. He gave me a weird look. Karin looked at me odd. "Speaking of your charkra-" Karin started. "No" I said cutting her off. Karin and Suigetsu stared at me suspiciously. I turned and saw Suigetsu Running at me out the corner of my eye. "Wha-?" I started but was cut off by Suigetsu tackling me and holding me to the ground and holding a kunai to my neck. "Where is Hotaru?" Suigestu questioned. IDIOT! "I AM HOTARU!" I yelled at him. "Oh yeah?" He questioned shoving a knee into my stomach. Oh no! My baby! "Suigetsu! Please move your knee!" I said. "Not until you answer the question" He said pushing the kunai into my neck further, making me bleed. I groaned in pain. "Okay! Okay! I will tell you if you promise not to tell Sasuke!" I shouted. Suigetsu leaned in close to me. "I'm listening" He said. "Can you lean down further, I don't know if she will be able to keep it a secret" I said gesturning to Karin. Suigestu looked at me suspiciously, but leaned down.

"I'm pregnant" I said. Suigestu pulled back looking at me. "Kazekage?" He questioned. I nodded. Suigetsu looked at his knee. "Oh shit!" He said retracting his knee. He made a few hand signs, then pulled my shirt up. "Suigetsu you perv! Do you want Sasuke to kill you?" Karin shouted at him. "SHUT UP HAG!" He screamed at her. She went quiet instantly. Suigestu made a few hand signs, then put his hand on my stomach, holding a concentration hand sign, closing his eyes. He opened them and smirked at me. "Everything is fine" He said pulling his hand away. I sighed in reliefe. "Sorry Hotaru" He said offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up. "Its fine, I would have reacted the same" I said. "You wouldn't" He said shaking his head. "Oh believe me I have, ask Gaara when we get back" Suigestu chuckled and Karin was looking at us with a confused expression

-line-

"Can we take a break?" I questioned panting. God damn this baby, its making me weaker and its not even a month! Suigetsu looked back at me. "We have only been running for twenty minutes" He said. "I'm sorry" I said grabbing at my stomach. Suigetsu stoped running and turned to me. "Come here" he said pulling me up onto his back. "Thanks Suigestu" I said closing my eyes. "yeah take it easy" he said in a Shikamaru manner. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting off to sleep.

-Line-

"Oi! Sasuke!" A voice yelled, brining me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see I was still on Suigetsu back. I lifted my head up looking around. Sasuke had stopped with jugo and they were watching us. "Whats wrong with Hotaru?" Sasuke questioned when we got to them. "nothing, she is just exhausted" Karin said. Sasuke nodded. "Alright, we can travel together, Thanks for taking care of her suigetsu" Sasuke said taking me from suigestu and carrying me bridal style "Are you okay Hotaru?" Sasuke asked. I nodded. "Whats that?" He questioned pointing to my neck. "oh, We were attacked, but Suigetsu saved my butt, right guys?" I lied. "Right" Suigestu said catching onto my lie. "Don't worry they are dead" Suigetsu said with a grin. Sasuke nodded. "Alright, as long as your okay" He said. I nodded. "Yeah, perfectly fine"

-line-

Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo and I hid – just to be cautious – near the front gate. Gaara was standing there with Pein, Konan, Deidara and Sasori. He looked very pissed off. "Don't worry Gaara-sama, she is with another group" Deidara said. "She better be here soon or its your head" Gaara said glaring at Pein. Oh shit, he is getting mad. "Sasuke" I said. In nodded in approval. I smiled and came out of hiding, "Gaara!" I shouted, running to him and wrapping my arms around him. He sighed with relief. "Thank god your okay" He said in my ear. I nuzzled his chest and he chuckled, turning his head to Pein. "My apologies...for earlier. Thank you for agreeing to help us" Gaara said. "Its fine, Naturally, we have some...conditions we would like to be met" Pein said. Gaara nodded. "We will discuss it in my office later, for now, lets get you guys some rest" Gaara said. Pein nodded. "Isago, wait for the other members of the Akatsuki to arrive, then send them to Temari" Gaara instructed. Isago nodded. "Come" Gaara said to everyone, leading them inside the village.

Gaara wrapped his hands around my waist, walking me into the village with the respective members of Akatsuki and Taka behind us. Gaara lead us to the far corner of the village, where there were tents upon tents set up. "Is this were everyone is staying?" I questioned. Gaara nodded. "Yup. Myself included?" He said it as a question. "Nope" I said. No way did I want to be in that house all on own! Especially at a time like this! Gaara chuckled, kissing me on the top of my head. "Go over to the Jonin over there, Shizune, she will tell you were you are sleeping and such, there are allocated beds for everyone who agreed to participate" Gaara said. The Akatsuki/Taka nodded and walked over to Shizune, who acted like they were any other ninja, leading them to their beds.

I looked up at Gaara, who was looking ahead of me, off in the distance. "Hey Hotaru, What do you want to name it?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know" I said. His eyes flicked down at me. "I have some ideas" He said. I nodded gesturing for him to continue. "Akane, if it's a girl and Sora if its a boy." He said. "Akane Sabaku, Sora Sabaku They both have a ring to it" I said smiling. "I like them" I said. Gaara smirked. "What do you want?" He questioned. I shrugged. "Either gender will do what about you?" I asked. "Whatever it is I will be happy. I'm not picky. I just know that I would give it all the love I never got" He said. I smiled at him. "Before, or after I came along?" I teased winking. Gaara chuckled kissing my forehead and I straightened up my head, looking over at The tents and Gaara put his chin on my head. "Have you seen a doctor?" he asked me. "No" I stated. "I don't plan to either" Gaara turned me around in his arms. "Is that right?" I nodded. Gaara whistled and I turned to see him signalling Sakura over. I went to run away, but he held me tight. Sakura ran over to us. "Whats up?" She questioned. "Can you keep a secret?" Gaara asked. She nodded. "Sure, whats up?" She questioned. "Come" Gaara said leading me and Sakura into a close nearby alley.

"She is pregnant. Can you check her out, tell us how far along she is?" Gaara said. "Wow, congratulations" Sakura nodded and her palm began glowing. "Everything seems to be okay, Hotaru, you are about a month along" She said withdrawing her hand. "Teamri's wedding..." She trailed off. I nodded. She made a disgusted face. "I WAS IN THE HOUSE!" She yelled. "So?" Gaara stated. "so its gross!" Sakura said. "Its my house." He said. Sakura made a face and disappeared back to the tents. "How long do you need to stay here?" I questioned. "I was leaving soon. Why?" He asked. "I wanna go home, but I want my sandman" I said. Gaara nodded. "I know, Well I can check everything, and if everything is fine, we can go home. Here, sit wait" He said making a little chair out of sand. I nodded and sat, waiting for him.

-line-

"Okay Everythings alright, we can go" Gaara said walking to me and grabbing both my hands, helping me stand up. He held my hand as we walked home. "So was it easy?" He asked. "Well at first they thought it was you posing as me as a trap" I said. "because they can sense my chakra in you" he stated. I nodded. "Yes. Suigetsu detected your chakra and did this, but eventually I persuaded him to believe me" I said gesturing to the line on my neck. "It seems everyone completely ignores my chakra, and jumps to the conclusion that I am you" I said frowning. Gaara chuckled. "Seems so, but only because its odd" he stated. "Why is it odd?" I asked. "For one, not alot of people are that good at sensing Chakra, so mine over rules yours. For two, Not alot of people would think that I would knock you up" I giggled at the last part, leaning my head on his arm, considering I couldn't reach his shoulder properly.

Gaara unlocked the door, pushing it open and shutting it behind us. He sighed. "What?" I questioned. "I don't really want you walking up those stairs when you are more pregnant" He said. I rolled my eyes. I walked up the stairs with him behind me. "Oh by the way, Now might be a good time to tell you" He said. "What?" I questioned him. "My insomnia is back" He said glaring at the wall. "Since when?" I asked. "Ah, since about a week now" I frowned. "Really? And I didn't notice" I said frowning at him. He shrugged. "Its fine" he said plonking down on the couch and pulling me to sit in between his legs on the over sized couch.


	13. The Uchiha Brothers Discovery

GAARA POV

I'm so sick of this. Sick of this war, sick of people fussing over everyone, sick of people's obsessive training, And the war hasn't already began yet! God I want to justify ripping someone's head off right now! I growled and punched the wall. "Gaara, you need to calm down" Temari said. I glared at her. "Don't screw with me right now Temari, I am _not_ in the mood" I said. "Calm down idiot" Hotaru said from behind me wrapping her arms around my waist. "Where is that level headed Kazekage huh?" She asked. I growled and shot her a look. "Alright, I get it" She said. "Good" I said crossing my arms. "Some ones in a bad mood" Kankuro mused coming out of the tent. I flipped his off, making him chuckle. "Your just proving my point Gaara. What's got you so pissed off?" He questioned. "You" I said sarcastically. "Gaara hasn't had sleep in the last week or so" Hotaru said. Kankuro and Temari nodded. "Something he will be getting tonight" She said in a tone that told me she wasn't changing her mind.

HOTARU POV

He was _really _mad. Everyone had been running to him all day complaining about everything. Their teams, positions, everything. I rested my head against his toned back. I heard him growl and sand began flicking around threanteningly. "What?" I asked looking around him. Shikamaru was arguing with a ninja I didn't know. "I got it" I said reaching up to kiss gaara's cheek and walk over to Shikamaru and the ninja who isn't even worthy of a name. "What's the problem?" I asked Shikamaru in a sweet tone. "This guy dosen't agree with the plan" Shika said. I turned to the unknown ninja. "Okay, this plan was made by the Kazekage and the people working with him. Shikamaru is the captain yes, but he dosen't exactly get a say in the planning" I said. Unworthy ninja looked over at me and frowned. "Well who do I talk to about it then?" He questioned. "I'm listening" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Its a waste of time! This whole thing! We have no hope!" He said. I walked closer to him. "well, if thats how you feel, you can leave. Fine, don't fight for the survival of your village. Don't have faith in you're Kazekage, You're comrades or you're allies, But the worst thing, is you don't have faith in _youself"_ I said turning and walking back to Gaara. "All fixed" I said. Gaara nodded, and continued glaring at everything. "Lord Gaara, may I suggest you go home? I'm sure you don't want to rip of someone's head" Lady Tsunade said. "hm" Gaara growled. "That's gaara talk for okay" I said to Tsunade and grabbed Gaara's hand teleporting us home.

We were now standing in our bedroom. "Sleep" I said pointing to the bed. Gaara glared at me "Are we doing this the hard way?" I said. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. I take that as a yes. I shoved him backwards and he fell on the bed, grabbing my wrist pulling me with him. I groaned and pushed off him, only for him to pull me back down. "Let me go and sleep" I said hitting his chest. "No" he said. "You are gonna go into a battle pissed off and without any sleep?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "Yup" He said stubbornly. I deadpanned at him and rolled off of him. "Sleep" I said sitting up and crossing my legs watching him he stared at me, then groaned rolling onto his stomach and closing his eyes. "If you want, I could knock you out" I said. Gaara growled. I take that as a yes. I attempted to hit his neck and knock him out, but he caught my hand at the last minute. "Hotaru" He said in a warning tone. "Yes?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me, but let go of my hand. I sighed and lied down next to him. "Sleep" I said again. "If you say that one more time, I swear to god I will hurt you" He said. "Yeah right" He sat up and grabbed my hand again, pulling me down to lie under him.

"Gaara" I graoned annoyed. "Yes?" He said mimicking my tone from earlier. I sighed and hit his chest. Gaara chuckled and we laid there in silence for a little while. I heard Gaara's breath get deeper and slower and turned to look at him. He was asleep. I smiled in victory and crawled out from under him. He groaned a bit and his arms began searching for me. I guess he wants me to stay here. I groaned in annoyance but lied back down. His arms found their way around me and he made a cheerful sound in his sleep. I giggled at him and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep

-line-

The sound of a conversation pulled me out my sleep. I recognised Gaara's, Naruto's and Kankuro's voices in the room. I decided to pretend I was still asleep and listen to them for a while. "You should marry her now Kankuro, before this war" Naruto said. "You too Gaara" He added. "Chihiro said she wants to do it right after the war." Kankuro said. "What about you gaara?" I heard Naruto ask. I heard Gaara sigh. "She is set on a date already, there is no changing her minds" Gaara said. Naruto groaned. "I know, they are women and they are stubborn, but you should do it before its to late" Naruto said. I think now would be a good time to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes and sat up, Seeing all the males that occupied the room without a top. "Don't believe in shirts?" I questioned. "Heat wave" Gaara stated. His right, I can feel it getting hotter. God damn it.

I groaned and shifted myself so I was sitting inbetween Gaara's legs and leaned back into his chest. "Hey Naruto, has Sakura and Sasuke spoken since he got here?" I asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, why?" He said. "Why do you think?" I questioned as I felt Gaara play with my hair. Naruto shrugged. Wow he was dense. I sighed and shook my head. "Don't worry" I said. Kankuro chuckled at his idiocy. "Gah whatever!" he said mumbling to himself. "NARUTO! KANKURO! GET HERE NOW!" Tsunade's voice called. I giggled as they walked out the door and down the hallway. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. "War tomorrow" He said with an edge in his voice. "Gaara, you will be safe?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, Always" He said. I turned in his arms so I was sideways and curled up in a ball. Gaara chuckled at me.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear. "I love you too" I said kissing his neck. We sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. I was scared, I would admit it. I really hope we win this war. I shuddered in his arms, which he tightened his arms around me. "Everything will be okay" He said. I nodded. "I trust you, but that won't stop me from worrying" Gaara sighed. "You shouldn't worry" he said kissing my cheek and standing up, pulling me with him. "Get dressed, you have something to do, don't you?" he said smirking. I nodded catching what he meant. "Yep! Some math-making!" I said skipping over to the closet, getting dressed and jumping onto Gaara's back. He laughed and carried me down stairs, and all the way to the camp grounds. I kissed gaara and turned to run inside, but Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me back for another kiss. I giggled when we were done and skipped inside to the medical ward. "Sakura~" I cooed when I saw the pink-haired girl.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hey Hotaru" She said walking over to me. "What brings you here?" She questioned. "Hm not much, just saying hi" I said. Sakura nodded and went back to making a medication of some description. "So Sasuke" I said. Sakura cringed. "what about him" She said in a sour tone. I frowned sympatheticly. "How do you feel about him being back?" I asked. She shook her head. "Hotaru, I don't know what to think about him, I'm find it hard to trust him" She said. I nodded in understanding. "Have you spoken to him?" Sakura shook her head. "No" I nodded and walked over to her. "i gotta go, talk to you soon" I said kissing her cheek and going to find Shizune. She was standing arguing with Sasori. "Shizune~" I said in a sing song voice. "Hm? Oh Hotaru-sama, What can I do for you?" She asked looking over at me. "Where is Sasuke?" I asked looking back between Sasori and Her. Sasori sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Come on" He said glaring at Shizune. I shrugged as he pulled me to the far end of the corner, to where Sasuke and Suigetsu were. I thanked him and Sasori walked off, saying something about finding Deidara. I turned to the duo. Sasuke was lying on his make shift bed, with his eyes closed and Suigetsu was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall it was against, polishing his sword. I skipped over to Sasuke and sat on his stomach. Sasuke opened one eye to look at me. "Hey" He said closing it again. "Hey" I said mimicking his tone. He remained quiet. "Sasuke~" I moaned annoyed. "What?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Sakura" I stated. Sasuke raised an eye brow. "What about her?" I frowned at him. "Oh don't pretend you don't love her!" I said hitting his chest. He groaned. "I don't love her, she is annoying and pathetic" He stated. "Oh don't lie Sasuke! I'm your best friend! I can read you like a book!" Sasuke growled in annoyance. "Hotaru" He said frustrated. "Don't act like you don't!" I said getting annoyed. His eyes flicked over to Suigetsu. "His your best friend too, he doesn't care" Suigetsu nodded agreeing. "Fine I do. Now shut up" He said closing his eyes. "Yay! Progress!" I said holding my hand out to Suigetsu for a high five. Suigetsu smirked and returned it. I giggled and lied down on my back on top of Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled at me and pulled my hair playfully. "Hotaru-sama, the Kazekage wishes to speak with you" A voice of a ninja not important enough for a name said. I nodded and kissed Sasuke's cheek, then walked over to Suigetsu, kissing his cheek and walking over to TNNIRFAN (the ninja not important enough for a name), following her down to the _other_ end of the tent. Gaara was sitting talking with Tsunade.

I giggled and skipped over to Gaara, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey babe" He said pulling me to sit in his lap. "Okay, you are team leader for the protection Squad, in charge of the protection of the villagers." He said handing me a folder explaining everything. "Okay, so who will I have on my team?" I questioned. "Its all in there." (A/N: Go to my profile and read The Protection Squad, if you want to know who is on the team and what the procedure is and such)

I nodded and headed inside Suna walls, where the civilians and I will be staying during the war. Sari and Matsuri where in there, making beds for everyone. "oh Hotaru-sama, Gaara-sama asked me to tell you that another team will remain in the village, assisting in protecting it" Matsuri said. I nodded. "Alright, have you got everything covered? I need to go greet Kurenai, she got here later since she is travelling with her daughter" Matsuri nodded. "yes Hotaru-sama, we are okay." I nodded and walked out the door, but I stopped and turned to face Matsuri. "Oh, by the way. Just Hotaru" I said. Matsuri smiled and nodded. I smiled back and headed for the village gates, taking my time seen as Gaara was getting on my back for running. Deidara and Kankuro were standing at the gates on gaurd. Deidara was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, and Kankuro was sitting on one of the ledges on the arch, playing with a puppet arm. "hey" I said. They tunred to face me. Deidara nodded in recognition and Kankuro waved. "Hey shawty" He said. I smiled and turned to look at the gates, waiting patiently as I could...No patience is gone. I groaned and sat on the floor next to Deidara. "Bored are we un?" He said. I nodded. "What are you doing here anyway yeah?" He asked.

"Waiting for Kurenai Yuhi, I am taking care of her baby girl while she fights" Deidara nodded and looked back up. "Gotten over your little obsession?" I asked winking at him. He nodded. "As much as I hate Sharingan's, Sasuke can be _very _mean un" He said. I nodded. "I second that, One morning when we were still genin, I had just woken up and I sat on Sasuke's lap, he laughed at me and I yelled 'Its not funny' at him and he dropped his tea all over me" I said. Deidara chuckled. "What happened after that hm?" He asked. "Mum picked us up and threw us in the shower. He had only just made the tea, and Sasuke likes his teas _really_ hot" I said. Deidara nodded chuckling. "Was that awkward un?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nah, Sasuke and I always took showers together...don't tell Gaara that" Deidara laughed and shook his head. "Of course not yeah" He said winking. We went back to the silence. It was awkward. "You refered to Sasuke's mother as your own, why un? Do you refer to your own mother as mum?" Deidara asked.

I shook my head. "No, Mikoto practically raised me, so she was my mother figure and I only knew my real mum for a year before her and my father died, Yes I love my parents, but at the end of the day, I see Mikoto and fugaku as my real parents" Deidara whistled in understanding. "Fair enough un" I nodded and turned back to looking out into the desert, waiting for Kurenai

-Line-

"KURENAI!" I called out when I saw her. She was about five meters away now and was with Kakahi-sensei. I smiled and ran out to meet them. Kurenai was holdin Ai, so I decided to attack Kakashi first. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I screeched jumping on his and wrapping my legs around his waist. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me returning the hug. "Miss Uchiha" He said putting me down. "Kurenai-sensei~" I cooed wrapping my arms around her neck, so I didn't crush Ai. Kurenai couldn't return the hug, so she settled with kissing my cheek instead. "Ai, This is Hotaru, she is going to take care of you while I fight" Kurenai said smiling widley at her daughter. Ai turned and smiled a grin just like her dad's. "Hi! I'm Ai! And I'm Fwee!" She said out stretching her arms towards me. I smiled and took her from Kurenai, who smiled and thanked me silently. Ai wrapped her arms around my neck. "Mummy said we are staying inside of Sunagakwa" She said. I smiled and nodded. "yep, inside the walls" Ai smiled brightly at me. "Mummy also said that Sunagakwa was lead by a fearless leader called the Kazekage" She said. I nodded. "She also said that he is vewy scawy" I smiled and giggled. "Would you like to meet tha Kazekage?" I asked her. "But what if he dosen't wike me?" She asked. I giggled at her cuteness. "Trust me, he will. He likes kids" Her eyes went wide and she clapped in excitement. "Awesome!" She said. I laughed and carried her inside the village with Kakashi and Kurenai close behind me.

We walked into the tent. "Wow, these people awe scawy" She said. I nodded. "Yes, but I'm better then all of them" I said. Ai giggled at me. I smiled and walked towards Gaara who was arguing with someone. "He looks mad" Ai said. I nodded. "Don't worry about it" I said walking towards Gaara. Kurenai came along to greet him, while Kakashi went to go check on Naruto, Sakura and Sai. "Gaara" I called out to him. He turned and smiled at me. "Hello Hotaru, Kurenai. Who is this?" He asked friendly smirking at Ai. She giggled. "This is Ai, kurenai's daughter" Gaara nodded and smirked. "I bet you are gonna be just as strong as your mum one day" Gaara said. Smirking at Kurenai. Ai nodded enthusiastically. "yes! I'm going to be a strong Kunocihi! Like mummy, Lady Tsunade and Hotaru!" She said smiling bug at Gaara. Gaara chuckled and ruffled her hair.

-line-

I sat with Ai on my knee, across from Gaara. "Excuse me Gaara-Kazekage-sama?" Ai said. Gaara looked up from his paper work. "Have you got a giwlfrwind?" She asked him. Gaara chuckled and shook his head. I frowned at him. "No, I have a fiancé" He said. Ai bounced on my knee. "Oh who? Tell me! Tell me!" She said. He smirked at her. "Hotaru" he said pointing at me. Ai turned to face me. "You awe dating the Kazekawge?" She said. I nodded and smiled. "Sure am sweetie" I said poking her cheek. She laughed and went back to playing with the...kunai Shikamaru gave her to play. "Hotaru, can I borrow you for a second" Kakashi called out walking over to us. I nodded and handed Gaara Ai. "Have can you watch her for a second?" Gaara nodded and put Ai on her lap. I walked over to Kakashi and put his hand on my back walking me out of the room. "I wanted to ask you someting" He said. I nodded silently asking him to continue. "I sense Sasuke" He said. I nodded. "Yup, He and the rest of the Akatsuki are here to help us" I said. Kakashi went wide eyes. "Are you insane?" I nodded. "yes, But that has nothing to do with it. They owe Itachi a favour, so they are helping him defend this village"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, I swear I saw his eye water, before it was closed. "Kakahi-sensei, would you like to see him?" Kakashi opened his eye and nodded. I smirked taking his hand and leading towards the older Uchiha

-line-

"Sasuke, Someone wanted to see you" I said pushing Kakashi forward. "Kakashi" Sasuke stated. "Sasuke" Kakashi nodded to him, Then his eyes flicked over to Suigetsu. "Oh, This is Suigetsu, Suigetsu, this is Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's and mine sensei from when we were Genin" Suigetsu nodded. "I take it you are a missing ninja?" Kakashi said. Suigetsu nodded. "Not by choice" Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Sanin" I stated. Kakashi nodded, understanding what I was saying. "Now, hug and make up" I said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're pushin' It sis" I shrugged and wrapped my arm around Sasuke's neck, then gestured for Kakashi sensei to come over. Kakashi sighed, but joined the hug. My eyes flicked over to Suigestu, and I noticed he was looking down, upset. Poor thing. I pulled away from Kakashi and Sasuke and jumped on Suigetsu, wrapping my arms and legs around him. He looked taken aback, but caught me so I wouldn't fall. "You shouldn't be doing that in your condition" Suigestu said. "What condition?" Sasuke and Kakashi said at the same time.

I groaned and hopped down from Suigetsu. "Why is Gaara's chakra coming from you?" Sasuke asked. I frowned and looked at Suigetsu. "Why is that always the first thing people notice?" He shrugged and I turned back around to the on guard males. "Well...you see...I-I' pregnant" I said. "I'm gonna kill him" Sasuke said grabbing his sword and running down the hallway with Kakashi. "No! WAIT!" I screamed running after them. Suigestu pulled me onto his back, and ran after them. "Thanks" I said. Suigetsu waved his arm, throwing off my thanks.

THIRD POV WITH GAARA

"GAARA!" Sasuke shrieked Running towards him. Gaara handed the baby to his sister, then stood up, facing Sasuke. "Something wrong?" gaara asked. "Yes something is very fucking wrong!" Sasuke shrieked, grabbing Gaara by the neck and slamming him against the wall. "SASUKE!" Hotaru shrieked. "SHUT UP!" He yelled back at her. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and pressed it against his neck. "What the hell where you thinking?" Sasuke snapped at him. Kakashi stood behind Sasuke, backing him up, and Everyone else in the room stood staring, Most of the villagers wandering if the Uchiha was crazy. "Sasuke! Cut it out!" Hotaru yelled, jumping from Suigetsu back and running towards them, But was grabbed by Deidara by the waist and held back. "WELL?" Sasuke shouted, his hand lighting up with Chidori. "She is engaged to me Uchiha, never mind the fact she lives with me" Gaara said. "She is too young!" Sasuke said. "She is right here!" I shouted, earning a chuckle from Deidara and Suigestu. "Apparently not" Gaara said. Sasuke growled and pulled his arm back, aiming the chidori for his chest. "SASUKE NO!" I shouted. "What are you gonna do Uchiha? Kill you're neice or nephews father?" Gaara shouted at him. Sasuke stopped mid-swing. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" Itachi's voice boomed through the room as he walked in. "Killing the Kazekage" He said. "You are aware that are sister is romantically involved with the Kazekage?" Itachi crossed his arms over his chest. "...Thats why I'm going to kill him" Sasuke said looking at Itachi. "No your not" The eldest Uchiha said. "And whys that?" Sasuke screeched. "Because If you were going to, you would have done it already" Itachi stated.

HOTARU POV

"He knocked up Hotaru!" Sasuke said pointing at me. "HE WHAT?" Itachi shouted. Everyone looked at him shocked. Itachi was generally kept his emotions in check. "She is only 18! What were you thinking!" Itachi shouted at Gaara. "CUT IT OUT!" I shouted, pushing away from Deidara and throwing two kunai's at my brothers. Sasuke grabbed both of them and stared at me. "Hotaru, Stay out of it" Sasuke said calmly. "Stay out of it! This is my kid! Its growing in me! I HAVE ALL RIGHT TO BE IN IT!" I shouted. Sasuke stared at me for a moment. "Shut up so we can kill your Kazekage" He said. Oh thats is _it! _I activated my Hoshigan, and shot fire out at my borthers, Who jumped out of the way, and Gaara fell to the floor, using his sand to block it. I ran and stood infront of Gaara. "This stops _now!_" I shouted at my brothers. They sighed and Deactivated their Sharingan's which I didn't even realise they had activated. I sighed and slumped to the floor, leaning on Gaara's leg.

"I have a say in this too" I whispered, but everyone heard me. "And I want to have this kid" I said looking up at them. Sasuke walked over to my and crouched down infront of me. "Are you sure?" He questioned. "More then sure" I said. "Then if you are okay with it...we are too" Itachi said, pulling me up and into a hug with Sasuke and himself. I smiled and returned the hug. "Sorry Gaara" Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded in agreement. I smiled up at my older brothers. "Thank you" I said pulling away. Gaara looked around the room. "Alright, Everyone back to work, We leave tomorrow" Pein siad. I smiled at the fearless leader. "When did you get here?" I asked him. "I heard you screaming, so I came to see what was going on" I nodded. "Fair enough" I said smiling and sitting down.

GAARA POV

Well I expected that when they found out, but I didn't expect Hotaru to get so worked up, I knew Sasuke wasn't going to kill me. Its just as Itachi said, If he was going to, he would of already. I looked over at Hotaru to see her talking with Pein, the Akatsuki leader. I smirked at her. She got along with everyone. She had this feel about her, that made everyone want to protect her. _"Lucky you have a hold on her huh? Who knows who else would try to put there grubby hands on her" _Kankuro's words ran through my head. Oh I had a fairly good Idea at who would, Starting with Deidara.

SAKURA POV

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I was so scared, I had only ever been in one war before, and it didn't turn out so well for me. Odds were against us, Sure we had the Akatsuki, But Takigakure had two other hole nations fighting for them! Its was just Suna, Konoha and The Akatsuki, things do not look good for us. I slumped to the floor, gripping my hair. Gaara had stuck me on the battle feild, I was in charge of not only keeping myself alive, But everyone else too, with three whole freaking nations on my ass! There is a 70% chance I will die, and a 40% chance Suna will win. Sure, we had a Jinchuuriki, and Two Uchiha's, but we are doomed. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm going to die" I said.

"You go into a fight in that frame of mind, yeah you will" I gasped. I know that voice! I looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. "Sasuke! I am doomed! There is a seventy percent chance I will die" I said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What gave you that Idea?" He questioned. "I have to keep myself, and two other nations alive, and going to have three other nations doing everything the can to take me down" I said. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Gaara stuck you on the field?" I nodded. Sasuke sighed. "How about we drop those odds, and make it a 30% chance you die" He said. I looked up at him confused. "How are we going to do that?" I said. "Hn. Thats easy, I'll have your back" he said. "seriously?" I said. Sasuke nodded. "Yes, now stop freaking out, and finish up, we leave at midnight" He said. I nodded and Sasuke started out the door. "Sasuke...thanks" I said. I heard him 'Hn' Before he kept walking.

HOTARU POV

"Okay, so there is going to be another team in the village, incase we are attacked?" I questioned Gaara. He nodded. "yes, The team consist of Shikamaru Nara, who is team leader, Shizune, Suigetsu, Akasuna no Sasori and Kankuro" Gaara said. I nodded and walked over to him and sat down on his knee. "I'm sorry" I said kissing his cheek. Gaara shook his head. "Its fine, really don't stress Hotaru" He said. I nodded. "okay, I didn't expect them to react _that _bad" I glared at the floor. Gaara ran his fingers through my hair. "I did, don't worry" He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I can't wait until all this is over" I said rubbing my stomach. I noticed Gaara bit his bottom lip, then shook his head. "What is it Gaara?" I asked smiling at him. He shook his head again. "Nothing Hotaru" He said shrugging my question off. Well maybe its nothing to worry about?


	14. This Is War

"Everyone in there teams, prepare to move out!" Gaara shouted. Everyone got into small groups. I tightened my grip on Gaara's hand, and his glanced at me for a second, before barking more orders. Gaara squeezed my hand in return. I felt a kiss on my cheek and looked to see Sasuke standing there. I let go of Gaara's hand and wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck, while he wrapped his around my middle. "I beg you...be safe" I whispered. Sasuke nodded. "Of course" He said ruffling my hair and letting me go. Itachi strolled over and pulled me into a strong brotherly hug. "please come back" I said to him as I let go. He nodded. "I never lose" he said kissing my forhead. I nodded as he walked off. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me up. I whipped my head around to see Naruto smiling at me. "Be careful" I said laughing. Naruto nodded. "I always am" I smirked and nodded. "Right" he walked to his group and saw...HINATA! "Gaara!" I said pulling frantically on Said red-head's arm. "Yes?" He looked down at me. I pointed at Hinata. "there is no way you are sending her out there! She hasn't got the mental stability for war!" I said frantically. Gaara looked over at her. It was written all over her face how scared she was, sure everyone –bar the blood thirsty ones- was a bit scared, but Hinata was freaking out. Gaara nodded. "Go get her, I'm putting her on your team." I nodded and smiled, running over to Hinata.

"Hinata! Come with me! You have been moved to my team!" I said. She sighed with relief and came over with me. I pointed to my group and she went over. I watched as Gaara looked up at the moon. His eyes were shinning as if he had tears in them, but I knew otherwise. I walked over to him and put a hand on his chest, gaining his attention. He looked down at me and smiled half-heartedly. Something is bothering him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight...a bit too tight, but Hey! I'm not complaining. What if this is the last time I see him? What if he doesn't make it back? Tears began running down my cheeks and soaking into Gaara's clothes. He grabbed my chin gently and made me look up at him. He whispered my name. "Gaara...please come back, please be safe!" I begged. Gaara kissed me softly. "I promise" He whispered against my lips. I nodded and rested my head against his chest. "Gaara" I heard Kankuro say, before he pulled away. (He he that rhymes!) I looked up at him and kissed me again, before heading over to Tsunade and Pein, who were at the front of the group.

Tsunade stuck her hand up and they headed out. I let tears fall freely as I watched them disappear into the forest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at see Sasori. He smirked a bit at me reassuringly. I nodded and whipped the tears off my face. "Alright," I said turning around and looking at my team, Shikamaru came and stood next to me. I was giving the orders, but Shikamaru had insisted that he just stuck around and made sure everything went smooth. Some people weren't to happy with this but who cares? "

"The Kazekage tower marks the centre of the village, use it to guide you. Sari, Matsuri and Shikamaru, you are going to evacuate the south end of the village" The nodded and headed off. "Shizune, Karin and Kankuro, you are evacuating the east" I said and the headed off. "Ino, Hidan and Hinata, you guys get the west" They headed off and I turned to the remaining two. "Sasori, Suigestu, we have got the North" They nodded and we jumped from the roof tops to the north. I got to the first family, who were standing waiting for us. Gaara had given the villagers instructions to be ready at midnight. Ai was already safe, waiting for me to get to her. Soon we had everyone and they followed us to the only entrence inside of Suna's walls. Shikamaru was at the door and people were yelling at him. The villagers were scared, and getting impatient, as Shikamaru was only letting in ten at a time as instructed. The villagers began shooving at each other, trying to get infront of the other. This is ridiculous. I groaned. "I need to get them to hear me" I said to myself. "Jump on my shoulders" Sasori said from beside me. I nodded and he bent down as I climbed onto his shoulders. I smirked looking over the crowd and whistled really loud. Everyone went silent and looked at me. "What are you thinking?" I shouted. "Would you want Lord Gaara or any one of the other Kazekages' seening you act like this?" They exchanged glances but stayed quiet. "Didn't think so, So here is what we are going to do. Everyone will remain calm and get into a single file lie. And this is how you are going to line up. Childern at the front, Women next, then the men, _then _Genin at the back! Understood?" I shouted so everyone could here me. "Why Genin at the back?" A female genin shouted at me. "Why not the men? They are bigger then we are!" She added. I nodded and crossed my arms, nearly falling back, but Sasori grabbed my waist and held me up. I grabbed his wrist just be sure. "because you are _genin_. Its your job to protect the village. You don't like it, You shouldn't have become a ninja" Suigetsu answered for me. "You are one to talk! You a missing ninja!" another genin yelled All different genin started ranting. "THIS ISN'T A DEBATE!" I screarmed, everyone went quiet instantly "DO AS INSTRUCTED OR DEAL WITH THE KAZEKAGE! AND IT _WILL_ GO ON YOUR RECORD" I shouted. The genin exchanged looks, before heading to the back. "Either they love perfect records, or they are scared shitless of an angry Gaara" Sasori mused. "The later" I said as he put me down.

-line-

I lied on my back looking up at the ceiling. Four days. It had been four days and there was no trace of _anyone._ Ai rolled over, grabbing at my arm. I smiled and hugged her like a big sister would. She screwed up her face for a second, then it returned to normal. I should go check on everyone. I sat up and walked through the rows of beds. "Hey" Sasori waved to me. I waved back and walked over to him. "What are you doing? You should be asleep" He whispered. "Can't sleep" I said. He nodded and leaned against the wall. "lets take a walk" He said. I nodded and we walked outside, closing the door behind us. "Ey" Suigetsu's voice called. I looked down to see him sitting on the ground leaning against the wall.

I waved and sat down next to him, and Sasori sat down next to me. "How come you're awake?" Suigetsu asked me. "Can't sleep" I said rubbing my eyes. Suigetsu looked me over. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked. I shrugged. "Uh...five days ago?" I said. Suigetsu chuckled. "me too" He said yawning. "Why?" I questioned. He shrugged. "It dosen't seem like you to be fazed because of a war..." Sasori said. Suigetsu sighed. "I know" He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. I chuckled looked over at Sasori who was looking bored...as usual, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "aw, is someone worried about their partner?" I said. Sasori glared at me, making me laugh. "I take that as a yes" I said. Sasori glared at me harder, and then sighed.

GAARA POV

I sighed looking around at my group. Temari was asleep next to me, Deidara was asleep leaning against a tree, Pein was asleep against a tree with Konan asleep in his lap and Naruto was sitting up, playing with a kunai. He looked up at me when we sighed. "Gaara" He stated. I looked over at him. "Something is up..." he said trailing off. I glared at him. "Nothing is up" I said shoving my hand in my pocket and playing with the Hitai-ate in it...Hotaru's Hitai-ate. "well besides the fact that you act like a complete asshole when Hotaru isn't with you, something is wrong" I glared at him. I know I act like an asshole, and frankly, I don't care. I sighed again. "There are lots of things bothering me" I said sighing yet again. "Like what?" Naruto turned to face me. "I'm as worried as _fuck" _I said. Naruto's eyes widened for a second. "what?" I questioned. "You never swear" He said. I nodded. "Yeah I know" I said running my hands through my hair. "Your worried about Hotaru?" He questioned. I nodded. "I love my village and all...but if anything happens to Hotaru..." i shook my head, not wanting to think about it. "What else?" Naruto asked. I bit my lip..Should I tell him? "Naruto...what if it doesn't like me?" I asked. Naruto looked at me confused. "It?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hotaru and I are having a kid" I said. Naruto nodded. "yeah, I thought so, why wouldn't it like you?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. He shrugged. "Honestly Gaara, I'm no parent, but if you love the kid, it will love you" he said. I nodded and it went quiet again.

"You got any names picked out?" he asked. I nodded. "yeah, I picked them." Naruto nodded. "Akane, if it's a girl and Sora if it's a boy" I said looking down. "there good names'. What do they mean?" Naruto asked. "Akane means brilliant red and Sora means Sky" I said. Naruto nodded and yawned. "Look Gaara, I'm sure the baby will love you, just as much as Hotaru, if not more, though that would be pretty hard" Naruto said.

SAKURA POV

THAT MORNING

"Yah!" Sasuke yelled, running infront of me and punching an enemy ninja in the face. So far he had kept to his word, defending me while I healed. My hands shook as I healed the person underneath me. "Come on Inuzukua!" I shouted. Kiba's eyes sprung open and I felt like doing a dance. "Thanks Sakura" Kiba shouted as he jumped up, running back into the fight already. I heard a shout behind me, and a heap of kunai came flying straight at my head. I have no time to dodge! I was suddenly tackled to the ground, as Kunai flew over the top of us. I turned my head to see Sasuke. Yeap, he was keeping to his word. I looked around at my comrades. We were winning, You could see that. I watched as Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed it straight into an enemy ninja.

Everyone was keen to get home, no one wanted to be here, thats for sure. Kurenai was stressing about Ai, but after a long time, Kakashi convinced her that Hotaru and everyone back at the village would keep her safe. Taki was losing it. You could see it all over there leaders face. The tsuchikage and Mizukage were stressing aswell.

They are losing and they know it.

HOTARU POV

THREE DAYS LATER

"Hotaru-sama! Hotaru-sama!" Matsuri screamed running through the halls. She tripped and landed on me, knocking us both to the floor. "Matsuri? What is it?" I asked. "They have returned! Everyone is back!" She said. I pushed her off of me and ran out the door, wanting nothing more then to be with Gaara. I kicked open the door and ran down the streets, heading for the gate panting. I could see them, I smiled at them. They had returned! I ran to the crowd. Looking around. Where is he? I ran through the crowd and to the back. Hes not...please tell me hes not...dead. I couldn't see him. I looked at the gates. Wait! There is a second group of people. THERE HE IS! Gaara was walking back, supporting Naruto, and on the other side of Naruto, Sasuke was supporting him. "GAARA!" I shouted. Gaara looked up and let go of Naruto, he leant all his weight onto Sasuke, as I began sprinting towards them. I glomped gaara, wrapping my arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. "Gaara!" I said again, burying my head in the crook of his neck and sighing with relief. My Kazekage is safe


	15. Begining A Hatred? Gaara and Sasuke

I sighed looking up at the ceiling. It was early morning, the sun wasn't up and I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked over at the doors to the balcony. They were open tonight letting the air in. I stood up and walked out the doors, looking up at the moon, it was a starless night. I frowned. Aww, that means no shinies! I sighed. I had gotten any sleep since Gaara left for the war, and that was eight days ago. I felt Gaara's chakra flare. Ah, so hes awake. I felt his comforting arms wrap around me and I leant back onto Gaara's chest. "What are you doing?" He asked in a rough, tired voice. "Nothing" I said. Gaara kissed my cheek. "Why arn't you asleep?" His lips brushed my cheek as he spoke. "Can't sleep, I haven't been able to" I said. Gaara sighed. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked me. "Uh...um..." I mumbled. Gaara will get mad. Stupid over protectiveness. "Well?" He said kissing my cheek again. "About eight or nine days ago...I'm not sure" Gaara's arms tightened. Uh oh..."Hotaru...you need to sleep, your pregnant, and not sleeping won't help the baby" He said in a calm tone, but I could hear the demand in it. "I know, I know" I droned. "Come" He said guiding me back inside. I sighed as he lied on the bed and pulled me onto his chest.

I closed my eyes as Gaara pulled the blanket over the top of us and stocked my hair. Twenty minutes had passed and I _still_ couldn't sleep. "Is there something bothering you?" Gaara asked. He was wide awake now. I shook my head. "No...I mean I was losing sleep when I was worried about you in the war, but I don't know" I said grabbing his hand that was lying on the bed and holding it. Gaara squeezed my hand comfortingly. "There is nothing to worry about...if there is something worrying you...just try and get some sleep" Gaara said kissing my hand and continued stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

-Line-

"Hotaru~" Chihiro called in a singsong voice, walking through the front door. "Hey" I said from the kitchen, were I was making Gaara's coffee...because he is too lazy to do it himself. "Hotaru! My weddings' tomorrow And I know this is last minute, but can we have it here? The place we were booked in is under renovations!" She said desperately. I smiled at her. "I don't know, I will have to ask Gaara, seen as it's his house" I said. Chihiro looked at me funny as I stirred Gaara's coffee. "What?" I asked her. "You live here too..." She trailed off. I nodded. "Yes, But I still see it as Gaara's house..." I said picking up his coffee and walking down the hallway. "Come on" I said sweetly as she followed me. I knocked on Gaara's office door as I walked in. "Here" I said handing him his coffee as he kissed me. "Hello Chihiro" Gaara said to her. Chihiro nodded. "Kankuro and Chihiro wanted to know if they could have there wedding here tomorrow...seen as there other plans have been put off the charts" Gaara nodded. "Yeah thats fine" Gaara said. Chihiro did a little dance, then skipped over to us, hugging Gaara and kissing me on the cheek, before cheering to herself, running out the door.

I took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Gaara. I smiled watching him read and sign things. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, then looked at me, before clasping his hands together and leaning his head on them. "Hm?" I said smiling at him. "When are we going to get married?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know...sometime soon? I would like to fit in my dress" Gaara chuckled, then looked back down at his paperwork. "Hotaru?" He asked. I looked over at him in acknowledgement. "How long before the baby is due?" He asked gesturing to my stomach. "Uh...well...I have been pregnant for little over a month, so another eight months...why?" He got up and walked over to me. "Just wondering how long I will have to get used to the idea" He said. I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" I asked standing up and facing him. "I mean...It will be very different...I don't really know how to say it...just, it will take alot of getting used to you...you know what I mean? Its going to be different" He said starching the back of his neck. I laughed at him. "_the _Gaara is lost for words! Thats so funny!" Gaara chuckled and playfully slapped me upside the head.

-line-

I whistled to myself, walking towards the Gates, were everyone was getting ready to leave. I really didn't want them to go, but they have to, I know that. "Hey" Gaara said when I got there. "Hi" I said kissing his cheek. Where is Sasuke? I spotted him over in the corner, with Karin fawning over him. "Sasuke!" I shouted running over to him and throwing my arms around his neck. I laughed at Gaara, who had followed me over. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you have to go?" I said pulling away. Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke, please stay! At least until your niece slash nephew is born!" I said. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and my desperate tone, and looked at Gaara. I looked at him too, throwing him _the look. _Gaara sighed and nodded. "You are your team are welcome to stay here..." Gaara trailed off. "Please Sasuke!" I begged. "Come on man, Your only gonna have this opportunity once" Suigetsu said. I smiled at him. "Please Nii-san! Please!" I kept begging him. "Foolish little brother...just stay" Itachi said from behind me. When did he get here? Sasuke sighed. "Alright fine.." He said. "yes!" I fist pumped and clapped happily. Sasuke chuckled at me.

SASUKE POV

I caught the sight of pink hair in my peripheral vision. Sakura. I turned and watched her. She was holding Ai, and talking to Kurenai. I sighed quietly. Shit! I hope no one heard that! "Go one Uchiha" Hotaru said. Oh of course she heard it. I rolled my eyes and began walking over to Sakura, she didn't see me, this could be fun...I leant down behind her and whispered in her ear "Sakura..." She stiffened a bit. "Sasuke!" She said turning around fast. Kurenai giggled a bit and Took Ai from Sakura and wondering off. "Sasuke...uh..thanks for helping me in the desert" She said. I nodded. "Hn" Sakura bit her bottom lip. Hotaru! Help me! Seconds later, Hotaru was by my side. "hey Sakura, can I ask you a favour?" Hotaru questioned her. "Hm? Sure what is it?" She asked looking at her.

"Would you stay until my daughter slash son is born? I really need you, I don't exactly trust any medical ninja other then my Aunty, and She is on a whole year mission" She said. "I don't no if I will be able to..." Sakura trailied off. "Yes, You can. This is an A-ranked mission. Make sure the Kazekage's unborn child is in perfect help to maintain the treaty" Tsunade said, popping up put of nowhere. Sakura smiled. God that smile... "Consider it done" I smirked to myself. Good."Gaara! Sakura is staying here for an A-rank mission~!" Hotaru said skipping over to the said Kazekage. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at my hyper-active little sister.

-line-

HOTARU POV

"Well, I'm bored" I said rolling onto my back on the floor. Temari was lying beside me. "Me too" She said. "Hey Hotaru, have you thought of nay names for my niece" Temari winked. Tori, Temari, Chihiro, Jugo, Itachi and Sakura were betting it would be a girl, While Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu, Kisako and Shikamaru were betting it was a boy. "Gaara picked the names. Akane if it's a girl and Sora if it's a boy" Temari nodded. "Yes, Akane is a good name.." She trailed off. I giggled at her. "Sora is good too" Suigetsu said walking in the lounge room were me and Temari were. "Oh shut it Suigetsu! Akane is better!" Karin said walking in too. I laughed. "Ah Karin, Do you still want your hair cut?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alright, I will cut it, come with me" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the Kitchen. I looked around at the occupants of the room. Gaara was leaning on the counter top, while Sasuke and Kankuro sat at the table. I sat Karin down on the chair and walked over to Sasuke, grabbing a kunai out of his pouch and walking back over to Karin. Sasuke didn't take any notice of me, continuing to talk to Gaara. I began cutting away.

-line-

I smirked at my finished job. Karin's hair –like she demanded- was the same style as Sakura's when we were Genin. "Wow! Karin a copy cat" Suigetsu said picking up the picture of Sakura. He whistled. "Damn Sakura, You were cute" He said as she walked into the room. "Suigetsu, unless you want me to shove that picture down your throat...Shut up" Sasuke said glaring. "What do you mean _were_?" Sakura said crossing her arms. Suigetsu laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. He was good friends with Sakura's temper. "I-I mean you're hot now!" He said quickly. I buried my head in my arm and laughed. Sakura giggled. "its okay Suigetsu, I know you don't mean it" She said sitting down next to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "What?" I asked him. "I was expecting her to rip his head off" He said. I sighed dramatically. "A man can dream..." I trailed off. Sakura giggled. "Maybe next time" She said lying her head down on the couch. "Tired?" Karin asked. Sakura nodded. "He kept me up all night" She said pointing to Kankuro, who has recently moved back in along with Chihiro. Something about keeping me house bond, because you know, there aren't enough people to do that here already.

"Um...Why?" Chihiro asked leaning on the counter next to Kankuro. "He was training all night outside my window" Sakura said glaring at him. "Then why isn't he tired too?" asked Karin. "Because he always does it" Temari, Chihiro and I said in unison. We exchanged looks then started laughing. The door bell rang all of a sudden. "I will get it" I said leaving the room full of people and heading downstairs. I opened the door to see Kisako in the doorway, covered in blood and holding a bag. "Can I stay here?" He asked not meeting my gaze. I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Gaara standing behind me. He grabbed Kisako's arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. Gaara put his hands on Kisako's shoulders and walked him into a private room off to the side of the house, with me behind them. Gaara pushed the door open and shut it behind me. "What happened?" Gaara asked sitting down next to him. "I snapped..." Kisako said not meeting either of our gazes. "What do you mean you snapped?" gaara asked.

"I nearly killed him...he just pushed it too far" Kisako said. "What did he do?" I asked sitting down on Gaara's lap. "He was talking shit about You, Gaara and Tsume" He said. I nodded and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "Don't worry about it. It was bound to happen sometime soon...i'm guessing they kicked you out?" I said. Kisako nodded. "You can stay here as long as you need to" Gaara said. "Thank you Gaara" Kisako said standing up. "There is a spare room at the end of the hall" gaara said as Kisako walked out the door. "Wow" I said. Gaara nodded. "Hm...seems like we are turning into a orphanage" He said. I hit his hand. "Oh shush, come on. Lets go tell everyone" I said standing up. Gaara nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out with him. "Oi everyone, Kisako is staying here for a while" Gaara said. Some people shrugged, others didn't care.

-line-

SASUKE POV

"SASUKE!" Hotaru screamed kicking my door open. "Hm? Something wrong?" I asked not looking up from my book. Hotaru marched over to my bed and ripped the book out of my hands. "Uchiha! I swear to god! You will never live to see another day!" She yelled putting her hands on her hips. "whys that?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THIS?" She shouted holding a book. Oh Seiko. Gaara and Itachi ran into the room suddenly, looking for Hotaru. "Uh...well...I took it when you were ten" I said. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" She shouted jumping towards me. Itachi and Gaara grabbed her and pulled her back. "LET ME AT HIM!" She shouted pulling out of their grip. Gaara summoned a wall of sand and she face planted it. The wall crumbled down and Gaara pulled Hotaru against him chest. ".!" She said. "No! Think about our baby!" Gaara said. Hotaru froze instantly. "Oh well that a good point..." She said walking out of the room with Gaara behind her. Itachi and I stared at each other for a second before we both burst out laughing.

"You really took it when she was ten!" Itachi said. I shook my head. "No! I took it the day of the third round of the Chunin exams!" I said laughing harder. "SASUKE!" I heard her shout down the hallway.

HOTARU POV

"I swear to god Gaara, I am going to kill him!" I said. Gaara chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Make me dinner" He said. I glared at him. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Please" I smiled and nodded. "Okay!" I said kissing his lips and making dinner. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

No answer

"Fried rice it is"

-Line-

I stirred the food whistling to myself. I smiled down at my stomach. Almost two months. Wow this is going slow. I felt breath on my neck, then Gaara wrapped his arms around me waist, kissing my cheek. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. "What ya cooking?" He questioned. "Fried rice" I said turning my head so I could look at him. "This is taking forever" I said poking my stomach. "All in good time" He said kissing my lips. "Ewwy! Get a room!" Suigetsu said. I laughed and pulled away from Gaara. "SUIGTESU! LEAVE THEM BE!" Karin and Sakura asid together, hitting his head and turning it to water. "hey! Don't get water on my floor" I said. gaara chuckled and turned back to me, kissing my cheek. "How long till dinner Short-stuff? I'm hungry" Suigetsu said. "Its nearly finished, Don't be so impatient, The world doesn't need another Sasori" I received the evilest glare I have ever seen my life. "Someone dosent like Sasori" Sakura said. Suigetsu turned and raised his fist to her. "Suigetsu..." Sasuke said in a cold warning tone. I smirked and pulled away from Gaara, and wrapping my arms around Sakura. "Naw, He is still protecting you" I saw the red on Sakura's cheeks and pulled away giggling. "Hotaru, stop terrorizing Sakura" Gaara said pulling me to him. "Naw you ruin all my fun!" I pouted. Gaara chuckled and leaned down to kiss me.

-LINE-

GAARA POV

I groaned and grabbed my head as I opened my eyes. "For gods sake" I said rolling over and loking out the window. It was still dark outside. Wheres Hotaru? I wandered looking at the place she was supposed to be. I got up and walked out the doors. Damn it. I can't yell out or I will wake everyone. I closed my eyes and concentrated, searching for her chakra. I followed her chakra into the my office and smirked when I saw her. I leaned up against the door frame and watched her. She was sat in my chair with her head on her desk, holding a cup of coffee and lying ontop of a stack of paper. I walked over and had a look at the paper, then smiled. God shes an angel. She was doing my paper work. "Baby" I called kissing her cheek to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Gaara" She said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked crouching down to her level. She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and I knew you were getting behind on paper work...so I decided to help out" I smiled at her and pulled her up. "Thanks. How much did you get through?" I asked. She pointed to the corner of the room with five huge stacks of paper. I laughed at her. "Thank you, that helps alot, how much is left?" I asked. She pointed to the small stack she had fell asleep on. I smiled and kissed her head. "Come on...lets get you back to bed" I said taking her to bed.

-line-

I sighed and rubbed my head drinking my coffee. "Hey" I looked up to see Sasuke wander into the room. "You know...someone is crying downstairs...wasn't Hotaru's cousin staying there?" Sasuke said. I nodded. I wander whats up with him. "Whats the time?" I asked. "About seven" Sasuke said sitting down. "I'm not good with people problems" I said leaning against the chair. "You seem to be fine with Hotaru" He said shrugging. "Thats different Uchiha" I hissed. Sasuke glared at me. "Still...you should see whats wrong" He said. I shrugged. "Why don't you?" Sasuke glared, but chuckled sitting down. "You know Gaara...if you hurt her...i'm going to kill you" me? I glared at him. "You better watch your mouth Uchiha. _You_ hurt _her._ While you were off seeking power, I was there with her every day, wiping away her tears. The ones she was crying for _you_. So until you can say that you have never hurt her, You can keep your comments to yourself" I said glaring at him.

"Hn. What No death threat?" He said raising an eyebrow. Man he is such an ass. "You are important to Hotaru. That is the only reason you're not already dead" I said getting up and walking out of the room. "Like you would have a chance" He said. Oh I swear to Kami. I growled and punched the wall. "Fucking Bastard" I hissed.

-line-

HOTARU POV

I skipped into the room and smiled when I saw gaara sitting on a chair. "Gaara!" I cheered running over to him and sitting on his lap. "Good morning!" I said kissing his cheek. "Whats got you so wound up?" he questioned smirking. I shrugged. "I don't know" I said in a childish voice. Gaara chuckled and shook his head. I smiled and looked around the room. "Good morning Everyone" I said. Sakura, Chihiro and Karin waved, but Sasuke grunted and glared at Gaara. Did I miss you something? I looked up at Gaara and he was glaring. I activated my Hoshigan and read there mind. _Stupid Brat. Thinks he's all that because he's the Kazekage...ha I will show him! _Was Sasukes thoughts. _If it wasn't for Hotaru...I swear to god I would kill him._ Was Gaara's thoughts. Oh no, this isn't good. "Gaara...?" I asked watching his face. He broke his glare with Sasuke and looked at me. "yes?" He said. Then an idea struck me. "Lets get married tomorrow!" I exclaimed. Gaara choked on his drink. Has he gotten cold feet. "Hotaru...are you sure?" He said looking at me emotionless. I nodded. "Yes, I told you I wanted to fit in my dress!" Gaara chuckled at me. "Alright" 


	16. Mr and Mrs Sabaku

**A:N/ Hey everyone, Hope your all good. This chapter is dedicated to SatsurikuSajira my faithful reader, plus she inspired me to re-write this chapter and make it more dramatic . **

I shook as Temari sat glaring at me. "Hotaru...I can't do this if you don't calm down" She said as she waved the eyeliner around. I gulped. "I know Temari...I'm just really nervous" She nodded. "I know, but it will be fine, now calm" I nodded but couldn't stop. "Shikamaru!" Temari called. "hm? Something wrong hun?" He asked walking in. She pointed to my shaking form. He nodded and cast his shadow possession jutsu on me, holding me still as Temari went to work.

-line-

I looked down at my dress. It was white and came to my knees at the front and was long at the back with a long train. "You look great" Itachi said. I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks weasel" I said. He deadpanned. "You are only getting away with that because its your wedding" he said. I nodded smiling brightly. "God I am nervous" I said. "Don't be sis" Temari said smiling wide at me. I nodded. The music started playing and Shikamaru and Chihiro walked first, followed By Sakura and Sasuke, then Kisako and Tori, then Temari and Kankuro and then Itachi and me. I was shaking as I walked. "Calm down, there is nothing to worry about" Itachi said. I nodded. "I know, but I am still nervous" I said taking a deep breath to compose myself. What if he gets cold feet? What if hes not here? What If I say the wrong thing? I was worried as hell.

Thats when it struck me. Where is Gaara? I looked around but couldn't see him. Oh no, he has gotten cold feet! I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "Itachi..." I said quietly and looked at him to see he was looking around with a concerned face. So its not just me imagining it.

Gaara backed out.

Sakura stopped walking and I looked over at her confused. She made a few hand-signs then said, "Release" The room went fuzzy, and then returned to normal. "Genjutsu" Sasuke said. I nodded, but then looked over at Gaara and saw his stoic face, then something flashed across his face and he smiled. I smiled again and calmed down, wiping the tear from my face. "Everything is fine" I said. But who cast the Genjutsu? I looked around the room searching for my culprit. Her. Matsuri was red faced and leaning against the wall, glaring. I will deal with her later. She has no Idea what she could have done. I smiled up at Gaara and Itachi went and sat down. Gaara smiled down at me and took my hand

-line-

(Sorry I don't know much about weddings...do lets skip to the lines we all know...I think...dont kill me if its wrong c: )

"Do you, Lord Gaara, take Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, until death do you apart?" Gaara glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I do" He said firmly. "And do you, Hotaru Hoshi-Uchiha, take Lord Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband, to support and encourage, to love unconditionally, until death do you apart?" I took a deep breath. Get it right Hotaru!

"I-I do" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. God Hotaru! Bad Hotaru! Bad! I looked at Gaara and saw him smirking. Arrogant Bastard. "You may now kiss the bride" Gaara turned to me and smiled genuinely He lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. I smiled back at him feeling tears roll down my cheek. Deep breaths Hotaru! You have done this a million times before. Gaara rested his forehead on mine. "'You nervous?" He said cockily. I glared and he closed the distance between us. The crowd began cheering and clapping as Gaara pulled away and pulled me by the waist to him. Temari ran behind me and poked my cheek. "Photos!" She cheered. I laughed at her and turned to gaara. "You up for photos?" I questioned. Gaara raised his eyebrow. "You really think I have a chance against Temari?" I nodded and crossed my arms. "Yes. I do" Gaara chuckled at me and Temari shouted at us to get ready for photos.

-line-

Gaara and I sat at the table with Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Itachi, Tori, Chihiro, Kankuro, Kisako, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Temari, In that order. How we managed to fit everyone, I don't know. "So do you know who cast the Genjutsu?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Gaara looked down on me and noticed the glare that immediately covered my face. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Who was it?" Sasuke asked. "Doesn't matter" I said. Sure I was mad at Matsuri, but I wasn't going to rat her out. Gaara raised an eyebrow at me. "Any who..." I said trying to change the subject. "Ino, How are the flowers?" I questioned. She shrugged. "Um...alive?" She said giggling a bit. "Gaara!" Temari suddenly exclaimed, causing him to wince. "What?" He questioned.

"You have to dance with Hotaru!" She said. Gaara glared at her. I began laughing. "Oh Kami, I almost forgot about your promise Sabaku" I said throwing my arms around his neck. "Do I have to?" I nodded. "Yup." Gaara groaned but stood up, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me with him. "Lets get this over with" I giggled and gave Temari a quick high-five. Sakura held her pinkie in the air. "Not wrapped around at all are you Gaara?" She said, making everyone laugh. Gaara pulled me over to the dance floor and pulled me into a dancing position and we began dancing. "Since when can you dance?" I asked him. "Suigetsu taught me" I burst out laughing. "Suigetsu can dance?" I said a little to loud. "Yes. I can Mrs. Sand" I giggled and rested my head on Gaara's chest. "I promise I wont make you do this for more than one song" I said. I heard Gaara sigh of relief, making me giggle.

When the song finished a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "Okay my turn!" I smirked at the voice and turned around to face Naruto. "Thank. Kami." Gaara said and went to sit down. "Naw he is such a party pooper" Naruto said. "Believe it!" I said. Naruto laughed at me. When the song was over, I skipped over to Temari and pulled her to the floor with me, and we danced to a fast song. I had previously removed my train, so it wouldn't get wrecked, courtesy of Temari.

-line-

"Okay Just to make my little bro suffer...its time for speeches!" Kankuro cheered. Gaara groaned from beside me. "Oh come on Gaara, you know you want to hear it" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "OKAY!" A drunk hyper-active voice said. Naruto stood there grinning like an idiot. "Well, I have known Hotaru for most of my life...and gaara for the other most" People laughed at his idocy. "Hotaru always had issues. Once she was practicing her fire jutsu on a bridge and set the whole thing on fire! Yeah...You can imagine how hard _that _was explain it to the Hokage!" He said smiling. "And Gaara...well...Gaara was insane. But thankfully, I knocked some sense into him...well Hotaru helped, But still! Though he is still a Jerk when she isn't within a thirty mile radius" Naruto Said winking. "True" gaara said making the whole room laugh.

"But Nah, I know for sure that Gaara and Hotaru will last for a very long time. They need each other. I just want to say congratulations, and I'm glad you made it through, believe it" He said sincerely. The room began clapping as he walked back to his seat. "Oh god" I said as I watch as drunk Temari stumble up to the podium. "He he he, My little brothers married! Who knew!" She said smiling brightly. "Hotaru was like my sister since they day I met her...so its not that much of a difference! I glad your happy bro. Did you guys know, that they have been together for seven years now? I think its a real acheivment! You go GaaHot!" She said laughing at her own little joke. Several people gave speechs, and now it was Sasuke's turn. "I'm not that good at speeches...but My little sister is only gonna get married once so I may as well do it now. Hotaru and I have been best friends our whole life, Gaara and I never really got along, and she has never loved anyone like she loves gaara. I know they will last...or I will have to come here and kill Gaara" He said as serious as a heart attack.

"A few years ago...I left Hotaru and she was on her own, it was my fault she was in pain, but Gaara was there for her, and to which I am grateful. Gaara, I know you will take care of her when I have to leave" he said. I looked over at Sakura and noticed the sad expression on her face. I rubbed her shoulder. And she smiled half heartedly at me. "So good luck guys" Sasuke finished up and came back to his spot near Sakura. I smiled at him as people clapped. "Thank you Sasuke" I said smiling at him. He nodded. "Hn" I shook my head. Typical Uchiha.

THIRD PERSON POV

Sakura looked down at her hands. 'I should have known he wouldn't stick around' She thought to herself. Sasuke noticed her down expression. "Hey, Whats wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, then quickly returned her gaze to her hands. "I should have known..." She trailed off. Sasuke could tell she was close to tears. "Come, lets go for a walk" He said. Sasuke stood up and pulled her up gently by her hand. She followed him out side. Hotaru smirked at herself, having heard both of their thoughts. Gaara noticed her smirk and raised an eyebrow, but shook his head. He was enjoying himself to much to be worrying about the Uchiha.

"Sakura...whats wrong?" Sasuke asked as he sat down at a bench in the Kazekage's home. "I guess I should have known you would leave again" She said frowning. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "You miss understood me Sakura" He said. She looked up at him confused. "I said leave...not leave again" Sakura looked at him confused. She looked up at him confused. "Sakura...I'm coming back to the leaf village" He said. Sakura's face lit up. "oh Sasuke!" She shouted throwing herself on him and crying onto him like she had done many times before.

-line-

HOTARU POV

"Do you think we should do it now?" I asked Gaara. He shook his head. "We? You are doing it" He said. I shook my head. "Ah uh. You are the Kazekage...besides it was your fault" I said. "Excuse me? How is it my fault?" He said smirking at me. "One word for you Gaara. Contraception" He chuckled at me. "Fine, You made your point, I will do it" I smirked and crossed my arms smugly. Gaara and i stood up, gaining the attection of the room. "While we have everyone here...we would like to make an announcement" Gaara said just as Sasuke and Sakura walked in. We weren't going to wait for them, they already knew. Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Hotaru and I...are going to have a child" He said. Everyone in the room gasped – except for the small few who already knew –. "Oh my god this is great!" Yelled Baki. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Gaara's waist. "How far along?" Asked someone I didn't recognised. Go figure right? "Nearly three months" I said smiling huge. "Are you for real?" Kakashi questioned. I nodded. "Yup, we are going to have a-" "Boy" Suigetsu cut in. I laughed at him. "You wish Suigetsu! It's a girl!" Temari shouted flicking his forehead. I laughed at them, listening to them argue.

"You know what Suigetsu! If it is a Girl, You owe me 50,000 Ryo!" Temari suddenly shouted. Oh shit. "You're on!" And they shook on it.

-line-

"Hotaru, I'm going" Gaara called from downstairs. I walked down the stairs to see gaara slipping on his shoes. When he had both of them on, I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Please" I said. I had been trying to get Gaara to let me paint on the wall in the lounge room. "ah...fine" He said. I smiled big. "yay!" I cheered kissing him hard. Gaara chuckled into my mouth and kissed back. "Get a room" Suigetsu said walking down the hall. I flipped him off and Gaara pulled away. "We already have one" He said kissing my forehead and pulling away. "I will see you later" Gaara said opening the door. "Love you!" I called before he shut it. _Love you too._ I heard his voice in my head. I smiled up to the kitchen. "Sasuke!" I called walking through the door. His face was stuffed full of a tomato. I laughed at him earning myself a glare.

"Can you please go with Sakura to get me some pain? I made a list of the shades I need" I said holding it up to show him. He nodded and stood up, washing his hands and tacking the list from me. "Sure" He read over the list. "Sakura!" He called. She was in the room at the next moment. "yes?" She asked looking between us. "Come" He said walking out of the kitchen pulling her with him. I giggled at them and followed them out. I heard a growl and the next second, A kunai came flying at Sakura's back. I caught it quickly before it hit her though. Where did that some from? I looked around and saw Karin fuming at the end of the hallway. I shook my head at her. She sighed and walked over taking the kunai from me and disappearing into her room.

-line-

I smiled drawing another Cherry blossom on the my vine. All I need to do now is paint. I said looking down at the paint. "What ya doin'?" Chihiro asked sitting down next to me. "Not much, you?" She shook her head. "I wanted to ask you something" I nodded. "What is it?" I questioned looking to her. "When I was younger...I got sick and was told I couldn't have children" She said. I nodded and gave her my full attention. "I wanted to put you down as a refrence, Me and Kankuro are going to adopt" I smiled at her. "Aww thats so cool. Sure I will" She smiled and hugged me. "Awesome we are gonna adopt one around that ones age" She said pocking my stomach. I giggled. "yeah, that will be cool"

-line-

I smiled up at the glaring Gaara. "hey hunny!" I cheered from my spot on the floor infront of the wall. He pointed to it. "Not impressed" He stated. I frowned. "What? You don't like my art?" I said pouting. "No. I don't like what you draw" He said crossing his arms. "Your no fun Sabaku" I said adding some shit to my cheery blossom. "You get that" he said sitting down next to me. I smirked bright at him an idea forming in my head. "What?" _Shikamaru! Hold gaara still with your shadow possession! _ The next second Gaara was caught in shikamaru's jutsu. I grinned mischievously and climbed into his lap. "What are you doing?" He asked. I smirked and help my pain brush up. Gaara glared. I smirked and started painting a cherry blossom on his cheek, the on his other cheek, I wrote 'Hotaru is the best'. Shikamaru released the jutsu when i was finished and I took off up the stairs before Gaara could kill me. "Hotaru!" He called chasing after me. I shrieked and ran into our bedroom, shutting the door behind me. Gaara kicked it open and I screeched, turning around to face him. I put my hands up infront of my chest. "I'm sorry!" Gaara faced me. Not taking his eyes off me as he shut the door and locked it. I gulped. No one can save me now. He walked slowly towards me, like a predator. "I'm Sorry! Don't kill me" I said giggling and walking backwards.

Gaara said nothing as he walked forward. "Please?" I questioned. Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I screeched and tried to pull my hand out of his grip, but ended up pulling both of us on the floor. "Shit" Gaara said laughing a bit as he put his hands beside me to stop him from crushing me. I laughed. "ha ha, whoops?" I said. Gaara glared at me and trailed his hand down to my hips. Oh shit. Thats were I am ticklish most. I squealed as he began tickling. "No!" I shouted trying to pull away from him. I brought my foot up and kicked him off of me. He fell back and I rolled over trying to stand up. Just as I got up, Gaara grabbed my ankle and pulled me under him. I landed on the ground on my back. I winced as pain shot through my back. Gaara noticed and stopped his actions. "Are you okay?" he asked. I glared and punched his chest. "No! I am not!" I said my voice breaking when I said it, annoying me further.

Gaara chuckled at me. "Karma" He stated. I glared and punched his chest again. "You're a Bastard, Gaara" Gaara looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. "No. I'm a Jerk" I giggled at him as he kissed my cheek. "True" I said wrapping my hands around his neck. "Seriously. Do you like it?" I asked. Gaara looked confused. "Like what?" He questioned resting his forehead on mine. "My painting" I said. "Oh, Besides the fact it shares a name with _her_ I like it" he said. I smiled and kissed him. "Good answer"

-line-

"Has anyone seen Gaara?" I asked too lazy to just search for him. "yeah, he went on the roof" Kankuro said. I nodded and climbed out the window down the hall, were a ladder was. I bit my bottom lip and climbed up. Gaara was sitting ontop of the roof. He was looking up at the moon and was resting his arm on his knee. "Hey" I called. He looked over to me and looked at me smugly. "You climb up here all on your own?" I glared at him. "Shuddup'" I said walking over to him cautiously and sitting down in between his legs. Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me backwards to lean on his chest. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Spending time alone with my husband. What are you doing out here?" I questioned. "Calming down" he said. "What from?" I was in the shower, so I must face missed it.

"it doesn't matter" I sighed, but nodded, as he put his arm back on his knee. The other one stayed firm around my waist. "Who was it? At the wedding?" He questioned. I sighed. "Gaara please-" "Hotaru" He cut me off. "Matsuri. I think." I sighed intertwining my fingers with his. I felt his arm tense around me. "Thought so" He said quietly. "I will deal with it tomorrow" He said. I shook my head. "No Gaara please don't!" I said knowing exactly what he was thinking of doing. "And why not?" He questioned putting his head on his shoulder. "Because" He sighed. "Not a good enough reason." He stated. If he kills her...I don't want to even imagine it. "Please gaara! I am begging you! Don't do this" I said turning to face him. He withdrew his arm from my waist and slid his hand into my hair. "Why? Why do you care?" He said getting mad. "because...Gaara just please don't. I am your wife and I am begging you" Gaara's hand tightened in my hair. "Ow Gaara! That hurts!" I said. "Why can't I kill her?" He asked.

"because I want my child to have a dad! There not scared of you anymore Gaara!" I screeched grabbing his hand as tears rolled down my face. "Gaara please stop!" I begged. I looked up at his eyes and saw him scowling down at me. "GAARA!" I screamed in a desperate attempt to get him to stop pulling. He instantly withdrew his hand and looked down at me. "Hotaru...I promise" He said looking at me guiltily. I nodded and stood up. Making the required hand signs to teleport inside. "Hotaru" But it was too late. I was in my room. I can't believe he did that. I walked into the bathroom, after locking the door. I winced as I brushed my hair over the spot gaara had pulled on. After I did that, I Pulled on my PJs and climbed into bed.

GAARA POV

I am so dumb. I sighed and climbed back through the window and into the kitchen. "Where is Hotaru?" I asked. "She went outside looking for you" Suigetsu said. I nodded. "I know that, She came back in. Have you seen her?" I asked, not missing the shifty eyes from everyone. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke demanded. I ignored him. "Gaara we heard her screaming...what happened?" Sakura said. "mind your own business" I said turning to walk out the door. Sasuke grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Uchiha...unless you want to die...let go" I said shooting him a death glare. He returned it, but let go. She must be in our room. I thought climbing the stairs. I went to open our door, but It was locked. "Hotaru...its me. Open up" I said. I heard shuffling inside the room and Hotaru unlocked the door, opening it and looking up at me. "What?" She asked in a quiet voice. I sighed and reached my hand out towards her. She tensed a bit, but made no move to stop me. I punched myself mentally, and put my hand on her cheek, stroking it. "I'm sorry" I whispered. Her eyes widened a bit and she started crying.

"Gaara. I'm sorry. Its my fault" She said through tears. I did this. I pushed her back gently and walked in the door, shutting it behind me. "Come here" I whispered grabbing her arm and pulling her into my chest. "Hush. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that" I said as she cried into my chest. There was a knock on the door and it swung open, revealing Kankuro and Sasuke. "Is everything okay?" Kankuro asked looking at Hotaru. I nodded and held her tighter as she cried. "Hotaru what happened out there?" Sasuke hissed at her. She pulled away so she could talk. "I got mad at Gaara for no reason and was yelling at him and we got into a fight, then I came in here. It was my fault" She said wiping her tears. Why did she lie? Is she scared? I tightened my arms around her.

"Oh...well...we will go now" Kankuro said pulling Sasuke out and shutting the door. I pulled my hands away from Hotaru and put them on her cheek, making her look up at me. "You didn't have to do that" I said shaking my head. "Its fine Gaara. It was my fault any way" She said. "No its not!" I said sliding my hands down to her shoulders. "It was mine, I shouldn't have acted how I did" I said. She sighed. "Okay" She said. I leant down and kissed. "I promise it will never happen again" I said. She nodded. "Okay" She whispered. "And I promise I won't kill Matsuri" I said. She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. I looked at her for a moment, before lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I lied down on the bed with her still holding onto me. "I'm sorry" I said. She nodded. "I know, its fine Gaara" She whispered.


	17. Gaara Feels The Guilt

"kanky!" I called knocking on his door. "What?" he asked opening it. "I wanna go see gaara" he nodded. "Thats nice" I scowled at him. "Please?" I begged. He shook his head. "Nah, I can't be bothered" I sighed and walked down the hall, then knocked on Sasuke's door. "Sasuke! Can you take me too see Gaara?" I questioned. "Fuck. No" I sighed and walked down to Suigetsu's door. "Sui! Sui!" I questioned bashing on the door. "Hm?" He asked opening the door. "Can you take me to see Gaara? No one else will" He sighed. "Alright, come on" He said shutting his door and walking passed me. "Yay!"

-line-

"Gaara-sama!" I called pushing open the door. Gaara looked up at me surprised. "hey, what are you doing here?" He questioned. "I came to see you. Duh" I said skipping over to him and kissing his cheek. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap. "Hey Suigetsu" Gaara said when he walked in. Suigetsu smirked and waved. "Did you come here for a reason, or did you just want to see me?" gaara asked. "I just wanted to see you" I said playing with his shirt. Suigetsu sat down and sighed rubbing his head. "Something wrong sui?" I asked. He nodded. "Hungover" he said. "Oh sui, you didn't have to take me" I said feeling guilty.

"Suigestu, You can go home, I will take Hotaru home when I go" Gaara said. Suigetsu smiled and stood up. "You sure you want that? You won't get anything done" he smirked. I frowned. "I can manage" gaara said smirking at Suigetsu. I sighed as he walked out the door, waving goodbye. "Well...I have you all alone now" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Yep, but I have work to do" He said casting me a glance. "I know" I said resting my head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled at me. _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in" Gaara called. The door was pushed open and Matsuri walked in. "Gaara-sama" She said as she shut the door and turned around. Her eyes went wide when she saw me. "Oh! Hotaru-sama!" She said bowing. I ignored her. I was still mad at her for my wedding. She looked away from me and at the floor. "You called for me?" She questioned Gaara. He nodded. "Yes, Please go into the meeting room down the hall. I will be there soon" He said. She nodded and shut the door. Gaara tapped my thigh signalling me to get up. I stood up and looked up at Gaara. He looked down at me and bit his lip. "Gaara...don't hurt her" I said. He sighed and nodded. I smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away and smiled a bit at me, before out the door.

I sat down on Gaara's chair and hugged my knees to my chest. I heard the door down the hallway open and close. Gaara's and Maturi's muffled voice flowed through the hallways. I didn't know what they were saying, but I could hear the emotions in their voices. Gaara was full of anger, and Matsuri was full of fear. I was glad I couldn't hear what he was saying. A few minutes later the door was pushed open. I looked up and smiled as Gaara shut the door behind him and rubbed his head. "Done, she won't bother us again" He said. I nodded. "What did you say to her?" I asked. He shook his head. "Its not important babe" Her said. I sighed but nodded. "You didn't hurt her did you?" I asked. Gaara shook his head. "No. Not physically at least" I sighed leaning back on his chair. Gaara came and stood in front of me leaning on his desk. "To think...of all the people in the whole ninja world...I'm going to be a father" he said reaching out rubbing my stomach. I smiled up at him. "Yup! Just about six months left, so still a bit of a while"

Gaara nodded and withdrew his hand. "Too long" he said. I smiled at him. "Akane or Sora ne?" I said. Gaara smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wander if the baby will inherit your clan's abilities?" I nodded. "I don't know...from what I heard...Your Father possessed the Kekkei Genkai magnet release, But you and your siblings didn't inherit it...But the way you use your sand is the same as the magnet release all the same. I wander why that is? You don't even have the same nature release" I said. Gaara nodded. "I'm aware. I'm not sure why My siblings and I didn't inherit it...but I'm glad I didn't. Gold is alot more heavy then Sand" I giggled and nodded. "Maybe, maybe not" I said resting my head on Gaara's knee which was resting on his chair that I was occupying. "You look cute when you do that" he said. I frowned and got up, walking over to the mission files. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Going on a mission" I said going over to the B-ranks and picking out an envelope. Gaara walked up behind me and snatched the envelope out of my hands.

"No" He said putting it back. I frowned at him and grabbed out another B-rank. "I want a mission" I said. "Okay fine, Your mission is to sit down, rest and make sure you and my child are in perfect health" he said crossing his arms and smirking at me. "That's Sakura's mission!" I shouted. Gaara chuckled. "Unfortunately" I shook my head. "She is a good medical ninja, whether you like her or not" Gaara shrugged and sat down. "How about you just stay with me for a while huh?" I sighed and nodded, sitting cross legged on his desk in front of him. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What?" he asked leaning back in his chair. "This is your fault" I said pointing at my stomach. "Haven't we had this conversation before?" He said. I shrugged. "So? Its still your fault" Gaara stood up and whispered in my ear. "Babe, you had your part in it too" I kicked his shin and he sat back down laughing at me. "Its not fair!" I shouted slamming my hands on his desk.

"Why?" he asked looking up at me. "You won't let me do anything! I can't for another six months! Its not like I miscarried gaara! Its not like I _will_ Miscarrige! For gods sake! Let me do something!" I shouted. "Your argument is irrelevant" He said. "Irrelevant? IRRELEVANT?" I shouted.

THIRD PERSON POV  
>WITH BAKi<p>

"Irrelevant? IRRELEVANT?" Hotaru's voice wafted through the meeting room, where all the council sat. "Sounds like Gaara's in trouble" Baki said. The others agreed nodding, Some even laughing. "GAARA I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Her voice filled the room, making the occupants laugh. "OH YEAH? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A CHANE" Gaara said. "His screwed" Yuura stated. "FOR GODS SAKE GAARA! DON'T START SOMETHING YOU CAN'T FINISH!". "He will never learn" Baki said aloud.

"I CAN FINISH IT! BUT I WON'T!" he shouted. "WHY THE FUCK NOT?" Hotaru shouted. "BECASUE I LOVE YOU!" gaara shouted making the room gasp. Baki laughed at their stunned faces. He was the only one in the room that had heard Gaara say that before. "I LOVE YOU TOO! BUT YOUR STILL A BASTARD!" The room went quiet after that. "Think he killed her?" Yuura asked. "No, He couldn't do it. And there would be alot of noise" Baki said

HOTARU POV

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms. "Oh shut up" He said leaning down and kissing me roughly as I went to comment. I relaxed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gaara chuckled and pulled away. "Are we done now?" He asked. I grabbed his hair and pushed him back in for another kiss. Gaara chuckled into the kiss. "I take that as a yes" He said when he pulled away.

-line-

I wandered into Karin's room looking for her. "Karin?" I called. She wasn't there. I looked around her room and saw a kunai lying on her bed. I walked over and picked it up looking it over. S.U was carved into it. I can't be. I flipped it over and looked on the back. A little heart was carved there. "I can't be her" I said slipping in into my pocket and walking into our bedroom. I pushed the door open and Gaara was standing in front of the dresser wearing a towel. I walked over to him. "Move" I said pushing him out of the way gently and crouching down. I opened the bottom draw and pulled out the kunai Deidara gave to me a while ago. S,U was still carved their. I flipped it over and saw a small heart carved on the other side. I grabbed the other kunai out of my pocket, comparing it. They both had the same traces of Chakra on it. I fell backwards holding both of them in front of me. "I can't believe it" I said. Gaara crouched down behind me and took the kunai from me. "Hotaru...were did you find this?" He asked. I didn't answer him.

She killed my parents. It was her.

What do I do? Kill her? Pretend I don't know? I slid my hand into my hair and grabbed at my hair. "Karin's room" I answered standing up and kicking our door open. Gaara quickly got dressed and ran out of the room after me. I walked down the stairs and kicked the kitchen door open. "Where the fuck is she?" I asked myself looking around the room. She wasn't in here. I walked out and down the second flight of stairs. I could see her in the lounge room. "Karin!" I shouted walking over to her and pulling her up by my hair. "Is this yours?" I asked holding it up. I activated my hoshigan. She can't lie to me when I can read her mind. _Oh no! What have I done that got her so mad? Where did she get my kunai?_ "No" She lied. I pulled my arm back and punched her in the face.

Sasuke came up behind me and went to grab me, but gaara grabbed him and shoved him away from me. "What the fuck Gaara? She said it's not hers!" Sasuke shouted. "Well maybe you don't know this, but your little sister can read minds!" Gaara shouted. Sasuke backed down and looked over at us. Karin's eyes went wide. "Okay its mine! Why are you so mad?" She questioned. Idiot! She should damn well know. I punched her in the face again. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS BITCH!" I shouted punching her in the face again. She shoved me back and went for a hit, but a whirl of sand appeared and gaara was standing in front of me. He took Karin's hit. Her eyes went wide and she gasped realising what she had done. Gaara grabbed her hand that was still on his chest and pushed her backwards onto the couch roughly. "Don't fucking touch her" Gaara said coldly.

Karin sat on the couch looking up at Gaara. "Who where your parents?" She asked. I grabbed the picture that was conveniently located in the lounge room and through it at her head. She looked at it. "Oh! Them!" She said putting the picture down. "Orders are orders Hotaru" She said. I snapped and ran at her. Gaara grabbed me and pulled me back to his chest. Seriously? What is with everyone doing that? He made a hand sign and teleported us back to our room. I sat down on the bed and Gaara sat beside me. "Hotaru..." He started after a while. I sighed. "What do I do Gaara?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Whatever you feel is right" He said.

-line-

FIVE DAYS LATER

Everyone in the house knew of what Karin had done, and I had been doing my best to avoid her around the house. She had tried to talk to me several times, but she was either ignored or someone told her to leave me alone. I still don't know what to do about her. Gaara nearly kicked her out the other night, but I didn't feel that was right.

I was currently sitting in-between Gaara's legs as he worked at his office in our house. He had moved all his paper work over to our house, so I don't try to kill Karin, or vice versa. Temari and Kankuro were at the office, handing out the missions. "Gaara...should I just forgive her? I mean, she didn't know that they were my parents" I said. Gaara sighed and put his pen down. "If thats what you want to do, do it" I looked up at him. "but you disagree, don't you?" I questioned. Gaara nodded. "I would have killed her...but you won't do that" he said. I sighed and nodded leaning back in his chest. "I guess I could forgive...but not forget" I said. Gaara nodded and kissed my cheek. "I knew that what you would decide" He said wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my stomach.

I nodded. I felt a kick and my eyes went wide. "Did you feel that? " I shouted. Gaara chuckled. "yes I did" he said kissing my cheek again. I smiled and leaned into the gesture. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see Temari with a camera. I laughed at her, and Gaara glared. She snickered and ran away before Gaara could kill her."I'm gonna go see if she's still sane. Be right back" I said leaning up and kissing her. I skipped out of the room chasing after her.

GAARA POV

I watched her skip out of the room. She turned back and flashed me a smiled, before dissaperaing around the corner. I thought back to the night I hurt her, I still felt guilty, I don't think I can ever make it up to her. I griped at my hair and pulled. I heard a chuckled and saw Kankuro walk through the door. "Can I sit on your lap too bro?" I shot him a glare and he chuckled."Whats wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Don't lie to me little bro" he said. I sighed. "The other night...when me and Hotaru had a fight...I did something to her" I said. Kankuro sat forward and stared dead at me. "Gaara, what did you do?" He said lowly. He used chakra strings to shut the door. "Want to hear the whole story?" I asked. Kankuro nodded. "At the wedding, remember the Genjutsu? She told me Matsuri cast it, and I was already mad because of Sasuke, I was going to kill Matsuri and she begged me not to, and...I..." I trailed off. "What did you do Gaara?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I slipped my hand into her hair and pulled. Hard. And I had a go at her then she got really upset and went inside" I said guiltily.

HOTARU POV

I gasped. He was telling Kankuro? "Gaara! What were you thinking? Did you apologise?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded. "I don't know what I was thinking, and the thing that hurt the most...was when I touched her, she flinched. She was _scared_ Kankuro. She has _never _been scared of me, I scared her and I hurt her. I don't think I can make it up to her...I-I can't even forgive myself" His voice got quiet at the end. Gaara. I gasped quietly and put my hand over my mouth. "Gaara, did she forgive you?" He asked. Gaara nodded. "Yeah, after she burst out crying she was that scared and hurt" Gaara said. The thing that hurt me right now, was that it was _true._ I was scared of Gaara. I promised I would never be scared of him, and I _was. _"I don't know what to say Gaara, I didn't think you would ever be capable of this" Kankuro said. "Neither did I." Gaara said putting his head down on his desk. He back started shaking and he started crying. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. It hurt so much to see him like this. "I love her so much Kankuro. I don't know why I did it. I have never hurt her ever mentally or physically. I'm such a monster" He cried out. The tears rolling down my face fell harder. I couldn't stop the guilt that flooded through me.

"Gaara your not a monster" I said. Gaara looked up and looked over at the door. "H-Hotaru" He gasped. Kankuro stood up and walked out. "Hotaru...I am so sorry. I can't forgive myself for hurting you" He said. "Gaara please, Don't feel bad about this" I cried. Gaara stood up, I could see the tears on his face and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. We cried into each others arms. "I'm so sorry" he said. I shook my head. "Please Hotaru, what can I do to stop this guilt?" He questioned looking down at me. "Nothing Gaara, your here, you love me, and thats enough alone" I said. Gaara shook his head. "its not enough! It won't ever be enough!" he said. I cried harder. Why won't he listen? Gaara looked down at me.

"Please listen to me! I don't want you to do anything! I love you! You love me! Thats all that matters!" I cried hugging him tight. "Please stop, you hurting, is hurting me" I said. Gaara slumped down to the floor, taking me with him. He leaned against the wall and I rested my head on his chest. I looked around and saw everyone watching us. I don't care. Gaara's arms tightened around me and he cried into my neck. He kissed my cheek. "i'm so sorry. I am so fucking sorry" he said. "Its okay Gaara" I said hugging him as tight as I could around his well built body.

No one spoke a word, everyone just watched us, most of them confused. I watched as Kankuro knelt down watching us. "Gaara, I love you" I whispered. "I love you too" He said.


	18. Chapter 18

Things in the house have been awkward since mine and Gaara's meltdown. Everyone had been asking me and Gaara what it was about, I told them not to worry, Gaara just threatened to kill them if they brought it up. They were delusional if they thought Gaara would tell them anything. I was currently sitting in the kitchen, staring at the table. "Hey" I looked over to see Sasuke walk in the door. "hi" I watched him sit down across from me. "You should tell me" He said looking into my eyes. "No" I said looking back down at the table. Did you know it had 32 lines in it? "Why not?" He yelled. "because I don't need to. Its nothing to worry about, so shut it" I said glaring at him.

Sasuke growled and stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. "Hotaru! Would you just god damn tell me?" he shouted. "NO!" I said standing up to face him. Sure he was taller, but who gives a shit? The kitchen door was thrown open and I looked over to see Sakura marching in. "ARE YOU RIGHT THERE UCHIHA?" She shouted at the both of us. We stared at her blankly. I noticed the bags under her eyes. That would explain why she is so fucking cranky. "TELL ME HOTARU!" Sasuke said turning back to me. "FUCK OFF SASUKE!" I shouted running out of the room. I slammed into a chest and looked up to see Itachi.

"Sasuke, if she doesn't wish to tell you, she doesn't have to" He said putting a hand on my head. Itachi was short compared to most of the males in my house, not that I'm complaining. "Itachi, something happened! Hotaru is your sister, how can you not care?" Sasuke shrieked at him. "I do care, I am worried. But she will tell us when she is ready too" He said. "SHE IS RIGHT HERE! AND SHE HAS A NAME!" I shouted at them, though I was ignored. I growled and shoved past Itachi. I need to get out of here, though I would have to sneak out, I want to be alone. I looked around, making sure no one saw me, then sprinted for the door, opening it and closing it quietly. I took a deep breath.

I suppose it wouldn't kill to go there? I thought heading in the direction of the Hoshi compound. The gates weren't guarded for once, so I just walked right on in, heading towards my old house. I walked up the familiar steps and grabbed the key that was hidden under the mat. I picked it up and unlocked the door, making my way inside and into my old garden outside my room. I breathed in the cool air that whipped through my hair. No one had moved in here, I made sure of that. I will never know when I will need it.

GAARA POV

I sighed walking through the front door and kicking off my shoes. "GAARA!" Sakura's voice shrieked. What now? She ran down the stairs to me. "HOTARU IS GONE!" She shrieked. "what?" I snapped. They couldn't watch her for one fucking day? "She and Sasuke had a fight, and she ran off this morning. She has been gone all day!" I growled and slipped my shoes back on, heading out the door. I searched for her charka, but couldn't find it. Where ever she was, she didn't want to be found. I guess I will just have to search for her?

-line-

I had searched all over town and could not find her. Maybe she is at her old place? I thought running there. The first thing I noticed was her front door was open. Yep, she's here. I could faintly feel her chakra, but it was there. I followed it out to her old bedroom. I sighed with relief when I saw her. She was sitting on the grass, looking up at the setting sun. "Hotaru" I called walking out. She gasped and turned to face me. "G-gaara?" She said. I don't know why she seems so shocked.

HOTARU POV

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked sitting down beside me. "I need to get out, so I came here" I said. gaara nodded. "Fair enough. Is it too stressful on you?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes, everyone keeps asking me about the other day" I said. Gaara nodded. "Don't worry about it." I nodded. "Is anything else wrong?" He asked. "Yes" I said looking down. "What is it?" He asked turning his head to look at me. "What is going on between you and Sasuke?" I asked. He shook his head. "Sasuke and I have never gotten along Hotaru, It just got worse when he found out you were pregnant" He said poking my stomach. I sighed and nodded. "Okay" Gaara looked at me sadly. "Is it bothering you?" He asked. "well...sorta' it just Sasuke and I have been fighting too" I said sadly. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to sit in his lap.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright" He made a hand sign and closed his eyes, teleporting us back into our room. "How long were you looking for me?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "A little while, It doesn't matter how long" He said. I sighed but nodded. "Have you fixed things with Karin?" He asked. I shook my head and lied my head down on his lap. "Do you want to?" He asked stroking my hair. "No, yes, I don't know!" Gaara chuckled.

_KNOCK; KNOCK; KNOCK_

"Come in" Gaara called. The door swung open and Kankuro walked in. "Hey, I figured you guys are probably getting sick of us, So I am taking everyone out for a while, so you guys will have the place to yourselves. We will be back for dinner" He said. I did an internal party. "Thanks Kanky, But I never get sick of you chichi, Tem and Shika" I said. Kankuro chuckled. "Alright. See you guys later" He said walking out. "Bye Kankuro" Gaara called. Kankuro waved and closed the door. We listened to everyone, talking loud, then a door closed and it went quiet. "I think they are gone" I said. Gaara nodded. "What do you want to do?" He asked looking down at me. "Hm, want to watch a movie?" I asked. "Sure, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" He asked. I smirked evilly. "Chick flick!" I cheered.

Gaara rolled his eyes and scooped me up. "Alright, come on then" He said carrying me bridal-style down into the lounge room. He put me down and I skipped over to the cupboard, grabbing out a blanket and Gaara put the movie in. I sat on the couch and waited for him to come over. He pressed play and sat down next to me. I cheered when it started, realising it was once of my favourite movies. Gaara sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me pulling me against his chest, he kissed the top of my head.

-line-

"I'm hungry Gaara" I said. Gaara shrugged. "then make food" He said. I shook my head. "I dun' wanna'" I sooked. "then what do you want me to do?" He asked, turning off the movie. I shrugged. "Do you want to order?" He asked. I nodded. Gaara pulled out his phone. I listened to him talk as he ordered pizza. "It will be here soon" He said. I nodded and rolled over, burying my face into his chest. "I'm tired" I said. "You can go to bed after you have dinner" he said. I nodded and gaara lied down – on our excessively massive couch- and I curled up next to him. Waiting for the pizza. There was a knock on the door and I got up, walking to the door, with Gaara behind me. I opened the door. "hello!" I greeted the pizza guy. "hey there" He said. Gaara reached out and took the pizza from the guy, he got extra so the others could have some as well, so he brought about five pizzas. "Hotaru, my wallet is in my pocket" He said. I nodded then looked at him. "Which pocket?" I asked. "Which one do you think?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow. I nodded and reached into his butt pocket, pulling out his wallet. "How much?" I asked. "30 ryo, discount for the Kazekage!" He said smiling. I shook my head. "How much? Really?" I asked. The guy looked down nervous. "60 ryo" he said. I smiled and opened Gaara's wallet, pulling out the money, and handed it to him.

He thanked me and I shut the door, following Gaara up the stairs. "Put it in the oven and we will wait until they get back" I said. Gaara nodded. "WERE BACK!" Kankuro called. "Never mind" I laughed. "We got pizza" I said as Kankuro and the others walked up the stairs. "Yum" Sakura said as gaara put the box down and ate.

-line-

I took all the dishes into the kitchen. Bloody messy buggers. I dumped them in the sink and turned the water on, watching it as the water filled the sink. "Hey" I turned around and saw gaara leaning on the door frame. "Hey" I called turning back to the water and playing with it. "Is something the matter?" He asked leaning on the bench beside me. I shook my head. "Ah nothing, I just feel a little down I guess" I said. Gaara smiled at me, making me smile. "Gaara, you have the best smile" I said. Gaara chuckled. "Come here" He said holding his arms out. I turned off the water and walked over to Gaara, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest.

Gaara wrapped his arms tight around me and kissed the top of my head, burying his face in my hair. "So Gaara...what did you say to Matsuri?" I asked looking up at him. He narrowed his eyes when I said her name. "Hotaru-" "Gaara just tell me!" I cut him off. "No." He said firmly. "Why not?" I asked leaning back on his arms. "Because I don't think you would like it" he said. I deadpanned. Gaara sighed. "I told her if she ever came anywhere near you or spoke to me again without needing too, Then I would kill her" He said. I nodded. "See, that wasn't so hard!" I said smiling wide. Gaara chuckled and smacked the back of my head, making me laugh.

I pulled away from him, walking over to the sink and turning the tap back on. Gaara came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I washed the dishes. "You're gonna get wet" I warned. "Lies" Gaara said. I smirked and scooped up a pile of soap suds in my hands. I smirked and turned around dumping the pile on Gaara's head. Gaara glared at me. Putting a hand on the back of my head and pushing my head in the water, before pulling me back up. "Oh that is IT!" I shouted, grabbing a bowel of water and throwing it over Gaara's head. Gaara growled and I took off out of the room, running down the hall. Gaara caught up to me quick and threw a bowel of water over my head. I whined. "Now I'm all wet!" I started crying. Gaara burst out laughing. "SHUT UP! ITS NOT FUNNY!" I cried. Gaara laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. "Now I have to clean this up!" I whined. Gaara laughed harder, His body shaking against mine. "No you don't. It will be fine, I will do it, now get your wet ass too bed" I started crying harder. "What's wrong now?" He said. "You don't want to be with me! You want me to stay in bed!" I cried. Gaara laughed and took my hand, leading me towards our bed room. "Lie down" He said pulling me next to him. I smiled and cuddled up next to him, smiling all the while. "Mood swings much?" I glared at him.


	19. Chapter 19

FIVE MONTHS LATER!

Sakura and I were sitting on the floor in the lounge room, so bored that we were laughing at literally nothing. "..And remember Ino's hair? Its so...blonde!" Sakura said and we both cracked up. Sasuke shot us a look. "You guys have issues" He said. "No way nii-san!" I cheered. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, sitting down on the floor next to us. I felt something wet running down my leg. "Sakura..." She looked over at me. "I think my water just broke"

GAARA POV

I sat in my chair looking out the window. "I'm so bored" I thought looking out the window. I looked down at my Calender. Today was the 21st of May. "GAARA!" I heard Kankuro's voice call out in the hallway. I sighed listening to his feet slam against the ground, then more door swung open, slamming into the wall. "GAARA! HOTARU IS ABOUT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!" He shouted. My eyes went wide and I jumped over my desk, ditching my gourd so I could run faster. I followed Kankuro out of the building and down the street. "Were is she?" I asked. "Hospital" I nodded and made the hand signs, teleporting Kankuro and myself outside the hospital doors. I burst through the doors and a young blond medical-ninja ran up to me. "Lord Kazekage! Your wife! This way!" She shouted running down a hall and through doors. I followed her. Hotaru's ear splitting scream filled the hallway as I inched closer to her room.

The blonde pushed open the door. "Hotaru-sama! Lord Gaara is here-" "DON'T LET HIM IN!" She shouted. I frowned. The blonde nodded and shut the door, standing in front of it. I went to open the door, but she pushed me back. "Mov-""Sorry lord Gaara. But Hotaru-sama is _alot_ scarier then you are" She said. I glared, though at this moment, it was probably true. I glared, and she instantly moves out the way and I push open the door. Hotaru was lying on the bed, her face pain-stricken and Sakura was standing in front of her, giving her instructions that I didn't bother to listen to. Temari was beside Hotaru, well Hotaru was on the verge of breaking her hand. I quickly ran over and swapped my hand with Temari's. "GAARA! I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!" She shouted. I chuckled. Her hand squeezed mine, making my eyes momentarily widen. Man did she have a grip.

I felt like it was gonna break. I watched as she threw her head back and half screamed, half cried. "Nearly there Hotaru, Nearly there" Sakura said. Hotaru nodded. "Hotaru, I need you to push!" Sakura called. Hotaru screamed. "Again!" She shouted. She looked up at Hotaru. "Hotaru! Breath!" Hotaru took a sharp intake of breath. How long was she holding that? "Again!" Sakura screamed. "BREATH OR PUSH?" She screamed. "Both!" I said. She screamed again and babies cry filled the room. "Good Hotaru! Its over!" Sakura said. Hotaru leaned back in her chair and panted. "Congratulations! Its a girl!" Sakura said, wrapping her up in a blanket and handing her to Hotaru. Hotaru gasped and cried softly. "Shes so beautiful" Hotaru said. I looked down at my baby girl for the first time and instantly fell in love. She had red hair, like mine, with black streaks in it – A Hoshi trait – her eye were black with sea foam green and hints of teal in it. She had Hotaru's eyebrows and my nose. "Akane" I said. Hotaru smiled up at me. I nodded smiling. "yeah, Akane" Hotaru looked up at me. "You want to hold her?" She asked. I looked at her and leaned back, My eyes went wide. "Y-you would let me?" I asked. Hotaru giggled. "Take her silly" She said. Hotaru held her out to me. I cautiously put my hand under her head and supported her small body. I held her close and smiled down at Akane.

"Shes beautiful" I said. Akane stopped crying and looked up at me with a curious expression. She stretched her hands out towards me and touched my face. Hotaru giggled at her. I smiled brightly down at my daughter, who stared at me curious. "Climb in" Hotaru said moving over. I nodded and stood up, sitting next to her and Hotaru put her head on my chest looking down at Akane. "We made one good looking baby" I said. Hotaru giggled. "we sure did" She said. I handed Akane back down to her. I looked up and noticed Temari and everyone had left the room. There was a knock, and Temari stuck her head in, smiling like an idiot. "What does she look like?" Temari called walking in the room. "SHE?" Suigetsu's voice filled the room, making Hotaru laugh.

"YOU OWE 50,000 Ryo!" Temari called, looking down at Akane. "oh my god" She said. "Can I hold her?" Temari asked. Hotaru nodded and she gently handed Akane to Hotaru. "Kankuro! Look how beautiful our niece is!" Kankuro walked over and looked down at Akane. "Shes beautiful" he said reaching out to gently brush her little bit of hair. I smiled and watched as everyone walked in and fawned over her.

-line-

HOTARU POV

Gaara helped me stand up and I went into the bathroom to get dressed. When I came out, Gaara was leaning against the wall, holding Akane in his arms. I smiled and walked tiredly over to them. Akane was nearly asleep, as Gaara rocked her gently. "Beautiful" Gaara said. I nodded. "yeah" Gaara smiled at me and leaned down, kissing my forhead. "lets get out of here" He said. I nodded and Gaara switched Akane to one arm, and wrapped his other around my waist, helping me walk. When we got home, Gaara put Akane in her crib and helped me get changed and into bed. "Sleep" He said kissing my forehead, before he walked out of the room.

-line-

The loud sound of crying pulled me from my sleep. I looked over to see Gaara asleep, but barley. I stood up and rushed over to the crib, pulling out my crying baby. "Hey sweetie, whats wrong?" I asked pulling her to my chest and bouncing her gently. She didn't need a change...maybe she is hungry? I sat on the bed fed her. She quietened down as she fed. I saw movement and looked over to see Gaara sitting up. "Oh, she was hungry?" He said. I nodded. Gaara stood up and sat down again next to me. "Is that all?" He asked. I nodded. "Seems so" Gaara nodded and kissed me cheek. Soon Akane started to reject me, so I stopped and stood up, carrying her back to her crib. As I set her down, she started crying again. I picked her up again quickly, but she began crying again. "What do I do?" I said to myself, rocking her gently. Gaara came over to me and took Akane. She stopped crying instantly. I looked over at Gaara and blinked. "What did you just do?" I questioned, thinking I missed something. "I held her?" He said unsure. I laughed. "She just wanted her daddy! Goodnight!" I cheered climbing back in bed and instantly falling asleep, not missing the satisfying groan from Gaara.

-line-

FIVE MONTHS LATER

I picked up Akane, who was making noises from inside her cot. "How about we go see Daddy?" I said to her. She squealed and grabbed at my arm, pulling. I giggled and picked her up. I grabbed her bag off the door and carried her out the door. Saukra, Sasuke, Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu were packing; they were going to leave tonight. Kankuro and Chihiro had moved back into their own place a few days ago. I walked out the door and began down the street to Gaara's office. Akane was playing with my shirt the entire time. "Hello Hotaru" I was greeted by Tori, Itachi's girlfriend (She works in the Kazekage tower) "Hey Tori!" I said. She walked over and gave me a small hug, before I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door quietly. "Go away" I heard Gaara's voice from inside. I giggled. I wander whats wrong with him. "Aw~ but daddy!" I said opening the door. Gaara was sitting in his desk, with his head down. "Oh! Hotaru!" He called getting up and walking over to me.

He kissed me and then kissed Akane on the head. She stretched her arms out towards Gaara and he chuckled, taking her from me. He went back over to his desk and sat down. I sat down infront of him. "Whats wrong?" I asked. "I don't like people" he said. I laughed. "Being harassed?" I questioned. He nodded. "If I hear one more Genin complain about their mission, I swear to god" he said. I laughed. Akane squealed crankily. "I think she wants attention" I said. I looked over at her and she curled up with her head resting on Gaara's chest. She reached up and grabbed at his hair. "Not Daddies' girl at all" I said giggling. Gaara smirked. "Nah" He said sarcastically. I sat there playing with my skirt as I watched them. Gaara looked over at me and frowned. "Somethings bothering you" He stated. I sighed. "Its just well...ugh Never mind" I said leaning back in the chair. Gaara deadpanned at me. I sighed again. "Sasuke and Sakura and everyone are leaving today, and its going to be so different without them around and I never got to make things up with Karin...or decide whether I wanted to..." Gaara nodded and gestured for me to come over. I got up and walked to him and patted his lap, while moving Akane out the way. I sat on his lap and curled up. Gaara put Akane down on my lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hotaru, If you were meant to fix things Karin, You will. She killed your parents. Alot of people wouldn't even be able to be in the same room as them. So be thankful that you can atleast consider forgiving her. Thats the important thing." He said. I nodded and rested my head on his chest. He lent down and kissed my forhead. "Thank you Gaara" I said. he smiled at me. "Its not a problem" he said. "Well, I should let you get back to it. Akane and I have got to meet up with Tem' for lunch" I said. Gaara nodded. I stood up and gave Gaara a hug and a kiss, and he did the same with Akane, before handing her back to me. "See ya later" he said. I nodded. "Bye Gaara" I said shutting the door behind me.

"Hotaru! Here!" Temari called out from her seat. I walked over to her waving, and sat down. Temari reached over and took Akane from me. "Hey there princess" She said ruffling her hair. Akane giggled and pulled on Temari's hair. "She is gonna be short" Temari said holding her out. "You know Hotaru...She looks like you and Gaara, but she has mum's face" She said. "I wouldn't know, but I will take your word for it" I said smiling. "She has big eyes like you" She said. I giggled and nodded. "Yup! She sure does!" Temari giggled and ordered.

"Hotaru!" Gaara called firmly from downstairs. Shit what have I done? "Yes?" I called from my place in the kitchen. I was feeding Akane, Who was not making it easy. Gaara walked in and handed me and envelope. "What is this?" I asked reading Gaara' s name clearly written on it. "Just read it" He said. I nodded and put Akane's food down. I took out the letter and looked it over. "So...? This dosen't make any sense to me. Its in code" I said. Gaara looked at me like I was an idiot. "You don't know this code?" I shook my head. "Every Chunin learns it!" He said looking at me in disbelief. "In case you forgot, I didn't officially become a Chunin until after I was here, and I found out by a letter, not a Kage. Its not like anyone told me I had to learn it" I said crossing my arms. "You could have asked" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Instead of dewling on the fact I can't read this, how about telling me what it says?" I said shoving it in his hand. "I have to go to the kage summit. Tomorrow" He said. "The Kage what?" I said. Gaara groaned and sat down next to me. "The Kage summit. Its where The Kazekage, The Hokage, The Mizukage, The Tsuchikage and The Raikage go for a meeting" he said. I nodded.

"I see" I said. "But there is also a problem" He said. "What?" I asked picking up another spoon of baby food and trying to make Akane eat it. "You have been requested in Konoha. I can't not go to this meeting..." He trailed off. "So I can't go to Konoha? What do they want me for?" I asked. "They are running low on available Shinobi, which puts their village at risk." I shrugged. "Akane is my propriety. So no, I won't go" I said. Gaara nodded. Akane started screaming and tossing her head from side to side, refusing to eat her food. "Akane!" Gaara snapped. She was only five months, but she understood when she was in trouble. Her screaming turned into a quiet sob, and she opened her mouth. I put the spoon in and went for more. She let me feed her this time without making it to difficult. "Thank you" I said. Gaara nodded and kissed my forehead, a bit rough. He was clearly annoyed that he had to go to the Kage summit. I gave Akane the last of her food and took her out of the high-chair. I seated her on my lap and grabbed a cloth, wiping her face.I rubbed it over her arm and she started screaming loudly. "Akane!" Gaara yelled at her. "Gaara! She doesn't just cry for any reason!" I shouted. Gaara just glared at me and walked over. "What are you suggesting?" He asked. "I don't know" I grabbed her arm and turned it over. I gasped and my eyes went wide. "What is that?" I questioned looked at Gaara. He shook his head. On Akane's arm was a rather large lump, it was red and looked sore. "I don't know...Maybe we should get Tsume?" He said. I nodded and handed him Akane. He took her and sat down. I stood up and made handsigns, teleporting myself to my Auntie's house. "Tsume! Aunty Tsume!" I called. "Hotaru? What is it?" She called running to me. "Akane, come to my house! Quick!" I called teleporting myself back. She was there before me. "Her arm!" I said pointing. Tsume grabbed her arm and looked at it.

"Its nothing to worry about, just sand has been rubbing on her arm. It affects babies more then adults and children" She said. I sighed in relief. Gaara held Her still while Tsume grabbed her arm. Akane started crying and flailing about. Tsume stopped and Gaara turned her around. "Enough. Aunty Tsume is going to make it better" he said. Akane sobbed a bit, while Tsume bandaged her arm, so it couldn't get worse. "It may bother her through the night. It will take three to five days to get better" Tsume said. I thanked her and she left. Gaara sighed and stood up and walked out of the kitchen with Akane. "Were are you going?" I asked. "To get her to sleep. I will come back when she is asleep" he said. I nodded and set to work in the kitchen.

GAARA POV

I lied down on mine and Hotaru's bed with Akane beside me. "You need to sleep" I said. She started crying. "Akane! No!" I snapped and rubbed my head. I'm not in any mood to deal with this. Akane kept crying though. I sighed and sat up, picking her up and lying her down on my chest. She kept crying. I growled. "HOTARU!" I shouted. She ran through the door panting. "Yes?" She asked when she caught her breath. "She won't sleep" I said. Hotaru deadpanned. "Then sing to her" She said walking out. Sing? What does she want me to sing to a baby? I could always sing that song Hotaru used to sing to Akane when she was pregnant. I groaned and began singing. "Don't cry little sand, it'll be alright, sleep till the morning until the sun shines, Mummy and Daddie love you always, don't cry little sand you will always be loved" Akane was just about asleep. I lied there still until her breathing pattern changed and I was sure she was asleep. I heard a knock on the door, but ignored it. I got up gently and lied her down on out bed. I put the pillows around her so she wouldn't fall, and some beside the bed in the possible event that she did fall. "Goodnight baby" I said kissing her forehead and walking out, switching off the light behind me. When I walked into the kitchen, Hotaru was hunched over the bench, rubbing her eyes. "You right there?" I asked sitting down at the table. She glanced at me. "Fine" She snapped, before going back to the cooking.

HOTARU POV

I turned back to the food, not missing the glare that Gaara shot at me. Oh well, he brought it on himself. Jerk. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked crankily. I ignored him and kept cooking. "Hotaru Sabaku, Stop ignoring me!" He said. My stomach momentarily fluttered at the sound of my name, it was still so foreign to me, but never the less, I am _not _gonna' let him off because he married me. "Nothing!" I snapped turning of the stove and getting Gaara and me plates out. "Bullshit" He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard talking and saw Sakura and Taka walking into the kitchen. "We are leaving now" Sakura said. I nodded and hugged her tight. "Bye bye Sakura" I said. She smiled at me and returned the hug, then ran over to Gaara and gave him a hug, which he returned with one arm. I wrapped my arms around Suigetsu, who squeezed me and picked me up. I squeeled, then he put me down, ruffling my hair. I ran to Jugo and jumped on him. "See ya round Jugo!" I cheered hugging him. He smiled a little at me and hugged back. I turned to Sasuke and he sweeped me up in a tight hug. "Bye bye Best friend" I said. Sasuke smiled at me. "See ya round Shit head" I giggled and he put me down. I looked to the back of the room and saw Karin lingering at the back, looking at the ground sadily. Thats when I made my decision.

I walked over to her and she looked up from the ground at me. "Karin!" I pulled her into a tight hug. "I forgive you for everything! You didn't know!" I cheered. Karin smiled and returned the hug. When she let go of me, she walked over to Gaara and stretched her hand out. Gaara looked down at it for a moment, then took it. Instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a quick, efficient, one armed hug, then let her go again. I waved to them as they walked out of the house, leaving Suna. Shikamaru was going with them, he had business with his father to attend to in Konoha.

I chopped up the salad and Gaara leaned on the bench beside me, glaring at the floor. "You going to tell me whats wrong?" He said after a while. I sighed and put the knife down. "I would ask you the same thing" He shot my a confused look. "You have been an ass all night Gaara! You think I am just going to sit back and take that?" I shouted. Gaara turned to face me what. "What? Because you have to take care of Akane instead of going to Konoha, I'm an ass?" he said crossing his arms. "No! Before that! You were being so shitty! You still are!" I said. putting my hands down on the bench and glaring. I heard Gaara sigh, then he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Gaara don't" I said trying to pull away. Gaara shot me a hard look and I stopped, feeling guilty. "I'm trying to make this better. Let me" He said. I nodded and stood still. "Sorry. I didn't realise" he said. I shook my head. "its fine Gaara" I said. Gaara helped me finish dinner, then we ate in a comforting silence together. I sighed when I finished. "Its so quiet" I said. Gaara shook his head. "I don't think so" he said smirking. I laughed.

"Hey Gaara?" I asked putting my spoon down. "What happened? You never told me" I said. Gaara looked at me confused. "What happened when?" He asked. "When You were killed and resurrected by Lady Chiyo?" Gaara leaned back in his chair. "Its a long story, so sure you want to hear it?" I nodded eagerly. Gaara chuckled. "Well One night well you were gone, I was looking out at the sky and I saw a bird, Not a bird that lives in this desert. So I went out to see what it was, ready for battle and Its was Deidara. We enaged in a fight, that he won. I lost saving the village from a massive bomb he was going to destroy it with. Deidara and Sasori took me back to the Akatsuki base, were the extractred the one tail from me. It was the worst three days and nights of my entire life. Then, I remember being in a dream, and hearing Naruto calling my name. Then I saw myself outside of myself and I wondered...did I ever become needed by anybody? Then I thought of you then the next thing I knew...I am awake and Naruto was holding me up. I looked around and aloty of Shinobi were there, some were crying with joy and other were cheering. Kankuro and Naruto were questioning me, then Temari had a go at them and questioned me herself. I tried standing up, Matsuri tried to help me, but I shoved her off, then I nearly feel and Naruto caught me. I ordered for everyone to pay there respects to Lady chiyo...then we came back to the village. I was so happy...everyone was waiting for me...it felt so..." He trailed off. "Amazing? Like everything before that didn't matter?" I asked.

Gaara nodded. "You know...you would think I would have caught word, even a rumor. But I didn't" I said resting my head on his shoulder. "So that was the best night of you life?" I asked. Gaara shook his head. "If I had a list...Akane's birth and the night I kissed you would be my favourite" I smirked a bit and blushed. Gaara chuckled and kissed my head.


	20. Chapter 20

I picked up a sleeping Akane out of her cot and turned to Gaara, who was putting tying his hat to his gourd, then slipping it on. He chucked me his set of keys. "keep these, I don't want them falling into the wrong hands" I nodded. "alright" Gaara grabbed my hand and I handed him Akane. He held her so her head was resting on his shoulder and kept a hand firmly on her back. We walked out the door and I locked it behind us, before taking Gaara's hand with him and walking to the gates. "She is going?" I questioned when I saw Matsuri. Gaara shook his head. "No, but I apologised for what I said to her...Kankuro's idea. Apparently word was getting around That I threatened to kill her...not that I didn't" He said smirking. I glared at her and nodded. Gaara's hand tightened around mine. "Hello Gaara-sama...WHO IS THAT?" Matsuri screamed pointing at Akane. "This would be my daughter...and I would appreciate it if you _didn't _wake her up"

Matsuri gapped like a fish out of water. "She is _your _daughter!" She said running over. "Wow she is pretty" Matsuri said. Akane started crying, signalling that she had woken up. Gaara grabbed her gently and kissed her forehead. Her eyes sprung open and she grabbed at Gaara's hair. "Da, da, da," She said making baby noises. "Any time soon she is going to be speaking" I said, rubbing her short mop of black and crimson hair. Gaara nodded. "I guess we should be going" Gaara said. Kankuro walked over slyly and quickly snatched her out of Gaara's grip. "Mine!" He said kissing her head and holding her possessively. Gaara smirked then turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as best I could with his gourd on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Don't kill anyone" I said smirking when I pulled away. "I can't make any promises" He said smirking back. I giggled and Gaara set me down. Kankuro handed he Akane back once we had all said goodbye. Matsuri, Chihiro and I waved Temari, Kankuro and Gaara off. Chihiro wandered off back to bed. Matsuri and I kept watching. "Hey Hotaru" She said. I turned to her to see the most genuine look I had ever seen on someone's face. "I am sorry for everyting" She said. I looked at her for a while, before smiling. "How about we go get some Coffee?" I said winking at her. She smiled, realising I had forgiven her. "Alright" She said smiling back.

-line-

"So what is her name?" Matsuri said pointing at Akane. "Akane Sabaku. She is such a daddies girl" I said. Matsuri smiled sweetly at her and stretched her hand out to Akane. "So I heard about Karin and your parents, I'm sorry" I shook my head. "Its fine" I said. "My parents died right before my eyes. They were killed by thousands of weapons. Because of that I feared them, But Gaara taught me weapons could be used to defend as well as attack" She said. I smiled. "He has a heart of gold" i said. "yeah, but only once he met you" I shook my head. "No, He always did. I can tell. He just didn't show it because of the way he was treated" I said. Matsuri nodded tacking it in.

-line-

Akane was screaming at me in her chair. I put her food down. "Akane, you need to eat" i said. She kept crying as I tried to feed her more. I put the spoon down and grabbed my head. "Why are you making this so hard?" I questioned looking up at her. She kept crying. Maybe if I feed her something else? I wandered getting up to look in the cupboard. I grabbed some baby chewy apple things and gave one to her. She ate it quietly. I sighed sitting down. "Bath time" I said picking her up when she was finished and placing her in the bathroom sink. I washed her while she played with the bubbles. Well at least she didn't make that too hard. I dried and dressed her and took her up to her new bedroom. I put her down and covered her, ignoring her cries. _Just walk away. She will learn she needs to sleep, and that you're not messing around_. Aunty Tsume had told me. So I did just that, shutting the door behind me.

I screamed into the pillow looking at the clock. Three am? I groaned and got up. "Akane! Enough!" I picked her up and hugged her. She kept crying as I bounced her lightly. I cannot do this on my own. Akane finally stopped crying around 5am. I put her down in the cot and went into my bedroom, lying down.

Akane's shrill cries pulled me from my sleep. I looked over at the clock. 7am. I groaned and got up feeding her and dressing her for the day. This is going to be a very, _very _long week.

ONE WEEK LATER

It was 3am. I sat on the floor in the lounge room, resting my head on my knees wide eyed and crying. I had only gotten four hours sleep over the whole week. "I can't do this!" I screamed crying into my clothes. I heard the door open and looked up, seeing Gaara walk in. "GAARA!" I screamed running over to him and crying into his clothes. He stumbled back a bit when I collided with him, but that was it. "Hotaru? Whats wrong?" He asked. "I can't do this on my own! I have had four hours of sleep over the past week! Akane keeps scraming! And Crying! And, And I'M AHORRIBLE MOTHER!" I screamed crying Harder. Gaara slid of his gourd and wrapped his arms around me. "You're not a horrible mother" he said laughing slightly. He walked me over to the couch and lied down on it sideways with me. He brushed the hair out of my eyes and I closed my eyes, getting my much needed sleep.

NARUTO POV

I watched the scene before me unfold laughing. I don't even think Hotaru noticed I was here. She had just gotten to sleep when a baby started crying. My eyes went wide with excitement. "Akane?" I asked Gaara. He nodded and I took up of the stairs, keen to see the girl Gaara had been talking about the whole time – other than the one practically passed out on the couch – I pushed open the door the cried were coming from and looked to see a girl with a mop of black and red hair. I walked over and picked her up. "Hey Akane! I am Uncle Naruto! Believe it!" I said holding her up to get a good look at her . She was pretty. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Gaara walking through the door. He took Akane and crossed his arms, so she could sit on them. "Have you been giving mummy trouble?" He said to her. "Eh" She said shaking her head. Gaara smirked and carried her downstairs.

HOTARU POV

I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Hey! Shes awake Gaara! Believe it!" Naruto said. "NARUTO!" I shouted glomping him. He laughed and hugged me. "Hey Hotaru" He said letting me go. "Were Is Gaara?" I asked. "Kitchen" I nodded and walked upstairs and into the kitchen. Gaara was sitting at the table, feeding Akane, Who was giggling happily. "Little Shit!" I said laughing. Gaara chuckled and waved to me. "Hey babe" He said. I sat on his lap and took the food from him, and tried to feed Hotaru. She smiled and slammed her mouth over the food. "Oh my god" I said. "She behaves around you" I said crossing my arms. Gaara chuckled and kissed my neck as I fed her. I finished feeding her and put her food up. Gaara cleaned her up. He put her down on the ground and she crawled around, making noises. "Oi! I forgot to tell you guys! Guess what?" Naruto said running into the room. "What is it?" Gaara asked hugging me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm a Chunin! Believe it!" He cheered. "Yay!" I said clapping. "Bel-iie!" Akane said. "What?" I asked. "Bel-ie!" she hit the ground frustrated. "Bel-iie! Be-ll-ie!" She said she frowned and pulled on Naruto's pants shouting Bel-ie and hitting Naruto. "What is she trying to say?" Gaara said. I shrugged. "Belie ie!" She said and grabbed her head cutely. "Bel...bel...belie...Bewive ii...BELWEIVE IT!" She said. "Oh my god!" I said pulling on Gaara's arm excitedly. "BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!" She said clapping. "Naruto!" I said. Gaara chuckled from behind it. "Ahaha! Shes so smart!" Naruto said picking her up and throwing her up in the air. She giggled. "believe it!" She said pulling on the end of Naruto's forehead protector. I giggled watching her play with Uncle Naruto.

"Hey guys, you don't mind me acting like her Uncle do you? I mean, I have not siblings and its not like Neji is going to have any kids and Hanabi is well...what? Six?" He said laughing. I shook my head as I sat on the couch with Gaara behind me, perched on his elbow. He had been watching the pair. "No Naruto, Your like A brother to us anyway" Gaara said absentmindedly playing with my hair. I nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled and lied down on his back, holding Akane up in the air. "Cool" He said smiling. "Hey You know what I can do?" Gaara said. "What?" I asked looking at him. "This" he said pushing me off the couch. I screamed and fell to the floor, but quickly grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him down. "Shit!" I called out when he landed on top of me. "Shit!" Akane said. Gaara and Naruto burst out laughing.

Gaara slid his arm under my head and I hid my face in Gaara's shirt. "Irony huh? I spend all my time making sure no one swears around her, and I am the one she hears it from" I said. Gaara chuckled as he was the only one who heard me. "Oh well, just hope she isn't as foul mouthed as you and runs around screaming believe it or I will kill you" he said quoting traits from Naruto, Himself and me. I rolled my eyes and Gaara chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on mine, he kissed me for a few minutes, and Naruto had run off with Akane, shouting about Ramen. "I love you" He whispered against my lips. I smiled and kissed him again. He deepened this kiss. "EW! NO SEX IN THE LOUNGE ROOM!" Naruto shouted. Gaara flipped him off and kept kissing me. "Seriously gaara! Don't blind your poor child!" Naruto said. Gaara just closed him eyes and pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "As if I really would Naruto" Gaara said glaring at him. Naruto shrugged. "Hinata and I" "DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" Gaara and I cut him off.

Naruto laughed and sat down again, eating his ramen. "Naruto! Don't feed Akane ramen!" I shouted. "Why not?" He questioned pulling the chopsticks away from her mouth. "Duh, She will choke" I said. "My daughter chokes on food you feed her, I will kill you" Gaara said. I laughed at him and kissed his shoulder. Gaara glared at him for a while, before creeping him out by giving him a serious death glare. Naruto visibly freaked out, making me and Gaara laugh. "You are looking better than before" Gaara said rubbing the light bags under my eyes. I nodded. "Amazing what sleep does" Gaara chuckled and nodded. "Yep" He said putting his forehead back on mine. "I have been meaning to tell you something" I said. "What?" He asked. "Matsuri and I have been getting along pretty well lately" I said smiling. Gaara glared. "Don't" He said. "Why?" He shook his head. "I don't trust her" his eyes flicked over to Akane. "I don't trust her either, I was just trying to tell you that it may make your life easier" I said smiling. Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "I see" He said. I smiled at him. Gaara rolled his eyes and smiled back. "She apologised" I said hiding my face in his clothes. He nodded. "alright" He said. I giggled, feeling his chest vibrate with his voice. "What?" he asked.

"When you talk, you chest vibrates" I laughed. Gaara chuckled at me and rolled onto his back, pulling me to lie on top of his chest. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked at me. I leant down and kissed him. "Naw!" Naruto said. I looked over at him and what I saw made me want to kill him. I leeped at him and talked him to the floor. I hit him repeatedly over his head. "DON'T FEED MY BABY RAMEN!" I shouted. Akane started laughing, then I heard a sharp intake of breath, Then Akane began coughing. "AKANE!" I shrieked. Gaara Had her up and over his knee hitting her back softly. Ramen flew out of her mouth and she started breathing properly again. I gasped and started crying with relief. "I am so sorry" Naruto said solemnly. Gaara stood up slowly and put Akane Down. "Naruto...I WILL KILL YOU!" He shouted tackling Naruto. They began play fighting. Akane giggled at the scene.

I smiled at her as Naruto threw a punch at Gaara, who retaliated with his own. I shook my head and sat down on the couch, watching the two idiots. They stopped fighting and Gaara stood up, walking over to me. "Come here babe" He said lifting me up. "You're rather clingy today aren't we? Not that I am complaining" Gaara shrugged. "I missed you" He said putting me down.

-line-

"Hotaru...Hotaru...Hotaru~!" Naruto called from the lounge. "WHAT?" I shouted walking into the room. "I'm hungry" he said. I frowned, he woke me up because of _that?_ "Naruto, You know were the kitchen is" I said rubbing my head. "I also know I don't know how to cook. Make me food! Please!" I frowned and wacked him over the head, mumbling profanities as I walked into the kitchen, making as much noise as possible as I cooked. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked as I slammed the cupboard door. I blinked at him, then attempted to slam the pot onto the stove. Gaara grabbed my wrist. "Hotaru...what are you doing?" he said. "Naruto wants me to make him food, So I am making as much noise as ninjaly possible" I smiled. "Ninjaly possible?" He said raising an eyebrow. "You know, Like humanly possible?" Gaara shook his head at my logic. "Alright, but Naruto has gone to sleep" I growled and dropped the pot. Gaara let go of me and i opened the cupboard door, grabbing two frying pans and walking into the lounge room. I slammed them together over his head and he jumped up, smashing his head on them. "Ah!" He shouted grabbing his head. Gaara was smirking in the door way, holding a camera. "Gaara turn it off or your next!" I said holding the pan out to him. He switched it of instantly and smirked at me.

"Naruto, your food is ready" I said going back to bed. I smiled lying my head on the pillow then Akane's cries filled the room. I groaned and sat up, grabbing Akane out of her cot and sitting down at the table. I stared at the table. "i'm going" Gaara said. I looked up at him and nodded. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Would you like me to take her?" he asked pointing to Akane. "Please?" I said my eyes watering a bit as I held her out. Gaara chuckled and took her from me. "Come on princess" gaara said cradling her. He used his finger beckoning me over. I stood up and walked to him. Gaara pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me, before leaving. "This is great!" Naruto said stuffing his face. I shook my head and smiled, going back to bed.

GAARA POV

"Lord Gaara, Lady Tsunade is here to see you" Isago said. I nodded and he let her in. "Gaara" She said as she sat down. "Tsunade" I greeted. "Ah? And this would be your daughter?" She asked pointing to Akane who was sitting in my lap, chewing on a fox plushie. I nodded. "yes, This is Akane" I said. Tsunade nodded and leaned on the desk. "I expected Hotaru to be with you?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Shes at home, She isn't exactly...coping" I said. Tsunade looked at me confused. "With motherhood?" She asked. I nodded. "She was on her own during the kage meeting, and this one was giving her a hard time" I said. Tsunade nodded. "Well anyway, I came here to speak to you about three problems" She said. I nodded. "Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo" She said. "What about them?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I just want them wandering around my village" She said. I nodded. "Well, they lived with me four nine months, during Hotaru's pregnancy, I think they should be fine" She nodded and leaned back. "I guess I will just have to keep an eye on them until they prove themselves" She said. I nodded. "Is that all you came to see me about?" I asked. "Yes, sort of. I was wandering If I could see Hotaru?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, would you like to see her now?" I asked. Tsunade nodded. I stood up, leading her back to my home.

-line-

HOTARU POV

"Hotaru" Gaara called walking through the door. "Gaara?" I asked walking around the corner. "LADY TSUNADE!" I shouted running over to hug the Hokage. She smiled and hugged me back. "I need to talk to you alone" She said. I nodded and lead her into gaara's office. "What is it Lady Tsunade?" I asked. "Tami" She said. My eyes went wide. "What about her?" I asked sitting down. "She was spotted by Kakashi on one of his missions. I just thought you should know" She said. "Kakashi didn't take her out?" I asked. Tsunade shook her head no. "I see, thank you for telling me"

-line-

I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair. Gaara was lying on the bed twirling a kunai around his finger. "What did Tsunade want to talk about?" Gaara asked as I hung my towel up. I walked over to him and sat on top of him. "Tami" I said, pulling my fingers through my hair. "Who?" He asked confused. "The woman who kidnapped me, apparently she was spotted" I said. Gaara Looked at me curiously. "interesting" I nodded and lied down on top of him.

GAARA POV

I watched Hotaru lie down on me. Something was off about her behaviour, way off. Maybe she didn't realise it, But she was acting lots different lately. She looks over her shoulder all the time, like she is scared someone is there, She yelled at Naruto today, She loves spoiling Naruto. I don't even think She noticed Kisako moved out. I sighed mentally. I think I will keep an eye on her.

-line-

I watched her with my third eye jutsu, pretending I was asleep. She crawled off me slowly and opened the balcony door, I watched as she slumped to the ground and doubled over crying. I bit my lip resisting the urge to go comfort her. Maybe she would start talking aloud? But she didn't. She just cried, and cried, and cried.

I sighed, giving in and getting up. I sat behind her close and pulled her to lean on my chest. "Gaara" She cried wiping her tears. "I'm Sorry" She said. "What for?" I looked at her curiously. She stared out into the desert. "I...I don't know, I just had a feel like I have done something wrong" She said. I shook my head and wrapped my arms tight around her. I took this time to inspect her over. Her hair was short, black and a total mess, Her eyes were blood shot, she was wearing track pants and a singlet. She kept grabbing and squeezing her wrist, I grabbed the hand that was squeezing it and looked her wrist over. There was nothing there, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hotaru, What is bothering you?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know" she said pitifully, leaning her head on my chest and closing her eyes. I sighed and ran my hands through her hair. Bull shit she doesn't know. I shook my head and realised she had fallen asleep.

-line-

As I walked in the door after another long, hard day, I kicked my shoes off and spotted Naruto on the couch, watching a kids show with Akane. Honestly, Naruto looked more entertained then Akane, Who was settling with trying to eat her toes. I shook my head and walked upstairs. Hotaru was in the kitchen, making formula (1) for Akane. She had dark bags under her eyes, But that was odd, because I knew she had slept, I was awake all night taking care of her. She walked straight past me, her eyes on the ground. "Hotaru" She either ignored me, or didn't hear me. I grabbed her arm and she screamed. So she didn't know I was here.

She panted and calmed down once she saw it was me. "Kami Gaara!" She said calming down. I shook my head and kissed her softlety, before she walked down the hall. On her way, something caught my eye. Her wrist – the same one as last night – was cut. I watched her walk downstairs. She swayed a bit when she walked, like she was dizzy. My thought flew back to her wrist, and I walked to our bedroom, locking the door behind me. Catching her doing anything she wasn't meant to be would be hard, She was extremely sneaky. I walked into the bathroom, and inspected everywhere. I looked in the shower, and saw tiny specs of blood that were on the door, what baffled me the most, was the kunai on the floor.

So she was cutting herself? Why?

I opened the shower door and picked up the kunai. "Gaara?" Hotaru called from the hallway. I leaned on the bathroom door frame, holding the kunai behind my back. Hotaru walked in and spotted me, she smiled a bit and waved, then stood there looking at her feet, like a shy teen,

And she was not shy.

I used my sand to close the door and lock it, and I saw fear cross her face, before it turned passive, Like she didn't want someone to know what she was really thinking or feeling. "Hotaru" I said slowly, revealing the Kunai from behind my back and twirling it around my fingers. "Care to explain?"."

Not really" She said, her face showing guilt as she looked away. "Too bad" I said firmly. She looked around nervous, looking at anything but me. "Hotaru, Spill" She sighed and shook her head. "No" I stared her down, and she took a hasty step back. "I don't know why I did it, it was just too much" She said quickly. "doing that isn't going to help, at all" I said. Hotaru sat on the floor and leaned back on the bed. "Were was Akane when this happened?" I asked. "Naruto took her to the park" I said. I nodded, well at least I can keep one of the sane. "Hotaru we need to fix this." I said. She nodded, just listening to anything I said, and not arguing back.

I crouched down in front of her. "You are hiding something" I said. She sighed and nodded. "What?" I asked. She pulled up the leg of her pants, more cuts were lined on her leg. Not what I meant, still a problem. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. "Just stop interrogating me like I'm some criminal!" She said hiding her face in a pillow, that was lying on the floor beside the bed. "Its just because I care" I smiled genuinely at her. Hotaru threw the pillow away and jumped on me crying.

-line-

Never in my life had I been so clueless. I sat at my desk at home, clutching my head. I didn't know what to do. Hotaru wasn't coping and I didn't have the slightest clue how to help her. Being Kazekage is hard enough, But adding your wife's metal health to your list of issues, is like lighting an explosive and thinking it won't go Boom. I had not the slightest clue what was wrong with her, Was she hiding something that was bothering her? I doubt it; she always tells me when she has a problem, no matter how bad the issue. So was it something else? Was someone screwing with her while I'm not around? I didn't know,

And thats what bothered me the most.

If I knew I could help her, But I didn't and Neither her I could change that, But someone _could_. I had sat in my office for hours, trying to think of any other solution then bringing _her_ here. But I couldn't. As much as I didn't want to admit it, _she_ knew Hotaru like a much loved novel that was read over, and over, and over. And _she_ knew her stuff. I sighed and began writing a letter, practically _requesting_ to have my life completely fucked up. But I had did do it. For _Hotaru. _I had to bring _her_ here.

Sakura Haruno.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto and I sat in my office, I explained everything to Naruto, who rested his head on his hands, looking serious and concerned at the same time. I saw a tear roll down his cheek when I finished my Hotaru tail. "I can't believe what's going on" He said. "You and me both, so that's why I am bringing Sakura here" I said. Naruto nodded. "I can help out with Akane, I know she is young and you're her father, But Hotaru is only 19, you need to take care of her" he said. I nodded. "Look, I know one year isn't that much of a difference in people's eyes, but it is. Hotaru could never take care of herself, at first. No one knows except me and Sasuke; but Hotaru had a mental issue when she was 10" He said. I sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You obviously know about her so called parents leaving her alone? Well she went through depression, doing all this weird shit. When she was training with Sasuke and me, She deliberately got herself hurt. We wouldn't let her train anymore after that until she straightened herself out" Naruto said. I leaned back grabbing my head. I couldn't believe any of this. Why had I not noticed it before? It must have happened sometime over the time I have been with her. "I have been with her for seven years Naruto, and I haven't noticed this before" I said.

Naruto shook his head. "She is good at hiding it, and you know how she does it?" Naruto asked. I shook my head. "She deceives herself into thinking nothing is wrong" he said. "What did you do?" I asked. "We just kept her optimistic, with the help of The third, Shika, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke's family, Sasuke and I kept everything good for her, helped her out of it" He said. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I am married to the woman and had a child with her! Why didn't anyone fucking tell me?" I yelled. "Gaara calm down, I was told not to tell you, that it was best If you didn't know, so you wouldn't treat her any different" he said. I sighed. "Gaara, Its not a permenat thing, It only happens every once in a blue moon, Infact, the Third said it would only happen about five times in her life" He said. I nodded and leaned forward. "right now, Hotaru needs you to take care of her, i can help with Akane" he said walking out. All of this was so much to take in.

My wife had depression and I never knew this? No one told me?

-line-

Three days later, my door was knocked on. I opened it, and Sakura was standing there, and just to top of my day, Sasuke was right next to her too. If there was a god, he was sitting with my father, pointing and laughing at my misery. I stood aside and let them in. "Sakura, If she asks why your here, you are running jobs for Tsunade" I said. Sakura nodded and walked through the house she knew like clockwork, looking for Hotaru. "Hotaru!" I heard her call sweetly. I sat down on the couch. "Where is the Dobe? Wasn't he staying with you?" Sasuke asked. "Giving Akane a bath" I said. Sasuke nodded and sat down next to me. "So I am guessing you know now" He said in a snide way. "Shut the fuck up Uchiha" I said glaring. He shrugged. "Bet you are wising you didn't marry her –" But was cut off by my fist connecting with his face.

"I don't regret anything. Including that" I said walking out to find Hotaru and Sakura. They were sittin at the table talking. "Sakura" I stated. She nodded understanding, Now was the time to tell her. "Hotaru, remember when you were young, and you got depression?" She said. Hotaru nodded and I walked behind Hotaru's chair, wrapping my arms around her neck. "And how the third told you it would happen at least five times in your life?" She spoke in her normal tone. Thats one thing I did like about sakura, that made her bearable. She didn't treat you like you were some idiot with a mental illness. She treated you the same.

"Its back" Those two words set her off. Hotaru began crying uncontrollably. I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "Its okay" I cooed. I looked over at Sakura, and she looked like she had been ripped in two. She didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that being the one to tell Hotaru hurt her. That was another thing that made her bearable. She loved Hotaru.

"We can make it go away, if you are willing to do so" Sakura said standing up and rubbing circles on her back. Hotaru nodded slowly, I looked down at her tear streaked face. She looked so frightened, hiding in my arms like she was. "Alright, We won't talk about it right now, but we will later" Sakura said. Hotaru nodded and bawled her fist into my clothing. "Gaara, I'm sorry" She said. I shook my head. "Its not your fault, we can get through this" I said. Hotaru nodded. "Okay"

SAKURA POV

"its back" I said. She started crying hard. It hurt more then anything, I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want anyone else to do it either. I watched as Gaara pulled her into a hug. I smiled weakly at them, Sometimes I wish Sasuke treated me like Gaara treats Hotaru, Like she is everything. I looked at Hotaru's face, and stood up, feeling the urge to help Gaara make her better. "Alright, We won't talk about it right now, but we will later" I said rubbing circles into her back. She nodded and I got a good look at her wrist then. I was cut. I walked out of there and slumped down onto the floor outside the kitchen, Crying softly. "Sakura?" I looked up to see Naruto. He was about to walk into the kitchen, But I stopped him with a shake of my head.

Naruto Understood and crouched down. He shifted Akane and giving me a brotherly hug. "Sasuke is downstairs" I said. He smiled eargly and rushed downstairs. I sat there crying. I had hurt her, and she was already hurting. I saw a hand extended and followed it up to see Gaara. "sakura, take it" he said. I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me up and gave me a one armed hug. The gesture was rare to anyone but Hotaru, But was comforting to know he cared. "Look as Hotaru's husband, and you being Hotaru's best friend, I think I reserve the right to say what I am about to" he said letting me go. I nodded for him to go on. "Find someone else" he said. I looked at him confused. "other then Sasuke" I frowned and looked at the ground. "Sometimes...I wish he treated me like you treat Hotaru. I want that" I said and walked out, leaving Gaara looking passive in the hallway.

HOTARU POV

I walked up miserably to the shower and screamed falling over. Gaara burst through the door and helped me up, chuckling. "Try again" He said helping me into the shower. "Thanks gaara". I said and heard Gaara talking to someone as he walked out

-line-

GAARA POV

"Sakura, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, She was sitting on the floor in the study, looking through Hotaru's things. She handed me a folder. "What is it?" I asked. "It's Hotaru's medical history. It says that Hotaru's Depression was cured by Tsunade herself a long time ago" Sakura said, looking through Hotaru's diary. "And I don't think she is suffering _depression"_ Sakura said. I looked at her curiously. "Then what do you think it is?" I asked. "_Postnatal _Depresion" She said. "What?" I asked. I'm not a medical ninja.

"It is something alot of woman go through after they give birth. It caused by a chemical imbalance in the brain, Just like normal depression" She said standing up. "What tells you that?" I asked. "because she only started being unhappy after Akane was born, and I am talking the same say Akane was born" She said. "You are telling me that she has been in postnatal depression for nearly six moths?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes" She said closing the book. I sighed. How could I have not noticed? I shook my head. "What can we do about it?" I asked. "make sure she is eating right, getting 8-10 hours of sleep, and just talk to her abut anything that bothers her, and when you can, take Akane off her hands, make sure she is happy, make her feel special, pretty much just be the same" She said. I nodded and smiled at the compliment. "Naruto has been taking care of Akane the last couple of days. Who knew right?" I said. Sakura laughed and nodded. "So how long should this take?" I asked. "A couple of weeks, no biggie" She said. I smirked and got an idea. "Would you like to tell her?" I asked. She smiled and nodded eargly, running out of the room.

Five minutes later, the house filled with happy shrieks. I smiled, well this is a start! I thought walking around the corner, but was knocked back two paces, by Hotaru jumping on me. I caught her around the waist and she kissed me. "Yay! Its not that bad!" She cheered kissing me everywhere. "Shouldn't you be thanking Sakura?" I said. She froze. "SAKU!" She shouted jumping of me and glomping the unsuspecting medical-nin. They laughed and Hotaru kissed her cheek over and over.

-line-

Hotaru, Sakura and Temari sat in the lounge chatting away, While Me, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke sat outside, drinking. "What do you think they are talking about in there?" Naruto asked. "Everything" Shikamaru said taking a sip of his drink. I nodded. "Yup."

HOTARU POV

I leaned on the window sill, looking out at Gaara. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Checking the view" I smirked. Temari giggled. I watched Gaara as he leaned back, taking a long sip of his alcohol. His hair shined in the sun, and he was wearing a shirt that showed off his muscles. "Hotaru stop drawling" Temari said wipping my face. I pointed to him. "Your brother is hot. Can I keep him?" I asked. Temari laughed. "Don't you already?" I smirked. "Oh~, i'll be back...tomorrow" I said running out the door, leaving a laughing goup behind me. Gaara looked up at me as I shut the door. He smirked and tapped his lap. I smiled and skipped over, curling up on his lap. I listened to them talking about random bullshit. I looked up at gaara and watched his face as he laughed at Naruto. I smiled and leaned up, kissing him, I felt him smirk, then kiss back.

Naruto wolf whistled at us. Gaara exhaled in my mouth and grimaced, pulling away. "How much have you drunk?" I asked. "Only two" He said innocently, smiling and shaking his head. "Five" Naruto corrected. I laughed and crossed my arms, staring Gaara down. He put his hands up in defence. "When do I ever?" he said. I put a finger to my lip. "Maybe you should never, it seems to be making you lie" I said. Gaara chuckled and pecked me, but I didn't kiss back, crossing my arms again. "I think I am losing my touch" Gaara said. "Why?" Naruto asked. "Because usually if I kiss her when she is mad or whatever, she has a major mood swing" He said. "Its the alcohol" I said smirking. "Ah! There it is" he said, putting his fingers in the corner of my mouth and pushing up, making me smile. I giggled at him. "Don't you ruin it" I said.

"Ruin what?" He asked, withdrawing his hands and placing them on my hips. "My mood" I said. "OH MY GOD! YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO?" Naruto shouted. "What?" I asked turning to face him. "Remember the Jonin vs Genin thing In Konoha? Hotaru you wern't there. WE SHOULD DO IT HERE!" He said. "Oh my god! We so~ should" Gaara said sitting forward. I nearly fell of his lap, but grabbed onto his shirt. "two my ass. More like seven" I said. "Meh, two, seven, its not that much of a difference" gaara said helping me sit back up. "Ah...yeah it is" I said. He shook his head. "Gaara how many kids do we have?" I asked. "We have kids?" He asked looking at me confused. "yes! Akane! She is five months!" I screamed at him. He leaned back in his chair wide eyed. "I remember doing that. It was at temari's wedding! You be-" I cut him off placing my hand firmly on his mouth. "Don't finish that sentence" I said.

Gaara shrugged. "So how many have you really had?" I asked. "Seven" Shikamaru answered. "How do you know? You have drunk as much as he has" I said. He pointed to the six bottles on the table infront of Gaara. I nodded and glared at my husband. "bad Gaara! Bad!" I said beating him with a newspaper. "Ow~! That hurts Ba~Bey~" Gaara said. I shook my head at him and threw the newspaper at Naruto.

-line-

I was pulled from my sleep by Gaara vomiting. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He was hunched over the toilet, panting. "So how much did you drink again?" I asked leaning on the door frame. Gaara flipped me off. "Shut...pant...up...pant" I giggled and grabbed a cloth, sitting on the floor beside him and wiping his face. He smiled a bit at me. "Thanks" He said, then his face palled and I withdrew my hand from his face as he threw up again. I sat on the floor, watching him. He stopped and started panting. I rubbed his back softly. He pulled his head back and i wiped his face again. "How about you have a shower?" I asked brushing his hair of his sweat covered face. He nodded and I stood up, grabbing his hand and helping him stand. He put one hand on my shoulder and leaned on the shower, panting. "I blame Naruto" he said. "No one made you drink Gaara" I said. He glared at me a bit, then nodded, I helped him into the shower, then heard Akane crying through the house. I shut the shower door, and walked into my daughters room. "hey baby girl! Naruto I got it!" I shouted. "Awesome" He called from the hallway. I listened to him walk back to bed.

She cried and I frowned. Reaching into the cot and pulling her out. "Hey baby, what wrong?" I asked. She didn't need a change. "Come on" I said tacking her into the kitchen. "Hotaru, help me" I heard Naruto call desperately. I sprinted to the guest room and Naruto had not quiet made it to the toilet, lying in his own vomit. "Naruto" I said putting Akane down on his bed and Helping him stand up. "I will clean this up" he said. I shook my head and did a water style jutsu, picking it up the floor and putting it down the shower. "Thanks" he said. I nodded smiling. "I will shout out when Gaara gets out of the shower, so you can too" I said picking Akane back up and tacking her into the kitchen. I made her a bottle and dripped it on my arm, checking the temperature, before I leaned Akane back in my arms and put the bottle in her mouth. She held it with me, drinking. I walked back to our bed room and into the bathroom. Gaara was still in the shower, leaning on the wall as the water cascaded down him. "Gaara? Naruto needs a shower. So don't be too long, Okay?" I said. "Alright" he called and I walked out, shutting the bathroom door encase Naruto came in.

I sat down on the bed, leaning against the bed frame, feeding in Akane. I looked at the clock. 3am. I shrugged, I had had enough sleep. I went to bed early, knowing I would have to take care of three children. Akane began pushing away the bottle and I withdrew, watching for her to signal she wanted it again. She reached out for the bottle and I gave it to her again. Seconds Later, Gaara walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Naruto! Gaara is out!" I called as Gaara walked over to the wardrobe, getting himself some clothes. "Thanks!" He called. I looked over at Gaara and frowned when I saw what he got out. His usual ninja clothes. "No. What are you doing?" I asked taking his clothes from him. "its 3, I have to leave soon anyway" he said shaking his head. "No" I said putting his clothes away and handing him a pair of trackies.

"Hotaru, its my job" he said. I shook my head. "Gaara in the six years you have been Kazekage, you have only had two days off. Get dressed and get your white ass back to bed" I said. Gaara frowned, but did as I said. gaara lied back down and I handed him Akane. "Hold her for a second" I said going into the bathroom and flushing the neglected toilet. I reached under the sink and got out wipes I would need for Hotaru. She started crying. "What do you want me to do?" gaara said. I laughed and walked out. I took Akane and burped her. "Oh Yeah, I forgot about that" he said lying down. I laughed and sat down on his side of the bed, wiping Akane's face. "Time to go back to bed" I said watching her rub her eyes and yawn. It was cute. I stood and put her back in her crib, tucking her in. She fell back asleep instantly. I knocked on Naruto's door. "Naru?" I called walking in. "yeah?" He asked walking out of the bathroom. "Do you have clothes you are comfy in? Do you need some?" I asked knowing exactly how Naruto packs clothes. "Well..." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. I smirked at him. "i will get you something" I said running up the stairs and into mine and gaara's room. "Gaara baby, Do you mind if I lean some of your clothes to Naruto?" I asked. "I don't care" He said pulling the blanket over his head. I grabbed Naruto two shirts and two pants. I turned off the light and shut the door, walking back to Naruto's room and giving him his clothes. "Here Naru" I said handing him Gaara's clothes.

"Thanks" he said kissing me on the cheek as a thank you. I nodded and left him be. _Knock knock knock. _I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I opened it and Matsuri was standing in the doorway. "Hey Mats! Why aren't you in bed?" I asked her. "I had to give these too you and Gaara-sama" I nodded taking them from her. "Letters? From the other villiagers?" I asked. Matsuri shook her head. "I don't know" I smiled flipping through them. "Can you do me a favour? Tell the council Gaara isn't coming in. Hotaru's orders" I said. Matsuri smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Hotaru-sama" I glared at her. "Matsuri" I said in a warning tone. "oh! Hotaru! Sorry, Hotaru" I smiled. "Much better. Just remember you have to be formal in front of the kage and important people, but that's all" I said. She smiled and nodded. "I will see you around" She said. I nodded and watched her walk away. I shut the door and went into our bedroom, walking past the guest room Sakura and Sasuke were in.

I pushed our door open and flipped on the light, shutting the door behind us. "Gaara, you got letters" I said. "Well open them" Gaara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and opened them. "Bill...bill...letter from Tsunade...bill...wedding invitation...wait what?"  
>I flicked back to the wedding invitation. "Whos is it?" he asked. I smilled reading the name. "Mei Terumi" I said. Gaara smiled a bit. "She always did say the only thing she would do late was marrige" he said. I nodded. "Dear, Kazekage Gaara and Hotaru Sabaku, you are invited to come witness the marriage of Mizukage Mei Terumi and What the hell?" I said stopping. "What?" he asked. "Kisame hoshigake...what the hell?" I said jumping up. "Who cares, just tell her were going" he said. I nodded. "Whatever, are we taking Akane?" I asked. Gaara nodded. "Yup. She said about wanting to meet you and her" I nodded. "Alright" I said. "You can read the message from Tsunade later" I said putting it with the invitation on the table beside him. He nodded. I lent down and kissed his forehead. "No more heavy drinking, Ne?" He nodded. I smiled and walked out leaving him in peace.<p>

-line-

I listened to music as I cooked and singing along. "Morning!" Sakura called. "hey, you hungry?" She nodded. I smiled and dished her some food, then handed it to her. "Thanks" She said. I nodded. "Sasuke still asleep?" I asked. "He went out to get some stuff...or something" She said laughing. I nodded. "Where is Naru and Gaara?" She asked. "bed. Hungover" I said. She laughed and nodded. "And my baby should be waking up soon" I said looking at the moniter I placed on the bench. I walked over to the fruit bowel and grabbed two bannas' and two bottles of water. I went to Naruto's room first and put them beside his bed for when he woke up. I walked into my bedroom and gave them two Gaara, who was trying to sit up. "Don't push yourself. Just get some rest and shout out when your bottle is empty. The water will help remove the alcohol from your system" I said. Gaara nodded and I went to check on Akane. She was sitting up, playing with her fox Chibi. "Hey!" I said pulling her out of the cot. "Come on, lets go get breakfast" I said taking her into the kitchen and sitting her on my knee, feeding her baby food.

Nasty stuff that is. I don't blame her for hating it. "maybe you should start introducing her to normal food?" Sakura said. "Would that be okay? She's only five months" I said. Sakura nodded. "yeah, just start with veggies, especially mash potato. No meats, don't give her anything she can choke on." I smiled and nodded. "How about something else?" I said to Akane. She nodded and I giggled, grabbing a plum and feeding it to her bit by bit. She could only eat half before she had enough. "Just as easy as that" Sakura said. "Thanks Saku" I said wiping Akane up and putting her on the floor. She crawled around, following me as I walked to the bin and threw away her wipes.

-line-

I grabbed Akane and walked to the Kazekage tower. I knocked on the door the council was in. "Good morning!" Greeted one of the council members. "hello, I presume Matsuri informed you of Gaara's absence?" I asked. Baki nodded. "Now, I came here to inform of a wedding Gaara, Akane and I will be attending. It is the Mizukage's" I said. Baki nodded. "When?" he asked. "Ah...the wedding is in a week's time...so..." I trailied off unsure. "So you will be leaving about four days before, especially if you're taking Akane" Baki said. I nodded. "yep!" I said smiling. "Alright, we will keep everything running...and you might want to know this...the Daimyo is coming tomorrow" he said. "Is that a good thing?" I asked not knowing the man. "You are better off asking Gaara, just...be prepared" Baki said. I nodded. "And, why is Gaara not here?" Baki asked. "he is sick" I stated.

Baki nodded and I headed into Gaara's office. He head told me to go get my Hi-tai that was in his top draw. I wander how long he has had it? Sure enough, my Konoha Hi-tai was there. I grabbed it out and headed back home. Akane had fallen asleep in my arms. When I opened the door, I immediately regretted it and shut it again.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_GAARA POV_

_I limped my way out of bed and down the stairs. I'm never drinking again. I opened the kitchen door and groaned. Seeing who was in the room. Sasuke. He was sitting in the chair, smirking like the retard he is. "Gaara, I see you finally made it out of bed" he said. I glared. "What do you want?" I asked leaning against the wall. "Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if drinking helps? You know, how you married my sister and all" he said. I glared at him. "Whats that supposed to mean?" I snapped leaning off the wall. Sasuke stood up and came right up to my face. "Don't act all high and mighty. Just because you Kazekage now, doesn't mean anything has changed. You're still a killing, sadistic monster. Sure, you are married and have a daughter, but how long is it gonna be Gaara? How long is it going to be before you kill them? You're nothing but a monster" I growled and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and growled, running at me. He shoved me out the door and we fell down the stairs, punching and knocking things over in the processes. When we stoped rolling, I climbed ontop of him and punched him in the face, Over and over again. He flipped us and punched me. I winced and kicked him in the stomach. "GAARA! SASUKE!" Naruto shouted running in the room. "CUT IT OUT MAN!" He shouted, but we ignored him, intent on killing each other. Suddenly, I was yanked off Sasuke, and he was pulled out from under me but Sakura. Man is she strong. _

_I looked behind me to see Naruto holding me back. "LET GO NARUTO!" I shouted fighting his grip. "No! Do you really want Hotaru and Akane walking in and seeing this? Especially Akane? She's just a kid!" I stopped fighting him. He was right. He let me go when I calmed down and I paned on the grouned, wipping the blood of my face. Sakura let go of Sasuke and he walked over at me, spitting in my face before walking away. He knocked over Mine and Hotaru's wedding picture in the processes. _

-NOW-

HOTARU POV

I was gone for ten minutes, and that happens? What the hell? The door opened again and a fuming Gaara was standing behind me, glaring into the house. "What happened?" I asked. Gaara was covered in blood and bruises. Gaara looked down at me, glared a bit at the ground, then looked back inside. It was now that I noticed he was dressed in a pair of black ninja shorts and a t-shirt that showed of his muscles. "Where are you going?" I asked. He shook his head and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Gaara?" I asked. "Go put Akane inside, then we'll talk" I nodded and opened the door. Naruto was standing in lounge, looking uneasy. "Naruto, can you please take care of Akane? Gaara needs to talk to me" He nodded and took Akane. What is going on? I walked outside again and Gaara shut the door behind me. "I can't do this anymore" he said. Panic flowed through me. Is he ending this? "W-what?" I asked in a shaky voice. He looked down at me. "Calm down" he said running a hand through his hair. I nodded, but couldn't stop the worry. "What can't you do anymore?" I asked. He leaned off the wall and pointed inside. "That, Just happened because of Me and Sasuke. I don't want him here" I felt a bit relieved. "What happened?" I asked. "Sasuke pissed me off, and we got into a fight" he said. I sighed and leaned on the door. What does he want me to say to that? "What do you want me to do?" I asked desperately. "I don't want him here." He repeated. "Gaara, I can't just ask him to leave!" I said. Gaara groaned. "Yes you can!" I shook my head. "The only reason he is here, is because of your stupid fuck depression!" he shouted.

We were silent. I can't believe he said that. I bit my lip and put my head down. 'No! Don't cry!' I screamed in my head. But as usual. My body betrayed me, and the tears fell. "I'm sorry" I said, before dropping my bag and walking down the steps to the street. "Hotaru, wait" Gaara called. I ignored him and kept walking. I heard the sand crunching behind me, and Gaara grabbed my arm, swinging me around and crashing me into his chest. "I'm Sorry. I crossed the line" He said. I cried into his chest and balled my fist into his shirt. He wrapped one arm around my neck and the other stroked small lines up and down my back. I felt him kiss my head. "I'm sorry!" I said. He shook his head. "Don't be. None of this is your fault" I nodded and wiped my tears away. Gaara grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. He smiled at me then leaned down, kissing me gently, Then he rested his forehead against mine. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" I said in a quiet voice. He smiled at me comfortingly, before kissing me again and guiding me back inside.

I wiped my eyes and sniffed, walking down the hallway towards Sasuke's room. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked, grabbing my hand. "Like you said, He can't be here" I said. Gaara nodded and let me go, following behind me. I knocked on Sakura's and Sasuke's door. It swung open and Sasuke was standing there. He looked worse than Gaara did. "What ya' need?" He said. "I need you to leave" I said with no emotion. "what?" He snarled stepping closer to me. "I need you to leave" I repeated. "Why?" He snapped. "Why? You have to ask Uchiha?" Gaara said from behind me. I squeezed his hand and he stood closer behind me. "Wiped much? Weakling" Sasuke muttered. "Sasuke! This is exactly why! This is Gaara's house! Not mine!" I said.

"If its Gaara's, then why are you asking me to leave?" He said. "I'm not asking" I said. Sasuke snarled and slammed the door in my face. "Sakura can stay!" I shouted. Sasuke shouted profanities back at me. Gaara wrapped one arm around my waist and held me against his chest. Minutes Later the door swung open and Sasuke and Sakura walked out, carrying their stuff. "Sakura, you are welcome to stay" I said. She looked at Sasuke unsure and he glared at her. "Sakura, stay" I said. Sasuke Gave her a shove forward. "Sakura get back in that room" Gaara said letting go of me. "No! She is coming!" Sasuke said. "Guys, just leave it" Sakura said. I looked at her sadly. You could see it in her face. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to stay with Sasuke.

"Sakura..." I trailed off. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her out. I watched them go. I heard the front door open, then slam close. I leaned back on Gaara, who held me up. we stood there in silence for a moment. "Well...this is awkward" I said. Gaara nodded. I sighed and shrugged. "Come on" I said pulling him upstairs, to go inform Naruto.

-line-

Naruto was pleased. Very please. He didn't want Sasuke here anymore either. They had told me the whole story of what happened, and with each word they said I felt worse. Right now, I was walking around the lounge, cleaning up the mess they had made. They made a very big mess too. "Hotaru, leave it" Gaara said. I shook my head. "No, its got to go" I said. Gaara sighed and came over to me, helping me clean up. There was a knock on the door and I stood up straight and opened it. Teamri was standing in the door way with her arms folded over her chest and Shikamaru was leaning on the wall behind her. "Is it true?" Temari said. I stepped back and opened the door for her to see the lounge room. "So it is...guys...Why would you do this?" Temari said. "What?" Gaara said. "Throw them out! Especially Sakura!" Temari said. "no, I through Sasuke out. I told Sakura that she could stay!" I said. "What did they tell you happened?" Gaara asked Shikamaru. He sighed. "Something about you having a go at Sasuke then getting into a fight with him, and then Hotaru kicking them out, Well, thats what Sasuke said. Sakura said nothing" Gaara growled. "He had a go at _me. _Then yes, I punched him first, Ask Naruto, he saw the whole thing" Gaara said. Temari sighed. "Good, I knew it didn't sound like something you would do" She said smiling. I smiled a bit back at her. "Alright, well do you need a hand?" She asked pointing to the mess. I nodded and she smiled, helping me and Gaara out.


	22. Chapter 22

I sat quietly in Gaara's lap, watching the T.V and listening to Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru talk. "It was such a drag" Shikamaru said. Gaara chuckled. I leaned back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Mama! Dada!" Akane called crawling over to me. I picked her up and put her in my lap. She sat chewing on her teddy. "And you call me weird" I said as Gaara played with my hair. Shikamaru smirked and picked her up off my lap, smiling at her and throwing her up in the air. "Anyway, Temari wanted me to ask you guys to come round for dinner tonight. She is inviting everyone over." I looked up at Gaara, waiting to see if he wanted to. He looked down at me and shrugged. "Yeah sure" I smiled. "What time?" I asked. "Six" I nodded. Shikamaru stood up and stretched his back. "well, I'm going before Temari losses it. See ya later guys" He said handing Akane back to me. "See ya Shika" We said. "Oh shit, Gaara, I forgot to tell you. Baki told me the Daimyo is coming tomorrow" I said. "WHAT?" He said standing up and I fell off his lap. "Shit" He said helping me back up. He rubbed his head. "I hate that son of a bitch" I giggled. "He can't be that bad?" I questioned, never having met him.

"He is" he said getting up and slipping on his gourd. "Be back later, I gotta get shit ready" He said running out. "GO TO TEMS WHEN YOU ARE DONE!" I called after him. He grunted signalling he heard me. Naruto was giggling on the floor. "What?" I asked. "You haven't met the Daimyo have you?" I shook my head. "Why, what's wrong with him?" I asked. Naruto shook his head. "Oh Nothing, you will love him"

-line-

Naruto knocked on Temari's door and I stood behind him, holding a sleeping Akane. "Hey!" Temari called opening the door. I smiled at her. "Hi" I walked in behind Naruto. Kankuro, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru were sitting at the table. Shit, She didn't tell me he was here. "Hey" I said walking in and waving at them. "Hey Shorty" Kankuro greeted, standing up and giving me a hug. "Hey there" Shikamaru waved. Itachi waved, but was talking to Sasuke. I shrugged. "were is Chihiro?" I asked Kankuro. "He is in the lounge with Sakura and Tori" I nodded and walked out. "Hey!" Chihiro greeted me, pulling me into a tight hug. Sakura and Tori gave me hugs too. I sat down on the couch with Akane in my lap. She stirred a bit, then her black, sea foam eyes flickered open. He groaned a bit and sat up in my lap, leaning her head on my stomach.

"Naw, Hey sleepy head" Sakura cooed. I smiled at her, Seconds later, there was a knock on the door and Temari opened it, letting Gaara in. He walked over to me and pecked me. "Sasuke is here" I said to him. He sighed and nodded. "Alright" He said. "Hey Gaara!" Chihiro said waving at him. "hey Chihiro, How are you?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, alright. Kankuro said he wanted to talk to you about something, his in the kitchen, helping Tem" She said. Gaara nodded and went to walk out. "Da! Da! Daaa~!" Akane called. Gaara chuckled and picked her up, giving her a hug. "I'll be back" He said. I nodded as he walked out.

"So how is life as a mum?" Tori asked. "Its pretty good, a bit stressful" I said. "Hm, It must suck. Not having any more freedom" She said. I shook my head. "I have freedom" i said politely. "oh? I thought you would have to do it on your own, I mean, Gaara is Kazekage. He can't help you" She said. I raised my eyebrow. "Is that right" I said as Chihiro handed me a glass of wine and winked. I mouthed a thank you at her downing it in one go. It's going to be a long night. "Foods up!" Temari called. We got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Gaara and exhaled annoyed. "You okay?" he asked bouncing Akane on his knee. "Talk about it when we get home" Gaara nodded.

"So Hotaru, When are you going back to training?" Tori asked. "When Akane goes to the academy" I said. "Oh? So what will you be when you go back? Genin?" She asked mocking me. "No, I will still be a Chunin" I said. She scoffed. "Is that all?" She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I never bothered with promoting to Jonin, Though after Akane starts the academy, I will be aiming for Jonin" I said, brushing my hair off my face. Everyone had gone quiet and was listening to our conversation. "Are you even a Suna Shinobi? Wouldn't you have to go back to Konoha?" She said. "No. She is a registered Suna ninja" Gaara answered for me. "She trained in Konoha, In theory, she shouldn't even be here" Tori said. "If that's the case, Then Shikamaru and Itachi shouldn't be here" Gaara said. She went quiet after that. Geeze, why is she being so bitchy today?

-line-

"What the hell is her problem? Seriously!" I said closing the door behind me. "I don't know Hotaru" Gaara said carrying Akane up the stairs. "Grr! Its so annoying! You know what? I'm going back to training next week! And I'm taking Akane with me!" I said. Gaara chuckled. "Yep" He said agreeing with everything I am saying like a good husband should. "I am going to be Jonin! No! I'm going to be ANBU!" I said. Gaara chuckled. "You sure about that?" He questioned. "Well...no, I will just be Jonin" I said. I sat down on the bed cross legged. Gaara walked out of the room with Akane and came back again several minutes later. I lied back on the bed a sighed. "Stupid..little...ugh!" I groaned. Gaara chuckled and climbed on top of me, kissing me softly. "Don't worry about it, she is just shitty because Sasuke and Sakura are staying with her" He said. "Are they?" I laughed. He nodded. I smirked and kissed him. "Now, get some sleep. You and Akane are meeting the Daimyo tomorrow. You will need as much sleep as you can get" he said lying beside me on his back. I rolled over and nodded, putting my hair tie on the bedside table. I faced Gaara's back. I slid my arm under the pillow and adjusted it. Gaara rolled over and grab me around the waist. "Come here you" He said pulling me against his chest. I fixed the blanket around me Gaara ran his fingers up and down my back gently. I balled my fist into his shirt and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

-line-

"Hotaru" I heard Gaara call. "Go away" I said not wanted to get up. Gaara kissed my neck and shook me gently. "Wake up" He said. "Alright! Alright!" I groaned opening my eyes. I was lying on my back and Gaara was beside me with his hand on my stomach. "Whats the time?" I asked wiping the yucky stuff out of my eyes. "About five" Gaara said. "Five? You bastard!" I shouted grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. "Hotaru, stop" he said grabbing the pillow and snatching it from me. "Why did you wake me up at five?" I asked. "because you need a shower" he said. I frowned at him. "It can wait" I said rolling over. "No it can't" he said. I groaned. "Why not?" I questioned. "Because you cut yourself in your sleep and you got blood all over the sheets" he said grabbing my arm and holding it up. I had a long cut right down my arm. "How the hell did that happen?" I said sitting up. He shrugged. "Not sure, But I told you not to sleep with Kunai in your pillow. Didn't I" he said. "yes" I said looking down at the bed.

I stood up and wiped the blood on my arm. "Shower" gaara said slapping my butt. I glared and got into the shower. Once I was done, I got dressed in a light black dress. It was loose and comfy and looked good. I tied my black hair into a curly bun and had my fringe out. I tied a ribbon around my hair behind my fringe. Gaara got in the shower and I got out the banges, sitting on the toilet lid and wrapping it around my arm. "I can't get this stupid thing to work" I said. Gaara pushed his dripping wet hair out of his face and got out of the shower. He put on a towel and couched down in front of me, fixing my arm. "Trust you to cut the arm you use the most" he said. I nodded. "Yeah" Gaara chuckled and secured it, then headed out getting dressed. "I'm gonna go get Akane ready" I said. Gaara nodded. I pushed Akane's door open and picked her up. She cried and buried her head in my neck. I dressed her in a cute little dress. Gaara pushed the door open. "We should go" he looked me over then walked over to me. He reached behind my neck and took of the Konoha Hi-tai that was on a chain. "Not a good idea" he said putting it in his pocket. I nodded. "Whoops didn't think of it" I said. Gaara shrugged and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house.

-line-

Gaara sat in his chair and I stood beside him, holding Akane. Gaara growled and leaned back in his chair. "Can't he just get here already?" As if on cue, the door swung open and a large, short man with a moustache walked in, along with two body guards. "Hello Lord Gaara" he greeted. Gaara stood up. "Daimyo, this is my Wife, Hotaru Sabaku, and my daughter, Akane" he said. "Hello" I greeted. "How old is she?" He asked ignoring me. "18 turning 19" Gaara said. The Daimyo made a face at me. I ignored it. "and how old is the child?" He asked. "nearly six months" Gaara said. The Daimyo made a disapproving face at me. Now I know what everyone was talking about. "Well, shall we get to business?" he asked Gaara. He nodded. I walked behind the two as Gaara spoke to the Daimyo about how the village was. Why do I have to be here? I hate this guy and I just met him! I mean look at him! He is rude, obnoxious and not worthy to be the daimyo.

"Hotaru" Gaara called breaking my train of thoughts. "Ah yes?" I said. "Could you get me some tea?"!The Daimyo asked. "Why not ask the woman who gets paid to do that, to do it?" I said with a fake smile. Gaara frowned at me disapprovingly and folded his arms on his chest. "Fine. Can you go ask her?" the daimyo said. I sighed and nodded. "Hotaru, Want me to take Akane?" Gaara asked. I nodded and handed her to him, heading to find tori. "Tori, The Daimyo wants tea" I said. She flew out of her chair and made it quickly. She followed me back to the Daimyo and she handed it to him, bowing. He accepted the tea and turned back to Gaara. "So, has she got any special abilities?" The Daimyo asked pointing to me and talking like I wasn't there. "She is a Hoshi and an Uchiha" Gaara said. "What?" he asked confused. "She was born into the Hoshi clan, but was raised by the Uchiha. She is the daughter of Takashi Hoshi." Daimyo turned to me and laughed. "That's her? That little pip squeak? What can she possibly do?" I glared. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from insulting my wife" Gaara said handing Akane to me.

"She is the mother of my first born" he added. "You are going to have more, I presume?" Daimyo said. "We hadn't thought about it, we did only just have Akane" Gaara said. I deadpanned at Gaara. We discussed it two nights ago. We agreed Akane was enough. "Akane is getting tired. How about you take her home?" Gaara said. I nodded and Gaara kissed my forehead, before turning back to the bastard Daimyo.

-line-

I slumped down onto the bed. This was really starting to bother me. Was I not good enough to be a ninja? The Daimyo said it, Sasuke had said it a few times, Tori said it. I sighed. Maybe they were right? I threw my face into the pillow. Why am I getting so bothered about this? I don't know why, But I am! I heard the door open and looked to see Gaara slipping off his gourd and resting it in the corner. "Hi" he waved bordly and walked into the bathroom. So my own husband doesn't even care? Great. I frowned and hid my face in my pillow. "Nobody loves me" I said to it. The room rewarded me with the only sound being the shower running in the bathroom. It shut off moments later. The door swung open and Gaara stepped out, running his hands through his wet hair. I hid my face in the pillow again, sobbing quietly into it. I saw Gaara sit on the bed and turn on the T.V. He rested his arm on his knee and leant back against the head-bored. He looked at me, then back at the T.V. Oh my god! He doesn't even care! Would it kill someone to just give a shit about me for once? As if reading my mind, He reached over to me and pulled me to sit between his legs. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and pulled the blanket under my chin. "Nothing". Gaara wrapped an arm around my waist. "Don't lie to me" He said. I sighed. "How did you know I was lying?" I asked. "Your eyes" He answered like it was nothing. I turned on my side and rested my head on his chest. His hand moved from my waist to my back, running it up and down my spine.

"Tell me" he said. "Everyone thinks I'm a shitty ninja" I said. "And people think Naruto is a threat, but they aren't right about that now are they?" He said. I smiled. "You always have a weird way to make me feel better" I said. Gaara chuckled and kissed my head. "Yep" I played with the sleave of his shirt. I looked over at the T.V and raised my eyebrow when I saw what was on. "Uh, Gaara, You feeling okay?" I asked. He was watching some drama romance show. "Fine" he said changing the channel. I giggled and snuggled up into his arm.

SIX YEARS LATER

I panted and stood back up. "Ha!" I shouted, throwing another kick at Naruto. He blocked it and aimed a punch to my head. I blocked it with fire and jumped back several paces. "OW! OW! OW!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. I laughed at him. "Alright, thats enough" Suigetsu said. I smirked and nodded. "Should we go back?" I asked, looking at the sun setting over Konoha. Currently, Akane and I were staying in Konoha. "When does gaara get here?" Naruto asked slinging his arm over my shoulder. "He's not? He is in Iwa, and after he is finished there, he is going back to Suna" I said. Naruto opened his door and we walked inside. "Hi Mummy!" Akane called from her spot on the floor next to Sasuke. "Look what I can do!" She cheered running over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "What is it?" I asked. She let go of my hand and stood beside me. She closed her eyes and made several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUTSU!" She blew a medium size fireball out of her mouth. I stared at her, my jaw on the floor. She stopped and put a hand to her mouth, giggling. I felt a hand push my jaw back up and looked to see Sasuke smirking smugly.

"Uncle Sasuke taught me that! Believe it!" She said jumping on him. He caught her and lifted her up. "Cool. You will have to show dad when we get back" i said. She nodded eargly and jumped down from Sasuke, running over to Naruto. "Uncle naru! Can we go to Ichiraku's?" She asked. "You bet!" Naruto said putting her on his shoulders and carrying her out the door. "hey! Wait for me!" I ran after them, My long Black hair flying out behind me. My attire consist of a small Red skirt with the Hoshi and Uchiha sign on it. I wore a fish net under my top and a red sleeveless top that stopped above my belly button. I wore Fishnet sleeves and a black cape like thing (amazing vocabulary I have Ne? Lol) that was attached to my top. Akane wore a black dress with sleeves that sit just off her shoulders. A small section of the top was fishnet. Her shoes were blue and she ran around with a necklace around her neck that Sasuke gave her. It was of Itachi's mangekyo Sharingan.

I caught up to Naruto and we got out ramen. Akane sat chatting to us about how much fun she had with Sasuke. "Mummy, when do we get home?" She asked. "We leave tomorrow" I said. She nodded. "When is Daddy back?" She asked pulling at her short crimson and black hair. "He is already back" She nodded smirking. "well, well, isn't it miss Whore?" I looked to see a girl with long hot pink hair, and a pink dress way to short for my liking. "Takuri, I would appreciate it if you didn't use that language around my daughter" I said. "Daughter?" I nodded and Akane waved at her and glared coldly. She had her dad's death glare. He thought it was cute. "who is the dad? Probably some random guy you don't even know" She said crossing her arms. "My dad is the Kazekage bitch" Naruto burst out laughing and gave her a high-five. "Bitch?" She ran at Akane. "I will show you!" I stood up and kicked her backwards. "Touch her and you will die" I said. She got up and stomped over to me. "Oh yeah?" She said. "yeah!" I said aiming a punch at her. It was grabbed and I gasped my eyes wide. Kakashi stood holding his book in one hand and my fist in his other.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. "No" Takuri said scowling and walking away. I didn't miss the evil look she threw at me. I sighed and sat down. "Hello Kakashi-sempai" Akane greeted. "Hey there!" He said putting a hand on her head. He loved Akane. He sat down and chatted with her. "Guess what? I can do the fire ball jutsu!" she said. "can you?" Kakashi asked sounding impressed. "yes, but I can't right now. Uncle Sasuke told me that is takes too much Chakra to do often, and I just showed mummy" She said frowning. "Thats okay, you can show me another time" He said chuckling.

-line-

I held Akane's hand as we jumped through the forest. "Mummy, I'm tired. Can we stop?" She asked rubbing her eyes. I nodded and stoped jumping. She panted. "There is a shop over there, how about we go there?" I asked pointing at a tea-store. She nodded and let go of my hand about to jump out of the tree. Suddenly, I was knocked back into a tree hard and a black blur flew past me. "MUM!" Akane screamed. I looked around frantically and saw Akane being carried off by some ninja. "GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, grabbing a kunai. I was about to through it, but stopped. What if I hit Akane? I didn't know what to do. And my hesitation cost me time. "MUMMY!" Akane screamed as she disappeared. I jumped and tried to follow the ninja. But they were too fast. "AKANE!" I screeched collapsing. My baby was gone.

What am I going to tell Gaara?

I don't even know who took her. Not a clue. I pulled at my hair and screamed. I needed to get back home. I jumped up and full out sprinted back to the desert. I reached it too fast. It sgould have taken three days. It took me nine hours. the moon was shining bright. It illuminated the desert and I could see the village. I panted and picked up my pace. I ran, and ran, and ran. It seemed like the village wasn't getting any closer. I smiled sadly when I reached the village walls. I ran through, making a bee line staright to the Kazekage tower. "GAARA!" I screeched as I ran through the doors. "Hotaru?" I heard his voice. I looked around, but I couldn't see him. "GAARA!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Hotaru, what's wrong?" He asked spinning me around to face him. "Hotaru? Where is Akane?" I burst out crying and fell to the floor. "I'm Sorry!" I said clawing at the floor. Gaara's face went flat. "Hotaru, were is she?" I tried to form words, but all I could do was cry harder. "You lost her?" He said. I shook my head. Gaara crouched down and faced me. "Hotaru, what happened?" He asked making me look up at him. I could only say one word. "N-ninja" I said. "She was taken?" Gaara asked his voice desperate, like he wanted me to tell him this was some joke. I nodded. Gaara fell backwards and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry!" I said through tears. Gaara shook his head. "Gaara? Hotaru? Whats wrong?" Baki asked walking through the door. "Get me a list of all available ninja capable of a rescue" Gaara said. "Akane" Baki said sadly. Gaara nodded. Baki disappeared upstairs. I looked at Gaara and saw the silent tears rolling down his face. Before I passed out.

-line-

I blinked a few times, looking around. I felt a hand clutching mine, and followed the arm up to the owner. Gaara. He looked like he had been broken in two. His face was still tear streaked and his eyes were blood shot. He was wearing the normal ninja uniform and the Suna vest. Which meant he would be leaving the village soon. I looked around and realised I was in a hospital. "What were you thinking?" Gaara's voice said, pulling my attention back to him. I started crying again. "Gaara, I'm sorry I lost her, it all happened so fast" I said. Gaara shook his head. "I know. That's not what I meant. You should have gotten here in three days not ten hours" He said coldly. "I just wanted to get back here, so we could save our baby girl" I said rubbing the tears from my face. "I came so close to losing you, do even realise that?" he snapped. I shook my head, as the tears began to flown harder.

Gaara sighed and reached down to me, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose both of my girls" He said softly. I nodded. "An investigation team has been deployed. Shikamaru is leading them. As soon as they can figure out where she was taken, I'm leaving" He said. I nodded. "Gaara I am so, so sorry" Gaara smiled half-heartedly at me. "Its not your fault." He said stroking my hair. "If it makes you feel better, your favourite doctor came here just for you" he said. "Sakura?" I asked weakly. He nodded. I smiled at him. Over the years, he had grown to like Sakura….with much of my pushing.

There was a knock on the door. "yes?" Gaara called and the door opened. "Lord Gaara, We know where Akane Sabaku is. You must take your leave now" a ninja said. Gaara nodded. "Tell my team I will meet them at the arch in five minutes" The ninja nodded, and shut the door leaving. Gaara looked back at me, then leaned down, kissing me softly. "Please be careful" I said against his lips. He nodded and kissed me again. It lasted for a while, before he pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Don't leave this bed until I get back. That's an order" He said pulling his hand away from mine. "Yes Lord Gaara" He smirked as he walked out the door.

-line-

The door was pushed open and Sakura walked in. "look at you, you're a mess" She said walking over to me. I didn't answer. Sakura walked over to me, and placed a gentle, friendly kiss on my cheek. "Hotaru, please, non of this is your fault" She said. "I know that" I said in a quiet voice as a fresh batch of tears washed over me. "But I feel so guilty. She was right there! I couldn't save her and she was right there!" I said frantically. Sakura frowned at me, and I saw her cry. "Gaara is so hurt, and its all my fault!" sakura shook her head. "Gaara wouldn't want you to be talking like this. He is blaming himself as much as you are blaming yourself." I looked at her confused. "Why? Why would Gaara blame himself?" I questioned. "because he feels like he should have been there. There are a lot of what ifs going around, and a lot of people are blaming themselves." I looked at her to go on. "Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Itachi, Kankuro, Temari even Suigetsu think they should have been there to help you." I shook my head. I don't want them to feel bad about this. "Sakura" I cried out. She leaned down and hugged me. "Hush" She whisped, running her hand up and down my back as I cried into her arms.

-line-

GAARA POV

Naruto and I ran through the forest, ahed of everyone else. I kept imagining Hotaru's tear stained face as she apologised over and over. I groaned and sped up. I have to fine her. I have to find her. "gaara" Naruto said as he caught up to me. I looked over at him. "calm down." I turned and punched him in the face. "Calm down? What the fuck is wrong with you? My daughter was kidnapped and I have no idea who took my daughter, My wife nearly died last night and is in hospital! How the hell can you expect me to calm down?" I shouted at him. He punched me and got ontop of me. "PULL YOURSELF TOGEATHER! I know all this, I know. But think of Akane. You need to keep it together for her, and Hotaru. Think it through Gaara! If you go in there, acting like you did when we were 12, your not going to come out alive! Think of how Hotaru would feel? Not only would she blame herself for losing Akane, but she would add your death onto that and you know it!" he had a point. He always does.

I hate that.

I took a deep breath. "Alright" Naruto smiled and got off me. He extended his hand and pulled me up. "And to think, it was usually the other way around" Naruto said laughing. "Yeah, but I am always the one who ends up getting punched." Naruto chuckled. "Come on"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, due to the authors stupidity, The Mei and Kisame's wedding was postponed until soon (:**

HOTARUS POV

It's been three weeks. My baby is still not back. I rolled over in my bed, looking up at the night sky. Please bring her home, Gaara.

AKANE POV

I didn't like this one bit. There were chains around my ankles, that stopped me from using my chakra. I looked over to the masked woman who took me. She was only a pawn, for whoever that person is there. I looked around the cave, then back at my ankles. There was no way I could get out of here. The only exit is the front of the cave, and good luck getting out of this chains, let alone getting past the two woman and their massive amounts of gaurds.

GAARA POV

Naruto, Sasuke and I had found a lead, and we were moving on it ahead of the group. I just wanted my baby back. I want to get home to Hotaru, and for this to all be over. "Gaara, Look." Sasuke said, pointing to a cave. We stopped running, looking the cave over. "Do you thinks she's in there?" Naruto asked. "She might be." I said, doing the third eye jutsu, and sending it into the cave. There were gaurds.

Bingo.

"Shes here." I said. They nodded and we came up with a rescue plan. By the time we were done, the rest of the team had found us.

AKANE POV

I sat, looking down at the pathetic excuse for food placed in front of me. I'm not eating that. It could be poisoned. I leaned back against the cold wall. I hadn't eaten for days. "Eat child!" The woman I had come to know as Takuri said. "No!" I said. Her hood fell off and I gasped. She was that girl mum got into an argument with in the Leaf village. I was glaring at her, when a body flew into the room. I stared at it for a second, a little frightened, when I saw it. Sand. "Daddy!" I called. Takuri glared and slapped me over the face. I glared at her. "My Daddies gonna kill you." I said, seconds later, a whole team of Ninja jumped into the room. I only recognised Dad, Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto and Suigetsu.

The majority of them held dad off, while Uncle Naruto and Suigetsu ran over to me. Suigetsu put his finger over his lips. I nodded. They crouched down in front of me and broke the locks on the chains, freeing my ankles. Suigetsu picked me up, and they carried me out of the cave. One guard managed to get away from Daddie's sand and ran at us, But Naruto dealt him a heavy punch in the face. Suigetsu hid my face in his too purple shirt and carried me out. I shook when I felt the sun on my skin. Suigetsu stood in the trees, holding me and we hid, waiting for dad. "Thank you Uncle Naruto and Suigetsu!" I smiled. "No problem Kiddo!" Naruto said. Suigetsu just ruffled my hair with his free hand. Minutes later, the rest of the Shinobi burst through the door as the cave collapsed. Dad jumped into the tree. "Daddy!" I cried, stretching my arms out to him.

He smiled and took me from Suigetsu, holding me in a tight hug. "are you okay, baby?" Dad asked. I nodded.

-line-

GAARA POV

We had stopped for the night, for rest. I looked down at Akane. She was in my lap, curled up and asleep. I reached down and pushed her hair out of her face. She had grown a lot since she was born. She looked exactly like her mother. Her hair was my colour red and streaked black, it was shoulder length now. I held her closer. I was mad that she had been taken, But I wasn't blaming Hotaru. Part of me said I should, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She needed Akane as much as I did. I kissed Akane's head. "Daddy" She called, stirring a bit. "Yes?" I said. "I want mummy" She pouted. I smiled at her. "Don't worry baby, You will see mum tomorrow, okay?" She nodded. "Now go back to sleep" I said. She nodded, closing her eyes.

-line-

HOTARU POV

I sat up, looking around my room. I was bored and worried. I hope Gaara's got Akane back. I'm scared. I was on the verge of breaking down. I could hear the faint sound of sand rattling, I looked to the left, where I could here, to see a small amount of sand whirling, and it grew bigger and bigger. I watched it with anticipation. "Gaara?" I wandered, then it took shape. "Mummy!" I heard, then Akane ran to me. I picked her up and held her as I cried. "Akane, I'm so sorry baby!" I said. Akane sat up on my lap, whipping my tears with her hands, and she smiled big at me. "Don't cry mummy!" She smiled, then kissed me. I laughed and hugged her back. I looked over to see Gaara watching us with crossed arms and smiling. I smiled at him. Gaara walked over to us, picking us both up and sitting down on the bed, holding us to him.

Akane fell asleep quickly. She was resting on Gaara's chest against mine, and I was resting against his chest to. Gaara's hand ran idly up and down my arm. "Gaara?" I called. "Hm?" His quiet voice filled the room. "I'm sorry" I whispered. Gaara sighed. "Its not your fault" He said, then kissed my head


End file.
